Fireflies
by PinkSakura-Chan
Summary: Sakura, “Princess” to the powerful Wolf gang, desperately in need of bliss. With lack of any hope, a twist she never thought could happen. She finds a lit path from gloom to beauty in the arms of the enchanting Syaoran Li, the Emerald Heir: the enemy.
1. Preface

**Disclaimer: Cardcaptor Sakura is owned by CLAMP.**

Fireflies - Preface

He was the one thing missing in her life. Sakura Kinomoto hadn't known it at the beginning, but knew for sure now. He was like a little light in the dark, leading and helping her through the dark. Out of the gloom. To somewhere she belonged. Somewhere she wanted to be all along. She'd never forget the way he crashed into her life. He was everything to her. She loved Syaoran Li more than anything. Sakura never would have thought that a person like herself could have fallen in love. Let alone with the enemy. Maybe if she'd had known he was her brother's foe she would have strayed away from him. But she didn't know until it was too late to turn around and run. When she realized Syaoran was the one her brother wanted to kill Sakura only faster ran towards Syaoran. He was the one who had changed her life in so many great ways. He was like a firefly flying aimlessly through the dark that always invaded her. When he set his eyes on her the Earth had shook. The darkness faded by his light. He was the one she wanted, the one she needed. He was something so much more than anyone knew. He was the one who had helped them all in the end. He was a little piece of Heaven. Sakura's Heaven on earth. Her light and sanctuary. . . .

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Surprise! In hopes of being _forgiven_ for deleting every story I had on FanFiction. I can say for sure that this story will be completed. And check out: **A Heart's Betrayal**, co-written with LadyYueMoon. Please review to both:)


	2. Chapter 1

**Fireflies - Chapter 1**

The sound of splashing and laughter could be heard from afar as Sakura Kinomoto strolled down the hallway to the living room. One of her brother's friends was having his annual pool party, very loudly. Sakura rolled her eyes at the girls who were outside wearing close to almost nothing, dancing to the blaring music seductively made Sakura want to smack some sense into them. Stepping outside her emerald green eyes scanned the backyard for her brother.

"Sakura! Come join the fun!" yelled **Takashi Yamazaki**, another one of her brother's friend. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out playfully. "Oh come on! Saku! Saku!" He shouted, and then began to chant her name loudly. Everyone then started to shout her name. Raising their arms above their heads, waving for her to join them. Sakura sighed with annoyance. She turned on her heels and left the pool area still looking for her older brother.

"Tatsu!" Sakura shouted spotting yet again another friend of her brother's. Tatsu smiled at her.

"What's up, Sakura?" He asked coolly sitting back in his seat. He looked too relaxed.

Looking into his brown eyes with her own green ones she smiled back. "Do you know where Touya is? I can't find him." she asked, closing her eyes momentarily.

"Hmmm," He pondered, tapping his chin with his index finger. "I haven't seen him in a while -"

"Touya's in his office." Came a new voice that interrupted Tatsu. Her sweet light cheery voice sounded from the side. Sakura smiled at the woman who she knew for many years now.

"Thanks Nakuru." Sakura walked pass Touya's girlfriend and made her way to her brother's office. She knocked twice before opening the door and poking her head in.

Touya nodded his head as he sat in his chair behind the large cherry wood desk. She entered and shut the door behind her. He looked like he'd been on the phone for a while now. Probably with one of their father's business partners, talking about some business deal, again. Touya raked his free hand through his messy dark hair. He was getting very annoyed with being on the phone. Sakura walked in smiling softly at her brother's irritated face, sitting herself in one of the chairs placed in front of his desk.

Sakura sat quietly waiting for Touya to get off the phone. She looked out the window pulling her knees to her chest. Touya started speaking to whoever was on the phone then.

"I got it … I know. Meeting at eight. I know." He paused, tapping his fingers on the smooth, shiny desktop. "Yes. Got it." He then rolled his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. "Yes, sir. Goodbye." He sighed as he hung up. "That old man I swear can talk forever!" He growled, pulling at his tie to unloosen it.

Sakura laughed lightly at Touya's dismay.

"What did you want, Touya?"

Touya placed his head in his hands. "I have a meeting with some old grump tonight."

"Okay. . . I don't see why I had to know. Where then?"

Touya looked at his younger sister resting his forearms on his desk. "Lotus. The owner of the place is whom I'm meeting with." Sakura nodded slowly looking down at her feet. "It's nothing dangerous, Saku." He knew what she'd been thinking. She looked back at him with a nod. "You want to come with us?" He asked taking Sakura by surprise. Going along with the guys was not allowed. This was completely new to her.

"Really? I can go?" She said excitedly leaning forwards, feet flat on the wooden floor. She smiled wide making her eyes glowing with joy.

"Yes, I don't see why not." He grinned. "Think of it as an early birthday gift from me." Sakura closed her eyes, groaned and dropped her head dramatically.

"I forgot about that. I don't want to be eighteen!" She whined, pouting. "It really stinks getting older! Touya, gee, thanks for reminding me! You old fart!" She mock-yelled at him. Touya chuckled at this.

"Your strange. Everyone is usually happy to be turning the big one-eight. To be free, older, to grow wiser. You know? But, no, not _Sakura_."

"Well, I'm not everyone else."

Sakura stood up and walked to the door, stopping as she heard Touya call out to her. She looked back at him. "Tomoyo will be tagging along as well." Touya covered his ears as Sakura shirked with happiness. She laughed exiting the room and Touya was thankful.

Sakura was ecstatic. She could get out of the house for a few hours. Her best friend was coming home early from her trip to France. Nakuru laughed as she saw Sakura smiling brightly as she walked down the hall.

"So, he told you that you're going with us?" Sakura nodded her head happily.

"Could you help me get ready?" She asked, tugging at her shirt.

Nakuru nodded her head and took Sakura's hand in hers. Dragging her off towards her bedroom.

"Go shower as I get everything ready!" She pushed Sakura into the bathroom and left her alone; getting the things she'd need for Sakura.

"Did Touya tell you about Tomoyo?" She asked, raising her voice over the sound of running water.

"Yes! I can't wait to see her! I thought she was coming back from France next week! I'm so happy she is back!" Nakuru smiled with a nod even though Sakura couldn't see her.

o O o O o O o

"Nakuru hurry up!" Touya shouted from the front door, he waited with Tatsu, Yukito, Tamahome and Takashi. The front door opened and entered Tomoyo and her boyfriend Eriol. All the men wore black slacks with different color dress shirts. Tomoyo wore a purple tank top with black hip hugger jeans and black high heels. Her long hair was pulled back into a high ponytail. Everyone's eyes looked up the stairs as Nakuru descended the staircase. She was wearing a black jean mini-skirt with a light pink tank top, and knee-high boots.

"Tomoyo!" she ran to hug her. "You look so cute!" The girls laughed, talking animatedly.

"Where's Sakura? We have to go!" Touya frowned deeply leaning against the doorframe looking at his wristwatch. He looked at his girlfriend with half a smile as his eyes roamed her choice of clothing.

"She's almost ready, chill." She said before kissing his cheek.

"Nakuru, I don't know about this," Sakura's wistful voice then came softly from the top of the stairs. She was looking down at her outfit that Nakuru insisted upon making her wear. Takashi, Yukito, Tatsu, and Tamahome's eyes widen as they saw Sakura walking down in tight black leather hip huggers, a blood red corset that hugged her upper body. All four knew Touya was about to blow up at Nakuru any second now.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh, you look hot!" Tomoyo smirked. Sakura stepped off the bottom of the staircase and ran to her best friend.

"What the hell is that?" Touya shouted loudly looking at his little sister. "She's not leaving looking like that!" He looked at Nakuru then shoved Takashi who had yet to stop gawking. He slammed the front door shut. "You're not going looking like that! Go change! NOW!"

"She looks good Touya! She's not changing! We have to go, you're going to be late!" Nakuru held Touya's arm.

"I don't give a damn if I'm late!" His brown eyes darkened as he glared at his sister. "Go change." He said in a low deadly whisper.

"Touya! What I'm wearing - err – is -"

"Hooker wear!" He yelled getting even angrier. "How could you even think that was appropriate?" He looked at Nakuru. She smiled sweetly at her boyfriend.

"It is appropriate for where we're going."

Sakura sighed deeply.

"No! No! You're not going!" Touya seethed.

Yukito started laughing at Touya.

"It is appropriate for where we're going. You know that Touya." Tomoyo agreed, smiling at Sakura.

"Shut it, Yukito!"

"_No! No! You're not going!_" Takashi mocked, imitating Touya. Yukito, Tatsu and even Sakura and Tomoyo laughed.

"Do you want to die Takashi?" Touya glared dangerously at the guys. He crossed his strong arms over his chest as his glare locked on Sakura.

"Fine. I'll change." Sakura sighed; turning on her heels and ran up the stairs. Five minutes later she returned wearing light-blue hip hugger jeans, white high-heels and a white tank top under a white fishnet shirt.

"Dear god! She looks pure again. Now can we just go?" Nakuru huffed.

She walked to Touya and grabbed his hand, she pulled but he moved nowhere. He whipped out his cell phone from his pant pocket and dialed a number.

"Now what?" asked Takashi from the doorway with the three other guys.

Touya's gaze never left Sakura's glaring green ones. She knew what he was up to. "Kokuyo. Follow us and keep an eye on Sakura tonight." And he flipped his phone shut, slipped it in his pant pocket and left out the door.

Sakura growled loudly. Her fingers curling in forming fist at her side as she glared at the back of her brother's head.

Kokuyo was the leader of her bodyguards. Personally hand picked by Touya himself.

"Damn it Touya!" She yelled as she stomped her way out of the mansion muttering under her breath.

Tomoyo and Eriol laughed as they were last out of the mansion. All six guys got on their motorcycles, started them and waited for the girls to get on behind them. Nakuru got on behind Touya, Tomoyo behind Eriol and Sakura got behind Tatsu. The tires screeched as they took off up to the gates. Touya led as usual. A black SUV followed them, which made Sakura growl.

o O o O o O o

"Father, I know, you've told me seven times now. I know what to do." Snarled a deep masculine voice. "Kenji, Hideki, Shay let's get this over with." Getting up with the three other guys they walked to the door.

"Syaoran." Called a deeper gruff voice. "Don't get yourself killed. Your mother would have my head if anything were to happen to you."

"Right, like I'd harm myself for _your_ sake."

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Okay, first chapter is complete! I know it's a bit short but it's a start. I hope you all liked it. A big **THANKS** to those who reviewed! Thanks for those of you who added the story. I got a lot of hits but not that many reviews (pout) So just to gain some trust: I've already written about sixteen chapters. This story is kind of old… over a year old to be exact. I've only five chapters left!!! Please review everyone!

Be sure to check out **A Heart's Betrayal** too! Bunch of hugs to everyone who has reviewed/read!


	3. Chapter 2

**Fireflies – Chapter 2**

Touya sat next to Seiya Morimoto his - father's longtime business partner – with a grim expression. The old man had white hair and had wrinkles, he wasn't fat but yet wasn't skinny either. Touya looked at his friends as they took their seats around the table.

"Touya, I must say your father would be very proud of you." He smiled kindly; he started to smoke a cigar. Touya's nose wrinkled in distaste, smokers disgusted him.

"Shall we get to business?" Touya spoke looking at Seiya. The old man nodded and pulled out a thick folder. Takashi drank his wine, as Yukito got up and walked to the window that looked down at the dance floor where he saw Sakura and the girls laughing and dancing happily. He looked at Tatsu and nodded, Tatsu then looked at Touya and smiled with a small nod of his head. Telling him that the girls were safe.

o O o O o O o

Sakura looked up seeing Kokuyo and another man dressed in black on the second floor watching them, she noticed two more on the level she was on and wrinkled her nose. Kyo, Kokuyo's brother, stared straight at her.

"Would you stop sulking and have fun!" Tomoyo shouted in her ear, she grabbed her hands and lifted them over their heads. The music was so loud Sakura could hardly hear what Tomoyo shouted in her ear. Nakuru bumped her hip with Sakura's. Laughing Sakura moved her hips side to side in a belly dance manner. Tomoyo rolled her eyes playfully dancing with Nakuru.

o O o O o O o

Takashi got out of his chair and stood next to Yukito who was still standing by the window and looked at the girls. They saw Tomoyo and Nakuru dancing together and Sakura doing some belly dance moves off to the side of the other two. Tomoyo was laughing at something Nakuru did.

"Wish we were down there." Whispered Yukito. "I'm so bored!" Takashi chuckled at Yukito and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know." Spoke Eriol, he crossed his arms over his chest. Eyeing his girlfriend from above.

Now Touya, Tamahoome and Tatsu sat with old man Seiya being bored stiff.

"At ten on the twenty-fourth of next month they'll be at the docks." They heard Mr. Morimoto speaking to Touya. Takashi looked back at the table and saw Tamahome and Tatsu sitting staring at Touya.

Oh man how much longer of this? Yukito thought seeing a girl he'd rather talk too instead of being in this meeting.

o O o O o O o

"So Syaoran, what's the plan man?" Kenji asked as they stopped in front of the Lotus. Syaoran stepped forward turning around to face his friends.

"Just make sure nothing goes wrong out here while I go in and place this damn microphone. I'll get in and out before Touya even notices." He smirked fingering the microphone.

Kenji, Shay and Hideki all nodded their heads as Syaoran made his way to the entrance to Lotus. Syaoran walked confidently through the club. Girls winked, blew kisses his way as he passed them. Whores. He thought completely ignoring them.

He had to find the room Adam and Mr. Morimoto was having their meeting at.

Syaoran Li was the most handsome man you could have bumped into. Or you could've hoped and prayed to bump into. He was tall, with dark brown hair that looked messy but delicious. His eyes the rare color of amber. His body matched that of a Greek God statue. Every girl who set eyes on him wanted him.

Syaoran stood next to the bar; his amber eyes scanned the club. He saw two large men dressed in black on the top floor and two on the ground he was on. He looked to the right and saw three more and four more on his left. Easy. He thought as he made his way up the staircase.

o O o O o O o

Sakura tapped her fingertips to the music as she waited for the waiter to return with her water bottle. She smiled thankfully at the waiter as he handed her the cold water. "Thank you!" She shouted taking the bottle and opening it. She drank a sip as she walked away from the bar. Looking around for a booth with a ceiling fan she found one on the to far right of the club. Moving in and out of people. All she had to do now was get passed the staircase and she was near the booth with the cool air.

She gulped some water down, as she got closer to the staircase. Closing her eyes for a second as she poured a little bit of the cold water on her face. The next moment she felt herself falling backwards, her water bottle falling to the ground. As she waited to feel the hard ground it never came, instead she felt strong arms around her waist. Holding her close to something firm and warm. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a handsome fellow.

His alluring glowing amber eyes locked her emerald ones. She weakly smiled up at him. And then as if she could be any luckier he spoke.

"Are you alright?" His voice was deep, masculine and divine. Her mind told her to speak but she was having trouble forming words. She nodded slowly as he stood straight still holding onto her waist. He cocked a brow and lean his head to the right.

"I'm fine." She said loud enough for him to hear her. Then she remembered something, her eyes looked around her as he let go of her. She didn't want him to let go of her. But she had to see if Kokuyo was on his way or one of the others. It must have been her lucky day because they didn't even see anything wrong. She doubted they were even paying attention, for once. She'd love nothing more than to rub that fact in Touya's face, but that also meant they'd be on her more fiercely after the beating Touya would ensue.

"Sorry about that I was in a hurry." He smiled at Sakura and her chest felt a flutter. His smile made him even more irresistible. Sakura started feeling giddy by his kind smile.

Syaoran looked at her from head to toe; she was beautiful no doubt. She was breathtakingly stunning. He could see himself doing things to her. He smirked at her, holding his hand out to her. He had to make this quick and get out of the club. "What's your name?"

Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, smiling shyly, she held out her hand to his.

"Sakura."

"Sakura, what a pleasure to meet you." He took her hand in his and kissed her hand softly. Looking into her emerald green eyes he saw her cheeks tinting a light pink. "I'm so sorry for almost running you over. But like I said before I'm, _unfortunately_, in a hurry. Please forgive me." He let go of her hand and nodded his head as he started to walk passed her. Sakura turned around not thinking clearly and called out to him.

"Wait!"

He stopped and turned around facing her with his charming self; she lost her thoughts again at his beauty.

"Yes?" He asked warmly, still smiling charmingly.

She didn't know how to do this flirting business thing Tomoyo was so great at! She smiled and took a deep breath. "You could make it up to me, by coming to my birthday party next Saturday."

He stood there in deep thought. Sakura wanted to kick herself in the head for asking him. She didn't know him and he didn't know her! What was she thinking? She looked away feeling embarrassed and foolish then back at him as he slowly walked towards her. Okay here it was she was waiting for him to laugh in her face, waiting for the "Thanks but, no thanks."

He waved a hand in her face getting her attention. She blinked out of her reverie, blushing for getting so lost in her thoughts. "I'd like to go to your party. Where and what time?"

An explosion of joy erupted within Sakura. Her smile was even brighter. "It's at the Rose Hall and it starts at seven. Oh and it's a masquerade ball."

He smirked at her. "Great, see you there." Then he turned and left. Sakura was shocked that he said yes. She didn't even care about the water or the booth anymore. She ran towards Tomoyo and Nakuru to tell them the great news. That she had a date for her party and a very, very handsome one at that.

o O o O o O o

Touya stood with Mr. Morimoto and the others. "Touya, I must say you are like your father! May he rest in peace." He solemnly shook Touya's hand then the others hands.

Mr. Morimoto left out the back way with two huge men on either side. As the guys started for the door they came in from.

"Man that took so damn long!" Yukoto whined, as did Takashi. Tatsu rolled his brown eyes at the two.

"You weren't even listening to what was being said you losers."

Yukito shrugged.

Takashi smirked.

"Let's just get the girls and go home." Touya said opening the door. He looked at the ground when he heard something fell and break. His eyes locked on the microphone. His eyes narrowed with rage. "Tamahome, call Kokuyo." He bent down and grabbed the microphone. Tamahome pulled out his cell phone and dialed. "Tell him get the girls home, now!"

Touya showed the guys what he found. "Holy Lord!" Eriol spoke first looking at the broken microphone in Touya's grasp. Tamahome finished telling Kokuyo to take the girls home and his light green eyes widened.

"Who the hell was taping us?" Takashi shouted. Touya threw the small microphone on the floor before smashing it under his foot.

"Let's go!" Touya ordered pulling out one of his guns from his holster. They all ran down the stairs one by one trying to pass all the dancing morons that were in the way.

o O o O o O o

"Where's Touya?" Sakura shouted at Kokuyo. He just picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. "Let me go!"

"Sorry, Princess can't do that. Orders from Touya were to take you girls home." He looked at his partner and nodded to the other two. He looked at Tomoyo and Nakuru who just followed them out the back way.

"Put me down Kokuyo! I want to help Touya!" She yelled loudly, kicking her legs.

"If you don't stop fighting against me I'm going to have to restrain you from moving at all!" He growled. Worry filled her body as memories of her parents' death flooded her mind. She didn't want to lose Touya too. He was all she had left of a family. Her eyes stung with unshed tears. He lied! He said it wasn't going to be dangerous! She yelled in her mind as she closed her eyes. Kokuyo placed her in the backseat with Tomoyo and Nakuru. Getting in the drivers side, they soon sped off for home.

Sakura burst through the front door of the manisont; Kokuyo winced as they made their way to the living area to wait for Touya and the others to return. Tomoyo sat next to Nakuru; she could tell that Tomoyo was worried by the look on her face. Eriol was a high-ranking Wolf member but she still worried about him after all she loved him more then anything else.

On the other hand Nakuru was calm. She knew Touya would return safely with the rest of the guys. Her eyes looked to Sakura's back, sighing she stood up and walked over to her boyfriend's sister. Hugging her from behind she whispered softly in her ear,

"Don't worry, Toua is a great fighter. You know that," Sakura turned in her arms and hugged Nakuru, closing her eyes. "He'll be back soon, you'll see."

Sakura nodded her head, hoping that her brother would be okay.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Omg, Syaoran! Gaaah! I decided to update a little sooner then planned (smiles) I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing! YAY! _**Thanks everyone**_! You truly make my day.


	4. Chapter 3

**Fireflies – Chapter 3**

"Tatsu! Shoot that bastard already!" Tamahome yelled speeding up next to Takashi's bike.

Takashi's gun fried loudly hitting the tire of the man speeding up next to Yukito. The man flew off his bike landing on the ground, breaking his neck.

"Two more!" Takashi smirked his eyes glowing with rage.

Touya tried to fire his gun but he felt a strong pain rush through his right arm. Cursing under his breath as he looked at his arm. "Damn!" He had been shot in the right arm. Blood was oozing out fast. He had to get out of there before he got killed. Growling he yelled to Yukito.

"Head home!"

Yukito nodded then turned a sharp left leaving Tatsu, Tamahome, Takashi and Eriol. Touya slowed his bike and turned right. The guys seeing he had turned followed their leader.

"I'll get you for this Li!" He snarled as they stopped at a red light. Watching as Syaoran and three other bikers sped off.

Eriol stopped next to him, seeing the blood his dark blue eyes widened.

"Yo! Your arm! You alright?" Touya looked down then back at Eriol with furrowed brows. The rest watched Touya and Eriol,

Yukitp then arrived.

"I almost got him but his posse came out of no where." Yukito sighed looking at Touya.

"Head home." The light turned green and Touya sped off. Great, now Sakura was going to be upset. Inwardly snarling at the pain shooting from his right arm.

o O o O o O o

Tomoyo looked out the window as she heard the rumbling of bikes getting closer. She turned about to the group and looked at Sakura.

"They're home." Her voice softly sounded, relief swimming through her. Sakura ran towards the front door, throwing it open she ran outside towards the parked bikes. Looking at the guys they all seemed fine.

Jumping on Touya but pulled back when she heard him suck in a great deal of air. Her green eyes widened seeing all the blood on his shirt.

"Oh my God! You're hurt!" She pointed to his arm, feeling her stomach turn seeing the crimson liquid. "You lied to me! I could've help you -"

"Sakura!" Touya shouted, cutting her off. By now everyone was outside watching the siblings. He pushed passed her and took large strides to get inside the mansion. Yukito touched her arm to get her attention; he half smiled at her.

"It's not serious Sakura, don't worry he'll be fine." He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Nakuru started after her boyfriend shaking her head. Tomoyo hugged Eriol close to her body. He kissed her on the lips hugging her back.

"Whom were you going after?" Sakura asked looking at Takashi.

"Emeralds." Yukito spoke up looking at Tatsu.

"Let's get inside." Tamahome ordered walking ahead of them. Yukito helped Sakura inside knowing she was still worried about her brother.

"Thanks." She whispered looking up at Yukito. He smiled and gave a nod of the head.

o O o O o O o

It had been three days since that night that Touya got shot in the arm. Sakura hadn't said a word to him since that night. She was mad at him, and she was hurt that he had yelled at her. Sure he was bleeding and without a doubt in pain but he hadn't come to her and apologized for it either. With all that had happened Sakura forgot about the amber eyed hunk that was coming to her birthday party that Saturday. She smiled to herself; she hoped he'd come.

Her bedroom door opened slowly but she didn't notice until the person cleared their throat. Her emerald colored eyes opened and she sat up on her bed. Tomoyo smiled at her best friend.

"Still thinking about that guy?" Tomoyo sat next to Sakura on the bed, smirking at the younger girl. Sakura nodded.

Tomoyo giggled, pinching Sakura on the arm. "You're so cute!"

"Do you think he'll come?" She asked in high hopes for Tomoyo to be some sort of fortuneteller.

"I'm sure he'll show up."

Sakura smiled.

"I can't wait to see this guy!" Tomoyo laughed lying on the bed still looking at Sakura.

"I know!" She threw her arms in the air. She trailed off remembering him. "He's perfect!" She sighed happily.

"Where's Touya?" She asked trying to change the subject.

Tomoyo shrugged.

"Don't know. Haven't seen Nakuru either." Tomoyo rolled on to her side. "Maybe they're together."

A light knock came on Sakura's bedroom door. "Come in." She called to whomever was behind the door, lying on her stomach as the door opened revealing her brother. Sakura huffed angrily looking away from him.

"Get out." She ordered harshly. Tomoyo got up and looked at Sakura. "Where you going?"

"I'll be back later." Tomoyo smiled, waving to her friend as she shut the door.

Touya glared at Sakura.

"Sakura-" Touya walked near the window.

"Save it. I don't want to hear whatever you have to say to me." She rested her head on the bed looking in the opposite direction from where Touya stood. He glared harder at his little sister and walked to her side, grabbing her arm roughly. Pulling her up to face him. Sakura's eyes widened, shocked that Touya was being rough with her. He didn't let go of her arm just yet as his eyes locked on hers.

"I'm sorry." His voice was soft; his brown eyes soften looking at his baby sister. At times like these he wished his parents were alive.

"Sorry is not going to cut it." She looked down pulling her arm free. "You're all I have left of a family. What if something happened?" Sitting back on the bed she pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on her right knee. Touya sat next to her. His arm was slowly healing, shooting pain as he lifted his arm to pat Sakura on the back.

"I know, I was a jerk for yelling at you. I'm sorry, I was just so mad. You don't understand." The corners of his lips fell downwards. "I'm your big brother, I won't get killed. I promise, I have to protect my little sister." His words echoed in Sakura's head. "Sakura, you can't be mad at me." He smirked. "I'll cancel your party."

Sakura's head snapped up, her green eyes glared at him. "You can't do that!"

He smiled wickedly. "I will do it. I'm really sorry for yelling at you."

Sakura nodded her head. Smiling at her older brother. She hated when he played games with her when she was mad at him.

"Fine." She playfully punched his right arm, before she could stop herself she hit his hurt arm. She forgot about his hurt arm until he winced in pain, glaring at her. "Sorry! I forgot!"

Touya stood up holding his right arm. "Yeah right, you _forgot_ my ass!" He rolled his eyes.

Sakura laughed as Touya shook his head and started for the door. She jumped up off her bed following him out the door.

"Really, Touya, I forgot!"

"Whatever!" He looked back at her, grinning. "I think I will cancel your party for real!"

Sakura ran after her brother who ran out of her bedroom and down the hall. "Hey!"

Takashi, Yukito, Tatsu and Tamahome all watched as Touya ran from Sakura's screaming. They all laughed as Sakura tripped and fell flat on her face. Touya turned around and burst into laughter at Sakura sprawled out on the polished wooden floor.

"That's not funny!" She puffed. Standing up rubbing her nose. She pushed Yukito making him fall over the arm of the couch and unto Takashi, she laughed as Takashi pushed Yukito on the floor.

"Hey! No gay stuff!" Takashi yelled at Yukito whom was laughing on the floor. Tamahome lightly punched Takashi on the arm as he stood.

Tomoyo ran in to the living room where everyone was. She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her closer to her. "We got to go to the mall!"

"Why?" Sakura's eyes twinkled brightly. Touya took a seat next to Takashi. Yukitp sat on the floor looking at the girls.

"Uh. . ." Tomoyo stalled looking thoughtful. "Just to go?" Tomoyo answered smiling slyly.

Sakura nodded her head slowly. "Okay I guess. We're heading out. Kokuyo is not going!" she yelled at Touya before he could even say Kokuyo was going with them.

"Fine, just this once, but be careful!" Touya called out to the two girls. Both turned back around.

"We know." Tomoyo said sticking her tongue out at Touya. Tamahome chuckled at Tomoyo's childish action.

Sakura got in the passenger side as Tomoyo started the BMW. "So … why are we going to the mall?" She buckled her seatbelt, as did Tomoyo.

"I need to get something." Was all she said before she turned on the music and pulled away from the driveway. Sakura shrugged and rested back in the seat as Tomoyo drove towards the mall.

o O o O o O o

"You got five of my men killed!"

Syaoran rolled his eyes.

"_I_ didn't get anyone killed. _They_ got themselves killed." He sat back in his chair as his father continued to yell at him. Not caring one bit he ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair. Looking at his mother, she smiled motherly at her only son.

"Honey, calm yourself. Syaoran was not harmed. Be thankful our son came home alive." Her soft voice held significance as she looked at her husband. He was red in the face from all the yelling he had done.

Syaoran stood up and began to leave his father's office when he called out to him.

"Where do you think you're going? Sit down!"

Syaoran's tawny eyes glared at his father. He opened the door and left, slamming the door behind him. He wasn't going to hear anymore from his father.

Syaoran's cell phone started ringing, pulling it from his jean pocket he saw that it was Shay from his caller ID. "Yo."

"Syao, man, save me!" Shay's whiny voice yelled through the phone. Syaoran smirked hearing his friend in trouble.

"Still there with Meiling?"

"Yes, get up here! She's driving me nuts!"

"Do I have to?" Syaoran stepped outside of his mansion walking to his car.

"Yes!"

Syaoran chuckled. He started the engine and pulled out fast. "I'm on my way." He hung up throwing his phone to the seat next to him.

**

* * *

PinkSakura-Chan: YAY Chapter 3 is up! Major thanks to everyone who has reviewed/read or added this story or who has added me to their favorites! (smiles) THANK YOU! Please review and let me know what your thoughts are, heehee!**

**A Heart's Betrayal FANS: Big news! Chapter 6 is almost ready to be posted but LadyYueMoon and myself have made a MySpace page for AHB, so join the fun! Link is in profile. Check it out :D**


	5. Chapter 4

**Fireflies – Chapter 4**

"What about this one?"

"I do not care to help with this matter Tomoyo." Sakura sighed, irritated by her friend.

"Come on now, don't be a prude. Besides you're supposed to help with _this matter_. You're a girl!" Tomoyo laughed, pulling up another lacy number to show Sakura.

"Tomoyo!"

"Okay. . . this one!" She held up a tiny piece of red and black lacy cloth.

"I don't know what Eriol likes!" Sakura rolled her eyes. "I don't care to know either." She made a sour face.

"Oh okay!" Tomoyo looked through another rack of hangers, seeing a white and pink one she held it up high in the air, happily. "Sakura, what about this one?"

"Tomoyo, honestly, could you hurry this along!" Sakura looked at her watch then back at Tomoyo's glowing face. "We've been here for an hour!" Her hands firmly placed on her hips, tapping her foot impatiently. Sakura wanted to leave the mall. Tomoyo merely waved her hand at her, not caring what Sakura had to say.

This annoyed Sakura to no end. Stepping away from Tomoyo before she slapped her friend silly. Tomoyo turned around to see Sakura walking away from her.

"Hey! Where are you going?"

The auburn haired, emerald green-eyed soon-to-be eighteen year old turned to face the amethyst-eyed, raven-haired eighteen year old. She placed her hands back on her hips and frowned.

"Call me when you're done, I'm going to walk around before I go insane watching you pick out thongs!" Tomoyo giggled as she gestured for her to leave. Shaking her head as she left the store that Tomoyo dragged her in. Sakura looked around the mall, not really being a mall person she just wanted to leave but had to wait for her weird friend.

o O o O o O o

Tamahome walked into Touya's office along side Yukito and Tatsu. He stepped in and shut the door behind him. Eriol and Takashi were already seated on one of the black leather couches. Touya sat behind his desk in his large leather chair.

"You called us here for what Touya?" Asked Takashi, resting back in his seat and waited for their leader and friend to speak.

"Tran Li called today. He has informed me that our spies have completed what I asked of them." Touya rested his forearms on his desk. He looked at all five of the men in the room before continuing. "The Emeralds were indeed involved with the killings." He closed his eyes momentarily.

Eriol slammed his fist on the desk, his fears coming true. "Damn them to the depths of hell!" Yukito side glanced Touya, feeling horrible for his friend. Tamahome sat quietly in thought, as did Takashi and Tatsu.

"When do we meet with Tran?" Tamahome then asked looking at Touya, his chin resting upon his fist.

"Friday." Touya replied flatly. He was angry at the news Tran had given him but he thought it best to not show how he felt. Taking a deep breath to calm his raging hate for the Emeralds. "You all will be going along with some other members." He informed before standing up, he walked in front of his desk. Crossing his arms over his chest. Touya wanted to kill that foolish man and his brainless followers.

"I have a feeling this will be the beginning of something very much like a war." Tatsu stated looking at Touya then the others one by one.

"I agree." Touya's deep voice broke the tense silence. "But we Wolves will fight and defeat them."

o O o O o O o

Sakura closed her eyes as she walked through the almost empty mall; Tomoyo was still shopping. Sakura had walked around aimlessly for a good twenty minutes. Her eyes opened as she stopped in front of a flower shop. Thinking she had nothing else better to do, shrugged and decided to go in and look around.

She entered the floral shop smiling cutely as the smell of fresh flowers entered her nostrils. Her green eyes gazed at all the many different kinds of flowers and remembered her mother loved every single flower. This shop reminded her of her mother's garden and how she loved to watch her work in it. Sakura missed her mother so much that it hurt to even think of her or her father. So lost in her somber thoughts of her dead parents Sakura wasn't watching were she was going and bumped into something very firm.

Her clouded mind cleared instantly as she made contact with a man. "I'm so sorry!" she apologized full heartedly. Feeling embarrassed, her pretty creamy cheeks were stained a light pink as the man slowly turned around.

"Sakura?" She heard her name and looked up into the intense amber eyes of the man she met in the club, her cheeks darkened even more. "Fancy seeing you again." He smirked, lightly chuckling to himself. He recognized her and that made her smile, along with a painful flutter in the bottom of her belly.

"Hey what are you doing here?" She stupidly asked before she could stop herself. Sakura mentally rolled her eyes at her own dumbness, wishing she could kick herself in the teeth.

"With a friend who's with his fiancée. They're picking flowers for their wedding." He pointed to the couple to the far right of the store. "He couldn't take anymore of my sister. Just here for support, guess you could say." He leaned against the counter, smiling at her. She was starting to feel uneasy. "So what about you?"

Sakura cleared her throat; she didn't dare speak before thinking. She giggled softly as she looked away from him. "Here with my friend who's… well… getting …umm… birthday shopping for her boyfriend." She grinned thinking of Tomoyo. Nodding her head towards Victoria's Secret.

"Hmmm sounds like she's planning something fun for her boyfriend." He commented with that oh so sexy smirk, Sakura wanted to sigh, wanted to hug him, hold him, touch and kiss him; he was that gorgeous. He leaned so carelessly against the counter, wearing dark blue jeans and a simple black t-shirt. Sakura wanted to scream he was so attractive!

"And for herself as well." They laughed together. Dear God, another flutter! His laugh was like an intoxicating melody.

"Your party is still set for this Saturday right?" He asked his eyes locked on her.

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran looked in her eyes, beautiful in every way. She had such a sexy body he wanted to take her to his place and, well then, Syaoran started to have not so innocent thoughts about Sakura. Smiling wolfishly at her he stretched his hand out towards her.

"Syaoran." He spoke with such confidence. She shook his hand, forcing all her will power to let go of his hand when he pulled back.

Sakura opened her mouth to speak but before any sound could come out her cell phone started ringing. Hearing the ring tone she knew was set for Tomoyo, and at a great time too! _Perfect timing Tomoyo!_ She didn't want to answer it but had too. She gave an apologetic look at Syaoran.

"Yeah?" Sakura had to hold her tongue; she wanted to scold at Tomoyo for interrupting a great moment for her! "You're finally done? Are you sure about that? Did you ask to look in the back?" Sakura joked, rolling her eyes as Tomoyo answered her. Syaoran took this time to let his eyes wonder wherever they willed.

He was really starting to like Sakura even though they had only met each other now twice. She was cute, hell that didn't do justice for her. He thought she was amazingly wonderful to look at. He wanted her in his arms again.

Sakura hung up and pouted as she placed her phone back in her pocket. Her pouting made him want to grab her and kiss that adorable pout away. Syaoran wanted to kiss her, hold her in his strong arms.

"Do you have to go?"

She nodded sadly, smiling for him. "Yeah, she's finally done."

"How about I take you out for dinner tonight?" The words hit her hard. How would she get to go without letting Touya know? She smirked thinking Nakuru would surely help her out.

"Sure, I'll meet you at . . . ?"

"Do you like Chinese food?" He questioned. She nodded in response. "Okay meet me at Red Dragonfly at seven."

He wrapped his arms around her smaller form. Taking back by the shock of his arms around her Sakura hugged him back awkwardly. Smiling like a goofy schoolgirl nonetheless. She inhaled his scent and nearly felt like dying in his arms. Not only was he good-looking he smelled just as heavenly as he looked. Syaoran smelt so delicious. So intoxicating.

His scent smelt manly, a strong fragrance mixed with sandalwood and spices. He pulled back grinning at her blushing face. "Yeah, see you then." She stepped back, waved and started walking out of the flower shop on cloud nine. Syaoran watched as she rounded the corner and disappearing from his view. Whatever perfume she wore smelt just like he thought it would. She smelt like a heavenly garden of jasmine and magnolias with the slightest scent of cherry blossoms.

"Syaoran get over here!" He frowned deeply at Shay's voice. Turned his head in the direction of his friend's voice.

o O o O o O o

"Aww, I'm sorry sakura!" Tomoyo hugged her best friend. "If I knew you were talking to… what did you say his name was again?"

"Syaoran." She couldn't help but smile at his name, his visage and scent fresh in her mind.

"I wouldn't have interrupted."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "I've got a date with him tonight! I'm driving home!" She spoke looking at her friend and taking the keys from her hand.

"Is that wise?" Tomoyo's face contoured in confusion; her index finger tapped her chin looking deep in thought. Sakura frowned at her completely not getting what she was talking about.

"Why wouldn't it be wise?"

"Well, you're on cloud nine!"

Sakura rolled her eyes again. "Really Tomoyo I'm not you. I can do more then one thing at a time."

Tomoyo laughed at her words. "Ha! See I don't think I should let you drive."

"Shuup!" Sakura unlocked the car doors; they both buckled their seatbelts. Sakura pulled out and headed for home. She needed to talk to Nakuru. How was she going to get to go on her date without Kokuyo, inwardly growling; she was sick of him and his goons following her everywhere she went.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Yes, my laptop has been fixed! Yay! So I figured I'd hurry up and update this chapter since its been 19 days! Okay so thank you loyal reviewers, you rock! Thank you everyone! 


	6. Chapter 5

**Fireflies – Chapter 5**

****

Nakuru sat in Sakura's bedroom silently as her mind processed what she just heard. Looking at Sakura then Tomoyo, her eyes fell to the polished wooden floor. She scratched the side of her nose and she blinked her dark eyes several times.

Sakura hoped Nakuru could help her, because if she had nothing she would have to stay home and completely stand up Syaoran. She didn't take her eyes off of her brother's girlfriend.

"Why don't you just sneak out?" Tomoyo's soft voice cut through the silence that fell around the three. Sakura's left eye twitched.

"Are you kidding? Tomoyo, you know I'd get caught!"

Tomoyo nodded slowly. "You're right. You're too clumsy. So then what?"

Nakuru snapped her fingers; a brightly wicked smile adored her pretty face. She stood up looking at Sakura then Tomoyo. "I know how you can go on you're date. Tomoyo, start helping her with getting ready." Tomoyo smiled getting off the bed. Nakuru walked confidently to the door. "I'll be back."

"What are you going to do?" Sakura asked as the door opened.

"Don't worry your pretty little head. I'll be back." Nakuru smirked, closing the door.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo with clouded eyes. "She's going to do something evil isn't she?"

Tomoyo giggled with a short nod. "Okay! Let's get you ready." She pulled Sakura off the bed and pushed her into the walk in closet. Her amethyst-eyes scanned the racks of clothes. She turned her head looking over her shoulder to Sakura.

"Go take a shower, I'll pick your outfit!"

Sakura reluctantly left Tomoyo to thumb through her closet alone. She had second thoughts leaving Tomoyo alone; she knew her best friend had an evil side to her. Entering her bathroom she thought it foolish to allowing Tomoyo to pick out her outfit, but she hoped for once Tomoyo would surprise her.

o O o O o O o

Nakuru knocked lightly on Touya's office door. She pecked her head inside and saw Touya was on the phone. She smiled at her boyfriend as she shut and latched the door behind her. Standing next to him Nakuru ran her hand through his thick messy brown hair. Touya looked at his girlfriend as she sat on his desk crossing her long, lean legs.

Leaning forwards Nakuru unbuttoned the top buttons of his forest green shirt. Touya raised a brow at her actions, she merely grinned. Placing the phone back in its cradle he took a hold of her hand and kissed it tenderly.

Nakuru moved from his desk to his lap wrapping her slim arms around his neck. Toyua knew she was up to something by the evil glint in her eyes; he knew for sure she was up to no good. "Baby," He smiled at her pouting pink glossy lips.

"Hmmm?" He lifted his eyebrows, circling his strong arms around her tiny waist. Touya rested his head above her chest and kissed the base of her neck.

"I want to take Saku and Moyo out." She planted a kiss on his nose. "You know, girls night out."

He grinned evilly.

"Sure, where you going?" He asked looking up in her eyes. Nakuru ran her fingertips along his jaw line. His brown eyes darkened when Nakuru kissed his neck.

"Hmmm," She breathed softly, she knew Touya couldn't stand what she was doing to him. "Movies, dinner."

"That's fine as long as Kokuyo is with you girls." Nakuru pulled back and pouted cutely.

"Baby, I want to take them out alone, just the three of us." She twirled her finger in his hair. Touya shook his head.

"Kokuyo has to go or you don't get to go." His deep voice filled with authority. Nakuru brushed her lips against his, softly pressing her lips to his.

"Please?" She pecked at his lips.

"No."

Her dark eyes locked with his brown orbs. "Touya," She whispered next to his ear, sending chills down his spine. "I'll do anything you want. . ."

o O o O o O o

Tomoyo squealed with delight as Sakura twirled in front of her. She stood in the middle of her bedroom wearing a black skirt that stopped two inches below her knees, a shape fitted, crisp white dress shirt with sleeves that fell above her elbows. White high-heels that tied up around her ankles. Silver bangles on her right wrist, moon shaped earrings, a plain black choker. Her hair softly curled and tucked loosely back with wisps of her soft hair falling freely around her delicate face. Sakura's make-up only consisted of black eye liner, mascara and lip-gloss.

"You look amazing!" Nakuru stated as she entered the room dressed, ready to go. "Kokuyo is not going to be following us so you don't have to worry." she smirked at Sakura.

Tomoyo laughed. "How did you get Touya to agree to that?" Nakuru wiggled her eyebrows playfully and Tomoyo gigged shaking her head. Sakura on the other hand made a disgusted face but couldn't help but to laugh.

"No details. I think we know how you got him to agree." Sakura shuddered. Grabbing her little black handbag she walked over to Tomoyo and hugged her.

"Let's get going," Tomoyo cheered as Nakuru and Sakurar left the room. "You're already late!"

o O o O o O o

"Just call me when you're done, I'll be back to pick you up." Nakuru parked in front of Red Dragonfly. Sakura nervously twisted her fingers; she was having second thoughts about this.

"Where will you be?" Her eyes held worry within her emerald-green orbs. She looked at the restaurant then back to Nakuru.

Nakuru sweetly smiled, patting Sakura on the shoulder reassuringly. "We'll be at a friends house. Don't worry, everything will be okay. Go have fun now!"

Sakura nodded; taking her tiny black handbag, she opened the car door with her free hand and stepped out. "Yeah. Okay." She looked back at Nakuru then Tomoyo. "I don't know about this-"

Nakuru sighed. "Sakura! Come on you know you're just nervous seeing how this is your first date."

Sakura bit her bottom lip. Tomoyo stepped out from the backseat. "Don't think to much of it Saku. Chill!" she hugged friend. "You'll be fine. I know for sure you'll do fine." She smiled.

"You'll have tons of fun!" Nakuru smiled, hoping that she was getting through to Sakura.

"Gah! What do I say? I'm too nervous! My stomach hurts!" Sakura whimpered, her eyes watering.

"Do you want me to beat you?" Nakuru scolded. Tomoyo laughed.

"Sakura get in there! Or I'll drag you in there. . ." her amethyst eyes locked fiercely with Sakura's emerald ones.

Sakura nodded her head, smiling slightly.

"Have fun please!" Nakuru growled. Tomoyo got in the passenger seat and shut the door. Sakura shrieked. Fear spread through her body as Nakuru started the engine.

"Later!" She called trying to suppress the panicky feeling in her chest. She turned and now stood in front of the glass doors that would lead her to Syaoran. She took a few deep breaths, stepped forward to face her fate. Okay maybe not her fate more like her handsome, just absolutely blissful date.

Red Dragonfly was breathtakingly remarkable. The walls were painted a deep dark burgundy color; there were tables for two placed alongside the walls on the first floor. Booths and larger tables set up on the second floor. The ceiling looked like bamboo, there were paintings hung in their respected areas Sakura noticed with awe. Her eyes roamed the restaurant as she stood waiting for the hostess, an Asian girl with long black hair held up with chopsticks walked out from the left side. "Hello." She greeted smiling warmly at Sakura.

Sakura could've hugged her; she was so cute! The Asian girl wore a Chinese style dress that fell passed her knees. She bowed her head and held her left hand out. "Come this way." Her soft feminine voice soothed Sakura's tense nerves. Sakura followed behind her.

The Asian girl led her to a beautiful table for two on the left side. The tablecloth was white with a crimson hem. A red candle set in the center of the table with red rose petals surrounding the lit candle. Sakura pulled out her chair and sat looking up at the waitress. Even the chair she sat in was red and black.

"Mr. Li had to take a phone call, I'm Jade, I'll be your waitress for this evening." She handed Sakura a menu. _Li … Li. . . __**Li**__? Why does that sound familiar?_ Her mind kept asking as she looked at the menu. "May I take your drink order?"

Sakura smiled kindly at Jade. "I'll just have water with lemon, please." Jade nodded walking off to get her drink. Sakura's eyes read through the menu, she didn't know what to get everything seemed to be tasty.

"You're late you know." Came a deep voice, Sakura jumped at the sound of his soft voice. She placed the menu down in front of her and smiled seeing Syaoran. Her emerald-green eyes widened seeing his visage. Dressed in black slacks that showed his toned shapely legs and lean waist, long-sleeved burgundy colored dress shirt with a black tie; he looked out of this world. His chocolate brown hair an unruly mess as some of his shiny tresses shaped his unique amber eyes, but looked fantastic to sakura.

She raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow at Syaoran. "I'm not late. I'm fashionably on time." She smiled.

"It's seven-thirty…" He looked at his wristwatch. "-four. Sorry babe, but you are late." He sat in his chair in front of her, smirking rather handsomely. Sakura snickered with a nod.

"At least I'm here."

Jade retuned with her water and a glass of champagne for Syaoran, she assumed. "Thank you." She smiled at the cute Asian waitress.

He took a sip before putting his glass on the table he looked at Sakura. "Do you know what you want?" Jade took out a pen and tablet, ready to take their orders. She gave a thoughtful expression before shaking her head.

"Everything looks great. I don't know what to pick!" Shyly smiling at Syaoran. He lightly chuckled at her cuteness.

"Would you like me to order for you?"

"Sure."

Syaoran turned to Jade whom smiled at her boss. "She'll have the sweet and sour chicken with white rice." Jade wrote everything down and nodded.

"Sound good?" He turned his head to Sakura. Oh he was dreamy!

She only nodded her head mutely; she took a sip of her water as she stared at Syaoran as he looked back to Jade again. "And for you Mr. Li?"

"I'll have the pepper steak with white rice." she nodded her head. "Oh and bring two egg drop noodle soup." He half smiled at Sakura, Jade wrote everything down, bowing her head, she took the menus and left to place the orders.

"That's a lot of food." Sakura spoke softly; she loved this place. It was clean, nice, and beautifully elegant. It could be an elegant romantic place yet it could be a simple casual hung out. "This place is really wonderful."

Syaoran nodded his head. "Thank you." Sakura looked confused. "I own this restaurant."

Her eyebrows raised in amusement. "Really? That's cool!"

Syaoran leaned forwards on the table his forearms rested in front of his chest. His glowing amber eyes wondered freely on Sakura's features. "You look very stunning by the way." He winked and made Sakura blush prettily pink.

"You look good yourself." Fell out the words from her mouth before she could stop her hyperactive mind from thinking clearly. Syaoran chuckled deeply as he sat back in his chair.

o O o O o O o

Hideki looked at Xiao Lang in fear he would lose his life by the information he had to tell Syaoran's father. Xiao Lang was older but still was in shape with salt and peeper colored hair and amber eyes. He gulped seeing Xiao Lang ending his phone call. His cold eyes locked on Hideki.

"What do you need?" His deep rough voice rang out through his office. Writing something down on a piece of paper before he looked back up to Hideki.

"I was sent here to inform you."

"Then don't just stand there like a little boy, out with it! I'm a busy man. I don't have all day."

Hideki nodded, hating Syaoran's father even more.

"The package you sent to Sanosuke Aino was stolen." He regretfully informed. Xiao Lang's eyes grew deadly staring at Hideki.

"How the _hell_ did that happen?" He yelled angrily. Slamming his fists on the desk as he stood rigid.

Hideki spat the name of the thief in disgust, "Tran Li."

o O o O o O o

Touya rubbed his temples, Tamahome groaned and Takashi sighed deeply. Yukito stood in the middle of the room. Tatsu entered sitting next to Takashi.

"Where's Eriol?" He asked eyeing the gang.

"With Tomoyo." Yukito answered pocketing his hands in his jeans. Touya looked at Yukito, "Go ahead then."

"The Emeralds know we have the package. Somehow Xiao Lang had someone watching as one of them delivered it. Tran stole it, yes, but one of the Emeralds tried to stop him from doing so and was killed by one of Tran's people." Yukito finished looking at Touya.

"Great." Tamahome commented dryly.

Takashi frowned hearing what yukito said; this was getting worse.

"What do we do now?" questioned Tatsu.

Touya leaned himself on the doorframe. He wanted to blow up all the Emeralds, anyone and anything Emerald. He massaged his forehead thinking of what he could do. The meeting with Tran was tomorrow.

"I know Xiao Lang won't do anything right now. He's going to wait. He's going to take his time to strike back." Touya's clear deep voice echoed in the room. "We'll plan with Tran tomorrow. Just be alert for anything suspicious. I'm sure he is going to cover his tracks as best as he can. He wouldn't want any of this to get out in the open."

o O o O o O o

It had been an hour since Sakura arrived at Red Dragonfly; nervous and thinking of leaving now she sat laughing and having a great time. Wanting the night to never end, she wanted to stay with Syaoran. They had eaten, talked, laughed and shared stories with each other. Both could feel chemistry between them. Even Syaoran - a once player, felt himself liking Sakura.

Looking at his wristwatch. "So you want to head out of here and go somewhere else?" he asked coolly, Sakura beamed. Syaoran stood and grabbed her hand.

"Sure just let me make a quick call."

Syaoran led her out of the wonderful restaurant. The night was cool with a feather light breeze. This date had been wonderful. Stepping to the side she dialed Nakuru's number.

"How'd it go?" Came her excited cheery voice.

"It's not over yet. I just wanted to let you know I'll get Syaoran to drive me home."

"What?" She shouted. "You can't! You're going to get caught." Nakuru pointed out. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Just when you get home stay with Touya and tell him I went to sleep."

"Fine. If we get in trouble by Touya I'm going to hurt you!"

"I know, I know." Sakura giggled, seeing Syaoran getting in his car.

"So how's it going so far?"

Sakura sighed dreamily into the phone. "Wonderful."

Nakuru laughed.

"That's great! Okay, so you have two hours, then get home you hear me?"

Sakura nodded though she knew Nakuru couldn't see. "Aye, read you loud and clear. Thanks!" Sakura flipped her phone shut and put it back in her handbag as she walked to where Syaoran's car was. She opened the passenger door and got in, buckled her seatbelt and smiled at Syaoran. "Nice car."

It was a midnight blue BMW 650 with black leather interior she noticed. She only knew this because of Yukito and his obsession with cars.

This car matched Syaoran so well she thought as he pulled out and started driving, shifting the gears he glanced her way. His charming lips curved upwards; her heart leaped with pure happiness.

"Where are we headed to?"

"Wherever you want to go." His cool reply, Sakura couldn't believe she wasn't dreaming. He was everything a girl could want nor need. Here she was sitting next to the most beautiful man, having a great time. Smiling inwardly she felt happy, really happy for the first time in ages.

"How about the lake?"

"Sounds good."

Sakura stared at Syaoran as he drove. He shifted gears, slowing to a complete stop at a red light. He's head slightly turned towards Sakura, half smiling. Sakura blushed, looking away grinning sheepishly.

He started driving again.

"So we've established that you have an older, overly protective brother. A house – mostly – filled with his friend's. Tomoyo, is your best friend and that you will be starting your first year in college next month." he gave a quick glance to Sakura. "And now Red Dragonfly is your new, favorite restaurant."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yes, that sounds correct."

"So technically I'm breaking the law because I'm on a date with a minor." he sighed, grinning. "I feel so old."

"And how old are you, exactly?"

"Twenty-two." Older was better.

Sakura laughed. "Well, I'll be eighteen in five days. So no worries." she smiled.

o O o O o O o

Nakuru entered the mansion feeling worried that she was going to get caught. God help her if she did! She would have Sakura's head on a silver platter. She peeked her head around the corner seeing no one in sight she took off running towards Sakura's bedroom. Panting as she opened the bedroom door, she slipped in and shut the door stealthy. Shocked that no one was around to catch her. She felt like James Bond as she took Sakura's pillows and fixed them under the comforter to make it seem that Sakura was sleeping.

She turned the lights off and exited the room, with her back turned to the hallway she bumped into someone, jumping in fright. She turned around seeing Takashi.

"Whoa! Chill." He said holding his hands in front of him.

Nakuru held a hand to her chest willing her heartbeat to slow. "Where's Touya?" she asked looking around the hall she stood in with Takashi.

"In his bedroom." Takashi wiggled his eyebrows.

"Ugh! Takashi you pervert!" Nakuru pushed past hum rolling her eyes.

Takashi snickered.

She made her way to Touya's bedroom. She hoped he wouldn't have to talk to Sakura or needed her for anything. Calming her nerves as she walked through the halls to his room.

She entered his room, the lights were off, closing the door she heard the water running and knew he was in the shower. She looked at the digital clock on his nightstand and sighed. Sakura had fifteen minutes to get home. Nakuru stepped into the bathroom undressing herself, praying to God she could play it cool. Dropping her clothes to the ground she stepped into the shower with Touya.

Surprising him with a great view, grinning he pulled her close to him.

o O o O o O o

Syaoran had to stop for gas on their way to drop Sakura off home. Sakura bit her lower lip in fear she'd get caught. Her cell phone started ringing Tomoyo's ring tone.

"Hey!" Tomoyo whispered softly.

"Why are you whispering?" Sakura asked.

"Eriol is sleeping, where are you at?"

Sakura growled. "Syaoran had to stop and get gas! Where's Nakuru and Touya?"

Tomoyo left her bedroom quietly, stepping into the hallway.

"I think they're in his bedroom."

Sakura sighed, looking at Syaoran pumping the gas. "I'll be home soon. I hope! Did you ditch Nakuru for Eriol?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Yeah. Okay I'll be waiting for you."

Sakura held her phone in her hand as Syaoran got back in the car, started it and pulled out. "You okay? You look a little pale." He took her free hand in his.

Sakura nodded slowly. "Yeah, I'm good."

After what seemed like an hour Syaoran pulled up to the gates of her mansion.

"This is fine, I can walk up the driveway!" She said a little rushed. He cocked his head to the side. "I don't want to wake my brother." She laughed nervously getting her handbag. Syaoran grinned at her.

"Alright, I'll see you Saturday then."

Sakura beamed a bright smile. "Thanks for tonight Syaoran." Despite the fact that she had to get inside without anyone seeing her she dearly wanted Syaoran to kiss her goodnight.

Syaoran's eye locked on her. She was really fun to be around and very beautiful. He took her cell phone from her hand and flipped it open. "My cell phone number." He answered her unspoken question. He flipped it shut and leaned close to her and handed it back to her with a smile. She opened the door but was stopped from getting out. Syaoran couldn't hold down the urge any longer.

He cupped her face with his hands and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Waiting to see if she'd push him away or accept him. Sakura pressed her pink lips unto his without thinking. He then dived in and kissed her fully on the lips, her heart racing from the sweet touch. Closing her eyes Sakura felt shy kissing him but didn't stop. His warm lips moved with hers in a secret intoxicating dance. He pulled back a moment later giving her another quick peck. Letting his hands fall from her face. She was blushing, he smirked his devilish smirk as she shyly smiled.

"See you Saturday." His voice was husky and his eyes alight.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Okay this chapter is longer! I hope you all enjoyed it… hee hee hee! Thanks everyone for reviewing/reading, muah!

**A special thanks to**: -Kori Kage Tenshi-, AngelEmCuti, Angel Sakura 117, AnimeObsessionFantasy, Ann03525, amethyst fire phoenix, animallover5, Bayb-Tiger, BlackDraconian, Black Wolf Chic 2, cheerysakura88, Chibi Strawberry Neko, darkpath42, DiamondRose3, Enamored-Angel, firegoddess372, Golden Emerald, glowing-night, InDeCiSiVe Girl, IchigoShortCake, infiniteternity, Inuyashangel, Jhey Ungson, jennycuenca, jewelcrystal-potter, kyo-kyou, LadyYueMoon, Little Miss Falling Petals, michigaki, Pati101, Princess makkura, pyroAssasin14, rosedreamer101, Ruize, SakuraTezuka, Seishuku Arashi, silvermoneyfairy, Teruna Hime, wishingstardust, yZa11. You rock and inspire me to finish this story! Woo :D


	7. Chapter 6

**Fireflies – Chapter 6**

Sakura's body shook with a strong force the next morning. The sunlight was filling her bedroom, warming the darkness away. Sakura groaned sleepily as she rolled unto her back, rubbing her closed and sleepy crusty eyes. Sitting up while she dusted the sleep away from her green eyes, her messy long auburn hair a complete disaster as she glared up at the rude awakening.

"What the hell?" She boomed making the person wince with fright. Sakura huffed throwing her covers off of her.

"Hey! Hey! Cool it Sakura it's me!" Nakuru shrieked backing away from the fuming girl. "Sorry, but you wouldn't wake up!"

"Maybe I didn't want to wake up Nakuru!" Sakura crossed her arms, now standing straight. The glare never flattered. She was mad that Nakuru shook her evilly out of her peaceful dreamland. "So what's so important that you had to shake me as if the house were on fire!"

Nakuru nervously laughed.

Sakura stomped her foot on the wooden floor. Truly she wanted to strangle her brother's girlfriend. Nakuru sat on Sakura's bed and patted next to her for Sakura to sit.

Sakura growled but sat down.

"Whaaat?" She whined like a little child; her glare fell from her face as she looked at the women next to her on the bed. Nakuru smiled widely at the younger female.

"Okay, so spill! I want to hear all that happened last night." She whispered excitedly grabbing Sakura's left hand. The events of last night rushed back thus making her blush and smile shyly. Her beautiful emerald eyes beamed.

"Last night was wonderful."

Nakuru squealed girlishly pulling Sakura into a tight hug. "Spill it already!" She shook her shoulders.

Sakura nodded with a giggle. "Okay, okay! But before I do…" her eyes darted from side to side. "…Did we get away with it?"

Nakuru nodded. "Yeah, I was with Touya all night." Sakura raised a brow. "Don't even say anything!" Her eyes narrowed playfully as she slapped Sakura on the leg. "Did you get in without anyone seeing you?"

This time Sakura nodded. "With the help of Tomoyo. Takashi almost saw me, but she pushed me out of his line of vision before he saw me," She sat Indian-style on her bed before continuing. "Though Tomoyo nearly killed me by pushing me!"

"Oh I did not!" Came Tomoyo's voice from the doorway, she shut the door and jumped on the bed. "You're over reacting, as usual." She smiled at Sakura.

Nakuru growled with annoyance. "_**Okay**_! Just tell me!"

"Yes, Sakura spill it already! What happened? Did it go well? Did he kiss you?" Tomoyo babbled excitedly.

Nakuru looked at Tomoyo with confusion. "She didn't tell you already?"

"No, she didn't! She wouldn't say anything." Tomoyo glared at Sakura.

Sakura ran her hands through her hair, trying to fix the tumbleweed-ish mess. "Last night was really great. Syaoran was wonderful, a gentleman . . . so unbelievably. . . " She sighed with a wide smile upon her face.

"Perfect!" Nakuru and Tomoyo giggled, hugging Sakura.

"Did he kiss you though?" Tomoyo asked.

Sakura nodded shyly. Her face brightened.

"Oh my God!" Tomoyo gushed jumping up on the bed.

Nakuru laughed, raising her arms above her head. "Hallelujah!" Sakura laughed.

"So. . . how was it?" Tomoyo asked after they were silent again. She sat Indian-style next to Nakuru.

Sakura thought if over. A good ten seconds pasted. "Breathtakingly awesome." She heaved a sigh. Remembering his lips on hers made her head buzz and her chest constrict, and the butterflies took flight again in her belly.

o O o O o O o

All eyes fell upon the figure that entered the meeting room, a pair of amber eyes glared fiercely at his son whom just decided to show his face. "So glad you could join us Syaoran." He turned his back on his son and continued with what he was talking about.

Unfazed by his father's actions he took his seat by Shay and Hideki.

"Just waking up?" Hideki asked glancing sideways at Syaoran.

Shay smirked evilly as he looked at Syaoran. "So what did you do last night?" He whispered.

Smirking as he looked at Shay. "That's for me to know."

Hideki and Shay snickered.

"Is there something you'd like to share to all of us, Syaoran Li." His father shouted speaking his sons' full name in anger. They stared at each other then Syaoran rolled his eyes. He hated it when his father said his full name; it made him feel like a foolish little boy.

"No Xiao Lang, you may continue with whatever the hell you are going on about." He waved his hand in front of him. Xiao Lang's cheeks reddened. He slammed the folder down harshly on the desk and swiftly walked around to his son.

"You," He grabbed Syaoran's shirt collar. "Get out!" He tugged roughly on Syaoran pushing him to the door. Opening the door he threw his son out of the meeting room and followed, slamming the door shut behind them. Syaoran glared at his father. "Come with me, now!"

"What is your damn problem?" Syaoran shouted as he followed his father down the hall while fixing his shirt.

"_You_! Are the rudest piece of - rotten bag of potatoes!" Xiao Lang pointed to the opened door. "Get in there!" Syaoran stalked in the room.

Banging the door shut, Xiao Lang huffed with rage. Syaoran rolled his stormy tawny eyes at his father. "You don't even know what happened!"

"Then stop acting like a woman and tell me already!"

"Them damn Wolves -" He spat the word with venom. "Got a hold of the package I sent to Sanosuke Aino! Apparently Adam had Tran Li spy on us! Do you understand what I'm saying here boy?" He waved his arms in the air.

"Yes I do." He shrugged. "So? What was in the package?" Syaoran sat himself on a chair looking at his father pace.

"That's none of your concern." He turned to face his only son. "Touya will get us back! I know he is planning something as we speak and for you to give me damn grieve when I'm holding an important meeting!"

Syaoran stood up, his icy glare locked on his father. "Well, since it's none of my damn concern I'll leave you to your meeting." He opened the door and gave a second glance at his father. "Don't call me when you need me to do your dirty work then."

And slam the door he did and left his father's house in a furious state.

o O o O o O o

Sakura stepped out of the shower and into her bedroom wrapped in a big fluffy lavender towel. Nakuru and Tomoyo had tackled her and hugged and kissed her cheeks when she told them the details of last night. Tomoyo's second time tackling her!

She smiled thinking of Syaoran; he was a really nice guy. He seemed to have everything and that made Sakura think: maybe something was wrong with him. Could one person be that perfect? She frowned for thinking negatively.

She hummed softly to herself as she flicked on the light to her walk in closet. Her birthday was tomorrow; she needed to make sure everything was perfect for the party. The party, Syaoran would be at her party and she couldn't hold down the tingles she felt thinking about him at her party.

She dried herself off, grabbed fresh undergarments, light blue jeans and a pale yellow tank top. Fixing her hair in a simple, yet messy, bun. Smiling at her reflection, she slipped on white flip-flops. Grabbed her purse and made her way to the door.

Tomoyo was in the hallway talking to Nakuru when she shut the bedroom door. Tomoyo smiled her way as Eriol hugged her from behind. Sakura walked up to the three. Tomoyo said, kissing Eriol on the lips before turning to Sakura. "Ready?" Nakuru and Eriol walked away.

Sakrua nodded. "Yeah."

"Oh la la, Sakura, you look stunning!" Tomoyo clapped her hands, smiling.

In return Sakura just rolled her eyes. "Let's get going Tomoyo." She looped arms with her best friend.

o O o O o O o

Eriol entered the room where all the guys were waiting. Touya looked at him with a black face. "Finally you're here. Everyone let's go." He walked out of the room followed by Takashi, Yukito, Tatsu, Tamahome and Eriol. They were dressed in black slacks with different colored dress shirts. They'd be taking cars this time around.

Touya took out his cell phone as it rang; looking at the caller ID he saw that it was Kokuyo calling. "Yes?"

"Sakura is giving me and Kyo problems about us going along with her and Tomoyo." Came his deep gruff reply. He was far from being annoyed with Sakura's attitude. Sometimes she acted too childishly. Didn't she understand that some people wanted the Wolves dead?

Touya snarled as he got in his car with Yukito next to him. "Give her the damn phone."

Kokuyo handed her the phone, Toouya could already hear her complains.

"What?" She barked rudely as she glared at Kokuyo and Kyo. "Why must you order your goons to follow me? I'll be eighteen tomorrow! I can handle myself Touya!"

"Look, stop being a brat and get in the car and go where you need to go. I'm not going to allow you to go by yourself." Touya's voice was cool and calm. Meaning he was not going to let up. This made Sakura want to kill her brother, and then Kokuyo and Kyo. "Now, I don't want Kokuyo or Kyo calling me again Sakura, I've got a very important meeting today-"

"So?" Sakura spat angrily.

"So I don't want to be bothered by unnecessary and pointless bull spit."

"Fine- wait! What meeting?" She asked forgetting that Kokuyo and Kyo were standing in front of her.

"Don't worry about it. I got to go, be careful."

"Yeah, yeah. I know!" She hung up and threw the cell phone back at Kokuyo. She stuck her tongue out at him as she got in the SUV with Tomoyo. Kyo rolled his eyes, Kokuyo got in the drivers seat.

"I say we just give her away." Kyo smirked, earning a death glare from Sakura. They all buckled their seatbelts. "Where to first?"

"Rose Hall, then to the caterers and then to get Sakura's dress." Tomoyo spoke up leaning forwards in her seat.

"That all?" asked kyo.

"Yeah I guess." Tomoyo looked at Sakura who shrugged looking out the window. She jumped in surprise as her phone sounded that she had a text message. She looked at Tomoyo as she dug in her purse for her cell. Tomoyo wiggled her eyebrows.

Sakura opened her phone, looking confused, she read:

_I'm just leaving my father's house. What are you doing?_

Sakura slowly looked over to Tomoyo. "What. Did. You. Do!"

Tomoyo giggled shaking her head. "I did nothing!" Kokuyo and Kyo ignored the girls. "But get the ball rolling." She smiled mischievously.

"Tomoyo you. . . you freak!"

"Just reply to it!" Tomoyo rolled her eyes. Sakura looked back down at her phone. Smiling she then began to reply to Syaoran.

_I'm heading to Rose Hall to make sure everything is ready for the party tomorrow. Getting my dress too. Errands. . . blah._ She sent the text message.

_Ah big 1-8 tomorrow, haha, excited? I am._ He answered a few minutes later.

Sakura laughed as she read the text.

_Somewhat. . . Only looking forward to one thing or rather one person. _

Who'd that be?

You. 

_I'm glad. You've been on my mind since I almost knocked you down._ Grinning, he was happier now that he was texting Sakura.

_I can't wait to see you again Syaoran._ She blushed pink. Boy, he was good.

_I know you do._ She could just see the confident smirk on his handsome face.

_Well I'm at Rose Hall now. I hate the owner of this place; she's old and rude._ Sakura replied.

_Haha, I bet she is. If I were there I'd make her be sweet to you._

_Aww. Then I really wish you were here with me._

Tomoyo shook her head at Sakura. "Say bye now, come back down to Earth." Sakura glared playfully at her best friend.

"Hey it was your doing!" She smiled. "Thanks by the way."

o O o O o O o

"He was trying to pay them off. To get them to take the blame." Tran stated showing Touya the contents of the package. Touya read the papers, looked over the pictures that Tran handed him and scowled deeply. This information made him loathe the Emeralds even more.

Tamahome, Takashi, Yukito, Tatsu and Eriol sat in stunned silence. Yukito felt bad for Touya; they all knew now for sure that it was indeed the Emeralds who had murdered Touya and Sakura's parents. The King and Queen of the Wolves as some would think.

It was that horrible man, Xiao Lang Li. They knew it was he whom had done the damned evil deed.

"What do we do now?" Asked Tamahome looking at Touya then Tran. The leader of the gang didn't answer nor did he look to anyone. He sat in his chair wordlessly with his chin held between his thumb and forefinger. His brown eyes darkened deathly; everyone in the room could see he was plotting his revenge.

"My men are watching Sanosuke Aino to see how he is involved. Touya, I'm sorry man. I promise that we will make Li pay greatly."

Touya looked up. "I know. He'll definitely pay for what he's done to my family and to all of our lives."

o O o O o O o

"Finally we are home!" Sakura exclaimed happily falling unto her bed. Tomoyo went to put Sakura's dress away. It had been four and a half hours since they left the house. The sun was slowly fading, the sky was beginning to welcome the darkness.

"I didn't think that was going to take all day!" Tomoyo sighed falling next to Sakura on the bed, Sakura laughed.

"You never do!"

"I can't wait for tomorrow! You're going to look so outstanding!" Tomoyo gushed joyfully. She looked at Sakura who was pressing away at the number pad on her cell phone. "Good lord! Sakura, you've been talking to Syaoran all day!"

Sakura puckered a brow high.

"Stop!"

"Hold on I- Hey!"

Tomoyo snatched the cell phone out of Sakura's hand and read aloud what she saw on the small screen. "I want to kiss you too…" She giggled looking at Sakura's reddened face. "Aww, Saku, how cute!" Sakura pulled a pillow over her flushed face. "You want to touch, hug, kiss Syaoraaan!"

"Shut up!" she shouted, her voice muffled by the pillow. "Give me back my phone!" Hearing the sound of the keys being pressed she got up and looked at Tomoyo with wide eyes.

"Oh my god Tomoyo! What the hell!" She jumped forwards but Tomoyo got up before she could grab her. "Don't you **dare** send anything!" She got up and ran after Tomoyo. "I'm going to kill you!" She shouted as she chased Tomoyo down the hallway.

It was a phenomenon as to how Tomoyo managed to run and text at the same time. Abruptly she stopped running, turned around and handed Sakura her phone laughing evilly. Sakura slowly took a hold of her phone. Afraid to see the damage; she glared at Tomoyo.

"What did you send?" her voice squeaked from fear. She looked at her phone as it sounded that there was a new message, her face red like fire she opened the text. Tomoyo threw her arm around Sakura's shoulder as they both read what Syaoran had to say.

_Bold. Babe, you don't have to be shy. I'll make sure to fulfill my duties the next time we see each other. I'll take your breath away. It'll be a birthday to remembe_r.

Sakura could feel her body heat rise from embarrassment.

"**Tomoyo!**" Sakura slapped her forehead. "Oh my god! What the hell did you tell him?" Tomoyo giggled, patting her back.

"Don't worry what I said be thankful! Got to get things rolling with you and him." She smiled sweetly, too sweetly.

Sakura blinked dumbly at her friend, standing in one spot not moving at all. Tomoyo grabbed her hand and dragged her back to her bedroom. Sakura still said nothing. "Breathe, Sakura. . . It may be the last time you can breathe." Tomoyo said in a singsong voice, winking at Sakura's red face. Shutting the door behind her she pushed Sakura to sit on the bed.

"You like this guy right Sakura?" Tomoyo snapped her fingers in front of Sakura's blank emerald-green colored eyes. She nodded timidly. "Well, it appears he likes you just as much as you like him so what's with the shy girl routine?"

"He's too perfect!" Sakura said a little louder then she had anticipated. "What do I say to that?" She pointed to her cell phone in her hand.

Tomoyo placed her hands on her hips. "Stop being so shy! Play along with him."

"Play?" She glared icily. "I don't think he is playing!"

"You know you want whatever he's going to give so just take and be thankful to your best friend for helping you!" Tomoyo smirked. Sakura groaned falling backwards on her bed.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: YAY! Thank you everyone for the reviews! More review are always wanted :D 


	8. Chapter 7

**Fireflies – Chapter 7**

Syaoran woke slowly in his bedroom the next morning, rolling on his back he looked to the ceiling. He had talked all day and most of the night with Sakura. She made him smile just by the thought of her. He couldn't wait to see her tonight. He had grown very fond of her and in a short time. He wanted to kiss her again and again. To hold her hand; he wanted to be with her. He wanted her to be his.

The ringing of his cell phone brought him out of his trance. He reached his strong long arm to his nightstand. "What?" His deep voice rumbled out.

"I need you to do something."

Syaoran rested back on his bed. "I told you not to call me. Do it yourself, father."

He then heard a grunt, sigh and a loud bang from the other line. "Do not disobey me boy! I need you to do this! It's important."

"No." He replied with a flat and bored tone. "I'm not going to do whatever it is you want. Get someone else to do it. I'm busy today." And that was the end of the call. Syaoran flipped his phone shut and sat it next to him on the bed. The nerve of his power-hungry father to demand he do another dirty job for him.

He took hold of his cell phone again. . .

o O o O o O o

Sakura poked her head from under the covers hearing her cell phone ring. She shuffled sleepily to grab her ringing oh-so-loudly cell phone. Not even bothering to open her eyes as she answered with her sleepy voice.

"Too early… hello?"

"Happy birthday beautiful."

A chuckle made her ears perk, her eyes snap open. "Syaoran!" She whimpered falling back into bed, covering herself with the big soft comforter. "It's too early!"

"I know, but I had to hear your voice." His smooth deep voice sent shivers through her body. "So let me take you out for breakfast." He smiled, getting out of bed and walking to his window. Sakura ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know if I can leave." She softly replied. "My brother won't let me go anywhere alone. Plus Tomoyo will want to pamper me all day." She laughed lightly. "I'm sorry."

"No that's fine, I'll see you tonight then. I can't wait to give you your birthday gift." His voice tuned teasing.

Sakura blushed, shaking her head, mentally smacking Tomoyo in the head. "Yeah, I can't wait to see what it is!" She sounded so animated it made Syaoran chortle deeply.

"You're too cute."

Sakura grinned girlishly. "I'll see you tonight, someone's at my door."

"Okay, take care. Bye."

"Come in!" Sakura called out leaning towards her nightstand where she placed her cell phone on top. The door flew open, banging the wall as Tomoyo and Nakuru ran in and jumped on Sakura's bed. "Dear God!" Sakura laughed, a hand to her chest. Sakura's eyes widened with mock-fright from the unexpected loud entrance.

"HAPPY BRITHDAY!" Both yelled in a singsong voice as they jumped on the bed. Sakura laughed at their immature action. "Sakura's finally an adult!" Nakuru plopped down in front of Sakura, grinning like a madwoman, Tomoyo soon followed suit. Sakura's eye twitched.

"We should do something wild!" Tomoyo's eyes darkened with an evil smirk. She laughed loudly waving her arms above her head. Sakura giggled seeing Tomoyo's face.

"Like what, Tomoyo?" Nakuru asked, winking at Sakura.

Tomoyo gave a thoughtful look. "Hmmm. . . A tattoo?"

"Ha! _No_ way." Sakura shook her head.

"Hmmm. . ." Nakuru tapped her chin with her index finger. "A piercing?"

"I don't think so. Nice try but I'm not doing any _wild_ today." Sakura looked at both Tomoyo and Nakuru smugly.

"Fine, way to ruin the fun." Tomoyo pouted.

"Then let's get ready for today! Hurry and take a shower so we can eat!"

"Ready?" Sakura asked confusedly. "We've got plenty of time!"

"Yes, yes we know until the party! _Dur_!" Tomoyo slapped her forehead. "But today is all about you!"

Nakuru nodded getting off the bed pulling Sakura with her. "Yes! So go now and take a shower and get downstairs!"

"Okay! Okay, you don't have to push me! Sheesh!"

Though it had been five years since her parents were with her; she was still upset that she had lost them at such a young age. She'd hid the pain and sorrow in front of the others but right now she wanted to cry her eyes out. She was now eighteen, parentless and wounded at the thought. Tears slowly descended Sakura creamy cheeks as she stepped out of the shower. Wrapping her cold body with a large towel and sat herself on the floor, sobbing brokenly. She wanted nothing more then to hear her mother's sweet voice, her father's carefree laugh. She'd give anything just to feel their safe warm embraces again.

Wiping her tears with the towel, she had to get up and get ready before someone came for her. The sad sobs hindered slowly; her eyes were puffy now. Turning on the cold water Sakura splashed the cold water to her face trying to reduce the puffiness. She sniffed some more as she dried her face and body. She wrapped the towel around her again as she exited from the bathroom into her bedroom.

Sakura entered her closet, sighing she looked around for something to wear. As she was getting her black jeans on she heard a spooky musical sound meaning someone had texted her. Pulling her head through her midnight-blue baby doll tee, she slipped her feet in sandals. Brushed and French braided her long auburn hair. Sakura finally smiled at her reflection and went for her cell phone.

_Hurry up Amber!_ she read the text that Tomoyo sent.

Getting up off her bed she started for the door.

o O o O o O o

In the kitchen awaited Takashi, Yukito, Tatsu, Tamahome, Eriol, Tomoyo, Nakuru and two more females. Tomoyo peeked her head out of the kitchen and smiled happily. "She's coming!" she whispered. Everyone stood up; Yukito grabbed the ice cream cake from the fridge.

"Happy birthday!" They all shouted as Sakura entered the kitchen; stunned she stood still her hand held to her chest. She smiled at her friends.

"Dang it!" She closed her eyes breathing in deeply as Tomoyo pulled her further in the kitchen. "Oh please don't do this! I'm too old now!" Tomoyo pushed her in a chair as Yukito walked towards her with the cake, as they started to sing 'happy birthday' to her. Sakura's face flushed but her eyes were glowing. Nakuru placed a cone party hat on her head. Sakura's eye examined the kitchen; they had put streamers and balloons everywhere.

"Make a wish and blow out the candles!" Tomoyo sang brightly smiling at the birthday girl.

"I'm not two!" Sakura pouted cutely. She blew the candles out and looked up. "Where's Touya?" She questioned, she just now noticed his absence.

"Right here." He smiled at his little sister. "Sorry I had a phone call to take. Here." Touya handed her a black velvety box. Sakura looked at it then back at Touya bewildered.

"What is it?"

"It's a gift… from… mom. She wanted you to have that on your eighteenth birthday." He stated slowly.

"Mom?" Sakura's eyebrows creased. Her once bright eyes dulled visibly.

"It was in their Will." Touya frowned seeing that Sakura wasn't happy to get the gift. "Open it."

She nodded numbly.

She gasped loudly seeing what was inside the black box. It was a diamond set, a necklace and earrings. She showed Touya and the others.

Touya smiled at Sakura. "Those use to be grandmothers'."

"Really?" Sakura asked slowly smiling. Her emerald jeweled eyes sparkled with fresh tears.

"Yeah, grandmother gave them to mom on her eighteenth birthday, as her mother did for her."

Tomoyo's hand rested reassuringly on her shoulder. She looked over Sakura's shoulder seeing the set of diamonds made her eyes widen. "They're so beautiful Sakura!" She sat next to Sakura's chair still looking at the jewels. "And you know what?" She said a little too loudly with cheerfulness.

"Whaa-at?" Sakura sniffed.

"That set is going to match your dress!" Tomoyo laughed excitedly. Sakura cocked a brow at Tomoyo; she couldn't fight the smile that appeared on her face as Tomoyo laughed.

"I can't wait for the party!" Umi, Tamahome's girlfriend, declared raising her arms high above her head. "I want to see Sakura's dress!" She flashed her pearly whites sitting on Tamahome's lap.

"Sakura, I have to go out for a while with the guys, we'll be back in an hour or two." Touya said looking at Sakura's frowning face as he stood. All the guys stood too following their leader.

"Fine." She said not even bothering to look at Touya's back. "But you better not be late!" She yelled loud enough for everyone to hear her words.

Left in the kitchen sat at the kitchen table were Tomoyo, Nakuru, Umi and Chiharu. Sakura smiled at her close friends. "So what are we going to do?" Chiharu, Takashi's girlfriend asked looking at Sakura.

"Let's eat cake!" Sakura answered getting up to get a knife and some plates and forks.

o O o O o O o

The girls all laughed animatedly as they all were getting ready for Sakura's birthday party in her room. There was music on as Umi and Tomoyo danced with rollers in their hair. All were currently wearing tank tops and jeans, Nakuru was getting her hair done by the hairstylist while Sakura sat on her bed laughing with Chiharu; who had her hair in rollers. Sakura was the only one without rollers in her hair for the moment.

"So, Sakura you getting nervous?" Nakuru asked as she stood up out of the chair. The hairstylist patted the chair motioning for her to come and sit. Sakura settled in the seat as the woman started to get Sakura ready.

"Why would I be?" She retorted, snorting at Nakuru. "It's not my wedding!"

"Well, there are going to be- what? About three hundred people there to see you." Umi cut in sitting on the floor in front of Sakura. "I'd be a little bit nervous!"

Chiharu threw a pillow at Umi. "Shut up!" She smiled evilly at Sakura. "She's got a strong shoulder to lean on, so there's no need for her to be nervous."

Tomoyo and Nakuru lay on their bellies looking at Sakura, her cheeks tinting a light pink. "What do you mean a 'strong shoulder to lean on'?"

"You know … Syaoran." Umi rested her hand on her chest and sighed, grinning at her friend. "_Syaoran_!"

Sakura looked at Tomoyo then Nakuru with icy green eyes. "You big mouths!" She glared heatedly. "Why did you tell?" She yelled growing red in the face.

Tomoyo waved her hand in front of her, unfazed by Sakura's anger. Nakuru smiled innocently. "Who cares Sakura? You're going to have a great night with him…" Tomoyo winked. Sakuras eyes grew even icier.

"Ooh, what kind of fun, Sakura?" Umi asked sitting on her knees; she wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, interested as to what Tomoyo said. Chiharu sipped away at her tea as the girls embarrassed poor little Sakura.

Sakura shut her eyes and breathed in deeply. She opened her mouth but closed it just like a fish out of water. She was mad! And just when she thought of something to say her cell phone sounded, playing that spooky tune. Her eyes snapped open, darted to her pink cell phone that lay on her nightstand next to her bed. Her heart started to race as Tomoyo smirked.

"Who could that be?" Nakuru asked no one in particular. Umi looked at Tomoyo then Nakuru, back to Sakura then lastly at her ringing cell phone.

"Is that Prince Charming texting?" Umi crawled towards the nightstand. Reaching for the pink phone she smiled sweetly at Sakura.

"Umi! I'll murder you right on that spot if you answer that!" Sakura growled, glaring harshly at Umi.

"Miss, you can't move!" The woman reprimanded Sakura; she was trying to grab a hold of Umi.

"Oops!" Umi's girlish voice giggled; flipping the phone open, she could see that there was indeed a text from Syaoran. "It is Prince Charming!"

"Umi Matsumoto!" Sakura seethed, her eyebrow twitched.

"Well, read it already!" Tomoyo snapped getting up and sitting next to Umi.

"I honestly can't stop thinking of you. I can't wait to ask you Sakura." Umi paused for a moment looking at all the girls in the room. "Will you be my girl?"

Tomoyo, Umi, Nakuru and even Chiharu cooed and giggled like schoolgirls. "Awww! Sa-ku-raaa!" They all cried loudly. Sakura hid her face in her hands as Tomoyo patted her leg.

"Answer him!" Nakuru poked her index finger to Sakura's thigh. All four girls were either standing or sitting around Sakura smiling cutely.

"Go on!" Umi gave her the pink cell phone, her honey-brown eyes glowing.

"B-but. . . what about Touya?" She asked stupidly making the girls sigh.

"What about him?" inquired Tomoyo, looking at her with a raised brow.

"Though I'm way old enough, I'm not allowed to date. . . well in Touya's eyes."

Nakuru glared at Sakura. "Really now Sakura! If you don't answer him I will on behave of you! Touya will just have to get over it, Syaoran is a good guy." sakura slowly nodded her head.

"So. . ." Tomoyo whistled low.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Umi and Chiharu chanted.

Sakura thought for a spilt second before she lifted the pink cell phone. Smiling, her cheeks a light pink shade as she punched in the letters.

_Forevermore

* * *

_**PinkSakura-Chan: **Ayo, a new chapter! Ooh. . . what's going to happen?! Enjoyed the new update? Review and let me know, hee hee! THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! Muah! 


	9. Chapter 8

**Fireflies – Chapter 8 **

Shay shook his head from side to side as Syaoran shrugged on his black tuxedo jacket. Syaoran looked unbelievably handsome in his formal attire. He was drop dead gorgeous worthy. He wore a black straight tie instead of a bow tie, which looked better on him anyway. A white pressed long sleeved dress shirt, black slacks with his hair at its sexy best: messed with style. Running his hands through his locks but to no avail, it was still unruly. Syaoran's glowing amber eyes looked bright and, full of clarity. Shay could see. He was happy that Sakura was now his official girlfriend.

Tonight would hold a twist of fate for him.

"I can't believe you're going to this party." Shay dryly spat sitting in one of Syaoran's chairs. Syaoran rolled his eye at his friend's comment. Grabbing the mask off of the dresser.

"This coming from the man who's _engaged_ to my sister." he took his keys out of his pocket and looked back at Shay. "Don't wait up." And Syaoran was off to the party.

Shay snorted. "Whatever."

o O o O o O o

"Here comes Mrs. Sakura Li!" Tomoyo joked as she helped Sakura out of her bathroom. They were all dressed and ready to go. Umi wore a pink ball grown, Chiharu stood high and elegant in a light lavender gown. Nakuru smiled brightly at Sakura as she wore a crimson gown. Lastly, Tomoyo was dressed in a dark blue gown. All four hairstyles were somewhat similar to each other's.

And for the birthday girl, well she looked outstanding! Clad in a luminous black puffy ball gown, the top resembled a corset; the back was low cut held up by stings designed like Xs. From her lower hips down the dress flared freely and widely. She wore white gloves that stopped a few inches above her elbows, with her mother's diamond set; Sakura looked like true Royalty. Her shiny auburn hair tacked in the back with impressive designs, most of her hair was let loose falling down her back. Spilling down with soft curls, a diamond crown held at the top of her head made her look like a princess.

Sakura Kinomoto looked fantastic! Tomoyo smiled at her best friend. "My God you really look like a queen!" Tomoyo joked hugging Sakura tightly. Everyone laughed at her statement.

"Hush!" Sakura pushed Tomoyo away from her in good nature. It was now seven-fifteen, Sakura and the girls left her bedroom making their way to the living room where the guys were waiting.

All the guys were dressed formally. Touya looked at the girls as they entered the room, he saw his little sister. Sakura looked grown up and that made him sad. Sad that Sakura grew up without their parents to help her. "About time, we're going to be late now." He scoffed, grabbing his suit jacket.

"Hey, we're not late, the guest are just early!" Umi laughed, placing her mask on like the rest. She looked back at Sakura and was blown away. Her black mask had a cat look to it. Her emerald eyes stood out along with the dark eye make up.

"Gosh, Sakura! You look. . . look amazing!"

Yukito kissed Sakura's gloved right hand.

Sakura smiled sweetly at her brother's friend. Touya cleared his throat looking at Yukito then the rest of the gang.

"We should get going." Nakuru held Touya's hand in hers as the group started for the front door.

o O o O o O o

The ballroom was lit brightly. There was a piano playing softly as the guest chatted away. There was laughter and happiness in the large ballroom. The room was glowing with tiny lights sprung everywhere from the center chandler, a balcony to the left side of the ballroom that also led to the gardens. Rose Hall was a very elegant and expensive place. Syaoran's amber eyes scanned the room through his black mask. All the girls started at the masked man in wonder, lust filling their eyes. But Syaoran paid them no attention as he waited with the rest of the guests for the honored individual. His special someone, he smiled to himself.

The music slowed to a halt as the guest quieted seeing Touya walk into the ballroom with a large crowd behind him. Syaoran didn't see Sakura with the group.

An older man patted Touya on his back chuckling away with glee glowing in his brown eyes. "My boy! Our Leader!" He shouted loudly getting everyone's attention, holding his champagne glass high in front of him. "Your father would be most proud of you and Sakura." He said looking at Touya. The older man nodded to the Leader. "Here is to the Kinomoto's!"

Syaoran held his glass in the air like the rest of the guests. Then took a sip of the bubbly liquid.

"Thank you Tasuki, it is now my great pleasure to introduce my little sister; the birthday girl herself: Skura Kinomoto!"

Syaoran and all the other guests looked to the large staircase to the far right. There descended an angel in black. She floated gracefully down the stairs with a bright smile on her face. Her eyes searched for Syaoran but couldn't see him. Landing on the last step the guests clapped for her appearance. Sakura looked more heavenly Syaorann thought; she was too beautiful! He wanted to run to her and take her in his arms, sweep her off her feet and take her away with him.

"Let the celebration begin!" The older man cheered. The band started playing beautiful melodies. Some of the guests danced while others greeted Sakura and Touya. Nakuru took Touya's hand in hers and tugged at him, dragging him to the dance floor. Sakura giggled at her brother's distressed face. Tomoyo was talking with her mother. Eriol stood at her side. Sakura stood alone that is until someone touched her hand.

She looked up to her left and smiled friendly at the fellow. "Milady, dance with me?"

Sakura nodded her head, taking his hand. They made off for the dance floor. The man placed his hands in the right areas as they began dancing. Sakura noticed his green eyes and felt saddened that it wasn't Syaoran. She wondered where he was.

"You look beautiful your Highness." The man's voice halted her train of thoughts. Sakura was getting annoyed with all the royal talk; she rolled her eyes. Knowing fully well this guy didn't mean what he was saying. She stopped dancing and turned away from him.

Sakura was pulled back by a strong force. She slammed into a firm chest. "Princess, would you like for me to beat the bloody hell out of him for you?" Her heart fluttered at the deep smooth voice whispering softly in her ear. Without looking up she knew it was he.

"Syaoran." Sakura whispered slowly looking to meet his exotic amber eyes. A smile played on her glossy lips.

"None other babe." His head leaned forwards capturing her lips in an innocent kiss. Sakura smiled in the kiss; Syaoran pulled back still his face was dangerously close.

"My prince in shinning armor." She pecked his lips. He swayed their bodies in sync with the music.

"I'm afraid that I might wake from this dream." He pouted snaking his arms around her waist and Sakura nearly died at this. Pulling her closer as they danced. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm at a loss of words, you look fantastic." He smirked sexily, pulling her closer to his muscular body. Sakura kissed his lips again.

"I could stay like this forever." Sakura's eyes met Syaoran's.

"Forever and ever." she whispered, smiling. "You look absolutely wonderful." Sakura trailed her fingers up the back of his neck, touching his soft hair. Syaoran chuckled. "I could rip them off right now…" She whispered huskily.

Syaoran pushed her backwards through the crowd, leading her towards the balcony. "Is that a promise?" He asked taking her hand in his as they exited the ballroom.

"That's a promise I could keep."

The night was cool with a cloudless night sky. Diamond like stones shined dazzlingly in the sky as Sakura looked up at Syaoran. He was staring at her intently. Pulling her closer to him, he took of his mask; her gloved hand embraced his cheek. Syaoran wrapped her small form in his warm body.

"This is almost too perfect." Sakura's soft breath brushed against his neck. He kissed her soft neck, pulling her closer. Sakura closed her eyes tilting her head Syaoran dove in for the kill and kissed her lips passionately.

Tomoyo stopped seeing Sakura and Syaoran on the balcony in each other's arms and smiled secretly to herself. She was happy for Sakura. She thought it was more then time for Sakura to have happiness in her life. She turned and left the couple to be alone. She walked aimlessly back where Eriol sat talking with Takashi and Yukito.

Yukito stood up leaving the table as she sat next to her boyfriend. "Where's he going?"

"Touya asked Yukito to do a favor for him." Eriol answered kissing her hand.

o O o O o O o

"Have you found her yet?" Touya asked looking at Yukito whom shook his head. "Where the hell is she?"

"I saw her step outside to the balcony." A woman cut in looking at Touya and Nakuru. She looked to the balcony with frowned brows.

"I'll get her." Touya spoke letting go of Nakuru's hand, Yukito followed behind.

"Where's Touya going?" Tomoyo asked standing beside Nakuru.

She turned to look at the younger girl. "To get Sakura from outside." Tomoyo's eyes widened in horror.

"Sakura's not alone!" She grabbed Nakuru's hand and walked hastily after Touya.

"What?" Nakuru asked trying not to fall flat on her face from Tomoyo's pulling.

"Syaoran is with her!"

o O o O o O o

Sakura laughed as she pushed Syaoran away. Syaoran chuckled at Sakura grabbing her waist; he pulled her near him again.

"I'm serious!" He kissed her lips. "We could leave and go somewhere else fun." He winked at her.

Sakura stepped closer, pulling his head down.

"I can't." She said simply before kissing Syaoran slowly.

"I love your touches." His deep husky voice sent electric shocks down her spin. "I think I've fallen." He said in between kisses. He continued to kiss her as Sakura's mind screamed in joy at his kisses. His touches were sinful for her but Sakura didn't care. She kissed back fiercely as her heart pumped faster and faster.

In a moment flat his body heat was gone from her leaving her standing cold. She opened her eyes to see Touya's fuming face. He had pulled Syaoran off and threw him to the ground in a heartbeat. He didn't take his eyes off of Sakura; she could see he was beyond mad as his chest rose and fell. She stood frozen with fear.

Sakura looked at Tomoyo and Nakuru, their eyes just as wide as hers. Yukito stood behind her looking at the guy whom was getting up off the ground.

"What the hell?" Syaoran's voice held anger as he looked at Touya.

Touya turned his head to Syaoran as he dusted himself off. Touya stood still with shock; he slowly took his mask off and threw it to the floor. Sakura held his hand in hers. "Touya-"

"Syaoran Li." Touya spat venomously. Glaring deathly at the man whom was kissing his sister. Touya reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun, pointing it straight at Syaoran's head.

"Touya!" Sakura yelled pulling at his arm. "Are you nuts? Don't shot him!"

Touya's head snapped to Sakura. His brown eyes shaded dark and deadly. "Do you have any damn clue to who this is?" He yanked his hand free from Sakura. "Do you?" He shouted his face going red. Looking back at Syaoran.

"Touya." Nakuru whispered reaching out to touch his arm. Syaoran crossed his arms over his chest looking at Sakura.

"Yes, he's my boyfriend." She answered calmly.

"No." Touya shook his head. Holding back the urge to smack his sister. "He," Touya pointed the gun to Syaoran. "Is the Heir to the _Emeralds_ Sakura."

Sakura looked down confusedly then back to Syaoran. She feared for his life now that Touya knew about her seeing him.

"Yukito take Sakura back inside. Leave me alone with our guest." Tomoyo and Nakuru slowly turned around to go back inside.

"Touya what are you going to do?" Sakura's voice held fear and worry. She pulled her arm free from Yukito. She grabbed her brother's arm, which he just pushed her away from him. "I don't understand what's going on! Touya tell me damn it!"

Her brother's glare landed on her face. He wanted to smack the living crap out of her right now. He didn't answer her he just looked at Yukito.

"Get her out of here!" He ordered harshly. Yukito grabbed Sakura roughly and pulled her back into the ballroom.

"Do you know what you've done?" Yukito scolded. He pulled out his cell phone. "Get to the balcony Touya will need you."

"Who was that?" Sakura demanded crossing her arms. "And don't think I'll take your crap! What was Touya talking about?"

"Kokuyo." Josh replied looking back at Touya and Syaoran. Sakura's eyes widened at the name.

"What is Touya going to do to Syaoran?" Sakura repeated, suppressing the urge to smack Yukito in the head.

Yukito glared at Sakura. "What do you think Sakura? Really, how could you risk everything just for Li." he sneered.

Sakura shook her head. "I did nothing wrong. I had no idea that Syaoran was the son of _your_ enemy."

"He's your enemy as well!" Yukito hissed inches from her face. "If you only knew-"

"Exactly! I don't know anything. Touya likes to keep me in the dark!"

"Poor, poor Sakura." He rolled his eyes. "Your honestly worried for Li? Really? Was he that good?" Sakura slapped Yukito so hard that his head snapped to the side, her fingers tingled. Sakura's eyes darkened at his accusation. She balled a fist and punched Yukito in the jaw. "Piss off!" She stormed away clenching and unclenching her fist. Tomoyo and Nakuru followed behind her.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Gah! It's been so long since I updated . Thank you lovely reviewers! I hope you enjoyed reading so far :D


	10. Chapter 9

**Fireflies – Chapter 9  
**

Touya had Kokuyo and Kyo take Syaoran far away from the ballroom. They now stood in the middle of the garden behind Rose Hall. Touya's facial expression never faltered from his death glare. The gun held tightly in his hand, Syaoran kept cool and calm. He didn't know that Sakura Kinomoto was Touya's sister. Hell he didn't even know that Touya had a sister. His father never told him the whole story and that thought struck him hard. Why was his father so secretive when it came to his own son?

Touya paced in front of Syaoran furiously. He wanted to just shot him dead but something made him think twice. So he did what was next best; Touya held up his gun looking at it before he pulled back and punched Syaoran across the face with the end of the gun. Syaoran grunted, spiting blood out unto the ground.

"Did that make you feel better Kinomoto?" His smooth cocky voice sounded getting Touya madder.

Touya punched him again, this time harder.

"If I were you I'd shut my mouth." Touya's deep cold voice spoke looking at the man's bleeding jaw. He stood with his arms crossed. Smirking evilly. Touya had his enemy captive.

Syaoran was slowly getting peeved; he wanted to talk to Sakura but didn't see how that would happen. He wanted to beat Touya to a bloody pulp along with the two goons to his left and right.

"I don't ever want you to see my sister _ever_ again. Don't even think of her."

Syaoran looked back to where the ballroom was; he needed to get out of here. He wasn't going to be Touya's prisoner. Touya took long sharp strides, standing inches away from Syaoran's face Touya grabbed his face in his hand. "Do you hear me?" He yelled, punching him hard in the gut.

Before Touya could step back Syaoran jumped up, kicking Touya in the chest with both his feet. Sending Touya flying backwards losing his gun. He twisted his arms free from Kokuyo and Kyo, punched Kyo in the nose; Kokuyo grabbed Syaoran from behind. Syaoran grabbed Kokuyo's right arm pulling him forwards rolling him over his body knocking him to the ground and punched him in the nose.

Syaoran then took off running for the ballroom. Touya stood up woozily rubbing his chest. "Damnit! Get the hell up!" He growled at both Kokuyo and Kyo before taking off for Syaoran.

o O o O o O o

Syaoran entered the ballroom breathing heavily, he looked around as he walked swiftly to the door. Not seeing Sakura anywhere in the ballroom. He thought it best to high tail it out of there before Touya came.

Running down the hall, he had somehow forgot where the exit was; turning down another hall he started to fun faster. Looking behind him briefly seeing that no one was following him he slammed into a body. Knocking the person down hard with him landing on top. With a grunt he looked down and amber met emerald.

"Syaoran!"

Syaoran stood up helping Sakura off the floor. Tomoyo and Nakuru looked nervously at the two. "Sakura. . ." Tomoyo spoke looking at Syaoran disapprovingly.

Ignoring her friend completely she hugged Syaoran. "How did you get away?" she pulled back just enough to look into his eyes. "Oh my God! You're bleeding!"

He smiled softly at his girlfriend. Kissed her lips as best as he could with his bloody jaw. "I'll be fine but right now I've got to get out of here." And for the first time Syaoran saw tears in Sakura's eyes. Her tears brought pain to his chest.

"I don't understand. . ." She sobbed, hugging herself to him. Syaoran looked behind him as he held her in his arms. He pulled her away from him to make her look at him.

"Baby I have to go, I need to get out of here before your brother finds me. I'll call you later tonight okay?" He gave a short kiss. She nodded sadly and let him go.

She turned to watch him run off but called out to him. "Syaoran!" He stopped and looked back at her. She was playing with her necklace nervously. She looked cute and innocent; he wanted to run back and kiss her again.

"Yes, princess?"

She locked eyes with him and softly smiled. "I'll miss you."

Syaoran grinned handsomely despite the blood and his bruising jaw. "I'm coming back for you." and in a blink of an eye he was gone. A fresh set of tears fell freely from her eyes, Tomoyo's heart broke to little pieces. She hugged Sakura to her.

"Alone again." Tomoyo heard Sakura's soft sobs.

Nakuru shook her head as she joined the hug. She didn't know what to tell Sakura. Touya would never, _never ever_ allow her to be with Syaoran.

"I didn't know he was part of the Emeralds, Touya never tells me anything!" her voice broke; she was feeling rage towards her brother.

o O o O o O o

Touya, Kokuyo and Kyo entered the ballroom while everyone else was having a nice time; they were having problems.

"That bastard isn't here." Touya started walking towards the guys. Yukito could see Touya furious as he walked intensely towards the gang.

"What did you do?" Takashi asked looking at his leader.

Touya placed his palms on the table leaning forwards. "He got away." He gritted out; his brown eyes roamed the room looking for his sister. "Where's my incompetent sister?"

Eriol sighed getting Touya's attention. "She's with Tomoyo and Nakuru."

"What happened?" Umi asked staring at Touya.

He didn't answer he just walked away to find his sister. The seven pair of eyes watched their leader leave. Kyo grunted, annoyed, and walked away from the table. Takashi gazed at Kokuyo.

"What the hell happened?" He snarled looking at the larger man.

"Li got away." Was all he said before walking after Touya. Exiting the ballroom Kokuyo looked down the hall to find Sakura walking near him.

"You! Come with me." He grabbed her arm tightly in his large. powerful hand. "Your brother would like to have a word with you." Sakura stood her ground stubbornly, glaring at Kokuyo.

"I don't care what he has to say!" Sakura's strong voice cut like an icy knife. She tried pulling her arm free but to no avail. Kokuyo threw her over his shoulders not even bothering with her comment. "Put me down you Neanderthal!"

Kokuyo took long strides as he rounded a corner meeting Touya. He looked up at Kokuyo and motioned for him to follow him; he entered an empty room. Kokuyo placed Sakura down as Touya shut the door behind him. He leaned against the door with his arms crossed, glowered at his sister. She stood with her hands clasped in front of her, her eyes matching her brother's.

Kokuyo positioned himself in a chair near the siblings. He knew this was going to be bad.

Touya locked eyes with his sister. Walking forwards, he opened and closed his mouth. Touya didn't know where to begin. Before Sakura could move he had raised his hand, striking her across the face. So hard across the face her head snapped to the left. Her head began to spin as she clutched her throbbing cheek. Sakura held her tears as she looked down.

"How _dare_ you lie to me?" His voice was dark with raw rage. "Going behind my back to see that no good son of a whore! You are never, _**never**_ to see or speak to him again. Do you hear me?" He gripped both of her arms in his hands shaking her. "You're a Kinomoto! Boy, mom and dad would be very proud of you Sakura." He spat hatefully, this made Sakura's tears spill from her emerald eyes. "Thankfully they're dead so they didn't have to see this!"

"I didn't know he was your enemy!" She shouted painfully. Pushing away from her crazed brother. She hugged herself as she sobbed.

"You still lied and broke rules!" Touya's deep voice boomed. "How could you betray me and the gang! He is automatically your enemy as well as mine, Sakura. Damnit you know the rules! Don't give me any crap!"

Sakura fell to the ground crying. "I'm sorry! I did not know Touya!"

"You knew what you were doing! Stop crying! Be a Wolf!" Touya's eyes widened in size as a wicked thought hit hard. He bent down to her level grabbing her chin in his hand pulling her face up. His brown eyes looked deep in hers.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. "Tell Tasuki that Sakura's not feeling well so I took her home. Go ahead and head home." He hung up then dialed another number. Sakura stared at Touya in wonder as he started pacing. "I need you to meet me at the mansion."

o O o O o O o

Syaoran slammed the door behind him. He sauntered to his bedroom holding his jaw. His eyes narrowed with fury. He wanted to kill Touya. Rip him to shreds. But now he was torn; Sakura was the sister of his foe. He started to unbutton his shirt when his bedroom door opened.

"Where've you been?" His father stood behind him. Syaoran turned around to face his father. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Kinomoto." He spat, Xiao Lang's eyes widened at the name.

"You let him touch you?" Shock evident in his deep voice. "How'd that happen?"

Syaoran locked eyes with his father being very annoyed. "What did you come here for?" He crossed his arms over his bare, defined chest.

Xiao Lang shook his head folding his arms behind his back. "Meeting tomorrow night. Be there, boy!"

o O o O o O o

The front door slammed harshly shut, Touya held Sakura by her upper arm practically dragging her. The rest followed the siblings to the living room in silence. Sakura didn't speak a word as Touya pulled her along. He was gripping her arm painfully but she wasn't going to mention it to her brother. She was beginning to think Touya had gone insane, he had never ever scolded her that way. Never hit her, not once. Her mind wondered about Syaoran for the shortest second. How was he going to talk to her later tonight? Sakura shuddered at the thought.

They entered the living room; Touya turned his head to the others. "Stay here."

He then pulled Sakura towards his office. He pushed her inside, shutting the door behind him. "I know you're pissed and all but stop pushing me damn it!" The words fell from her mouth before she could stop herself.

"Did you do anything with. . . him?"

Sakura shook her head at his question. "No, I did nothing with him, honest."

"I should have you checked, you could be lying right now." Touya snarled. That hit real hard at Sakura's heart.

"I didn't do anything!" Sakura wanted this horrid night over with already. She wanted to go to her bedroom and be alone. But most of all she wanted to hear Syaoran's voice. Touya gave her a skeptical look.

Touya shook his head walking to the door. "I'm having you checked." Sakura's eyes widened at his cold statement. Her own brother didn't believe her! How she wanted to throttle him at that very moment. He opened the door, a man dressed finely walked in looking at Sakura then at Touya.

"You wanted to see me?" The older man spoke fixing his glasses.

Shutting the door Touya turned to look at the man he called; his dark eyes turned to Sakura. "Yes, Dr. Long, I need you to examine her." He pointed to his sister.

"No! You're not touching me! Touya, I didn't do anything! I swear!" Sakura exclaimed irately backing away from the two. The doctor looked back to Touya.

"Check her for what Sir?" His eyes held confusion.

"She's been seeing a. . . guy. I want to make sure she's clean." Touya stepped out of the office.

o O o O o O o

Morning could've never came any sooner, Sakura lay awake in her bed. She hadn't gotten any sleep at all last night. Her eyes were puffy and sore from crying most the night. The doctor had checked her as Touya left the room. After Dr. Long was finished Sakura went straight to her room and changed for bed. She didn't speak with Tomoyo or anyone else. She was very upset; she didn't want to get out of bed. Yesterday had been the worse day of her life since her parent's death. She never received that call from Syaoran last night, which made her worried and miserable. Life was so cruel for Sakura.

Pulling the covers closer to her body, silent tears fell on her pillow. A soft knock sounded in the soundless bedroom, getting her attention. She ignored to answer whomever it was. The door opened slowly, Tomoyo poked her head in to see Sakura in bed. She frowned deeply as she completely entered her bedroom; she closed the door behind her.

"Sakura?" She softly whispered walking next to her bed. She placed her hand on Sakura's head. Sakura looked up at her best friend with red teary eyes. "Oh Sakura," Tomoyo's eyes watered as she got in bed, hugging Sakura to her body.

"Tomoyo," Sakura sniffed. "He didn't call. . ." she whispered.

Tomoyo's eyebrows furrowed. "Sakura! You shouldn't be talking to him anymore."

Sakura sat up in her bed. "What? Why would you say that?"

"Sakura, he's the enemy!" Tomoyo's voice was low for only Sakura to hear her. "I'm sorry but really, what do you think is going to happen now?"

Sakura glared at Tomoyo.

"You can't still think he is your boyfriend?" Tomoyo shook her head, sadly looking at Sakura's trembling lip. "You've only known him what? A week?" She touched Sakura's arm lightly. "You really liked him?"

Sakura stared at the comforter on her lap. She loved it when she talked to him; she loved it when they were together. For only a week they knew a lot about each other. Except that one big thing: He was an Emerald. Not just an Emerald – _no_ - the Heir to the Emeralds.

She loved his touches; she loved the way she felt when she was with him or thinking of him. He had everything she wanted: personality, charm, smarts, funny, caring and unbelievably handsome!

"Yes, I do really, really like him." She confidently answered smiling.

Tomoyo half smiled at Sakura, sighed and placed her hand on Sakura's shoulder. "I just don't know how we're going to get away with the two of you." Sakura hugged Tomoyo tightly.

"Thank you, Tomoyo."

"Hey, I have to go with Umi; she has to baby-sit her sisters, you want to come?"

"I'll go if I'm allowed out."

Tomoyo got out of the bed helping Sakura out. "I'm sure it'll be fine. You know Kokuyo's going to be on your tail now more then ever!"

Sakura grunted in annoyance.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Woo! O.o I hope you all are enjoying this story… Thank you everyone who has reviewed! **THANK YOOOU!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Fireflies – Chapter 10**

Syaoran threw the papers he held at his father. Xiao Lang stood rigidly turning red in the face as Syaoran leaned back with his arms crossed over his chest. "Don't order me around like I'm your damn slave."

"You will do as I tell you! I'm your father!"

"And that somehow makes you a God?" Syaoran sneered.

"You ungrateful, son of a b-"

"Xiao Lang!" His wife's voice interrupted coldly. "Syaoran, sit down and don't speak to your father like that!" Though he was twenty-two, he was still being scolded as if he were four.

"Yelan, this has nothing to do with you." Xiao Lang glared at her sitting back down in his chair, grabbing the papers his son threw at him. Syaoran still stood looking rather dashing, despite his healing jaw.

"I'm not doing anything until you fill me in. What was in that package you're so worried about?"

Yelan sighed and left the room; she didn't feel like being around for her son and husband's next fight.

Xiao Lang deeply laughed. "How many times do I have to say; _it's none of your concern_?" He smirked smugly, showing his very own son no respect. Syaoran glowered at Xiao Lang; he really hated his father with such a deep smoldering passion. He was going to find out what was in that package!

"Fine then, go to hell." Syaoran coolly said turning his back to his steaming father.

"You're pushing me boy-"

"I will no longer take your shit Xiaoo Lang, I'm out of here."

"I'll throw you out of his house and this family! Say one more thing Syaoran Li!" Syaoran shut his mouth knowing it would break his mother's heart if he were thrown out. So he did the next best thing: he left, slamming the door almost breaking the door of its frame.

o O o O o O o

Surprisingly Sakura was allowed out of the house. Touya was nowhere to be found and she really didn't care for that matter. She didn't want to see her brother anyway; she was currently at the park with Tomoyo, Umi and Umi's younger twin sisters; Asuka and Arisu. It was a bright sunny day, without any clouds in the clear sapphire sky. The wind blew softly making Sakura sigh in content. Of course, Kokuyo and Kyo were not to far away with their watchful hawk like eyes. Asuka and Arisu were playing with a soccer ball as Tomoyo and Umi chatted carelessly next to Sakura. Her mind was set on one thought: Where was Syaoran?

"Sakura! Come play with us!" Asuka giggled waving her little arm at Sakura. The trance was broken as the little seven-year-old called her name, getting up with a small smile on her beautiful face she waltzed over to the twins.

"Sakura's on my team!" Arisu shouted grabbing her hand.

Asuka glared at her sister. "No! She's on mine!" She argued pulling on Sakura's other hand.

Sakura giggled as she bent down to the twins level. She smiled at how cute they were. With hair the color honey-golden brown and eyes of blue, so blue they almost looked violet gems. The difference between the girls was Asuka had long straight hair while Arisu had long soft curly hair.

"How about we play kick the ball and there be no teams?" Sakrua smiled at the little cute twins as they nodded and ran to different ends. In the middle of the two Sakura stood, waiting. Thus, the three started playing happily together.

o O o O o O o

Tran's sliver eyes locked on Touya's back as he turned towards the window. "You think he meant to get close to Sakura? Like for some other motive?" Touya shrugged.

"She didn't know who he was."

Tran held his chin in his hand; he appeared to be deep in thought.

"I want to get Xiao Lang. I want that bastard to die." Touya turned with his arms crossed facing Tran. "I want to kill him then Syaoran."

"I'm with you." Tran grinned. The Wolves' leader sat in front of Tran. "Shall we start planning then, my King?"

Touya nodded his handsome head, smiling wolfishly. The guys sat around the large table in Touya's office; they sat in silence as Touya gathered some papers. Tran entered the room with a few men at his side, obviously his gang members. Touya looked at his men; he looked at Tran, his long time friend.

"Let's go."

o O o O o O o

"No, Asuka don't kick it that-" Sakura watched as the soccer ball flew through the air, yards away from them. Rolling down into the trees. "Hard." Sakura wiped her forehead with her hand, irritated as Asuka nervously giggled.

"You dummy!" Arisu slapped her sister on the arm. "Now look what you did!"

"It's fine, I'll get it." Sakura said ruffling both girls' hair. She ran to the trees but didn't see the ball anywhere. She entered the forest like area still searching for the missing ball. Sakura walked around a large tree her eyes lit happily as she found the ball. Grabbing it she hurried to get out of the secluded area. Exiting the trees she held the ball above her head. "Okay, no more kicking like that Asuka." She laughed throwing the ball to Arisu.

"I'm sorry." The little girl pouted cutely. Amber scooped her up in her arms.

She gave her a kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, go play with your sister."

Asuka smiled with a nod and wiggled her way out of Sakura's arms and ran after her older sister, by only three minutes. Sakura plopped herself down next to Umi. "I thought you two were the ones supposed to be babysitting." She frowned at her friends. "Not me!"

Tomoyo smiled sheepishly. "You looked like you were having fun."

"Yeah!" Umi piped in slapping Sakura on the leg. "I have to live with them. So any chance I can get away from them I take it!" Sakura laughed. "Or I make Tamahome play with them." Umi giggled shamefully as she watched Asuka and Arisu swing on the swing set.

"Hey, Eriol called while you were playing with the twins, the guys are going out tonight." Tomoyo spoke looking at Sakura, she had already told Umi. "We can go." She finished smiling widely.

"Where?" was all Sakura asked, fixing her ponytail.

"It's this Arabian place." She shrugged her shoulders. "I forgot what the name is."

Sakura nodded her head. "Cool but I don't know if I want to go."

o O o O o O o

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Umi questioned Sakura as they all sat on her bed. Chiharu, Tomoyo and Nakuru gave puppy eyes with cute pouts. Sakura giggled lightly nodding her head.

"I'm sure. I don't feel like being around Touya." She answered breaking her eye contact with Umi.

"I understand." Umi pouted hugging Sakura. The rest joined in crushing poor Sakura. They all kissed her cheek and soon after left.

It had been an hour since everyone left the house and Sakura was currently sitting in the theater room watching a movie. Aggravated with the movie she closed the movie and threw the remote to the other side of the room. She got up and left the theater room heading for her bedroom. She stopped dead in her tracks as she walked pass the patio doors.

She knew for sure something had just ran by, she shuddered feeling her heart beat banging against her ribcage. Her warm body iced over with a cold fear. She couldn't move she just stood there looking outside.

She knew she should run and grab something to protect herself but the fear had slowly taken over her. Hearing something shift above her head she looked up to the plain white ceiling. It sounded like footsteps; Sakura jumped out of her fearful state and ran upstairs to her bedroom where her gun was. She ran down the hall and rounded the corner that led to her room. Shockingly Sakura was as silent as a cat moving through the night.

Her heart was pounding painfully at her chest; she could hear her heartbeat in her ears. She opened her bedroom door and froze. Sharply inhaling air her eyes widened in horror as her eyes flew upon a figure. The person stood in the middle of her room, its back facing her.

The tall figure slowly turned around.

"Sakura."

Sakura closed her eyes breathing heavily. One hand positioned at her throat; she slowly started to back away. But Syaoran Li took long strides to get to his girlfriend. Before Sakura moved any further back his arms wrapped around her tightly his lips crushing hers. He pulled her closer to his body and closed the door with his foot. Syaoran then pinned Sakura to the door, latching her bedroom door.

Sakura's knees shook like jelly; her stomach had butterflies flying about. His warm lips slowed pushing Sakura firmly against the door. His tongue begged at Sakura's bottom lip to open her mouth, and Sakura gave in to Syaoran. The passionate kiss soon ended, Syaoran rested his head at her neck. He smelt her scent and grinned. Sakura's eyes slowly opened with hazy vision she hugged him to her body. She felt his hot breath on her neck.

"Syaoran," She whispered silently, her hand found it's way in to his soft silky hair. His response to her voice was a kiss on the neck. "How did you get in?"

He kissed her neck once more then kissed his way up. He stood inches away from her face. "I know how to break into mansions." He pecked her lips soundlessly. "Not happy to see me?"

Sakura pouted at his remark. "I'm very happy now." Her hands rested at the base of his neck.

"I'm sorry I didn't call last night, I was having trouble with my father." He rested his forehead against Sakura's. His amber-eyes gazed at her downcast eyes. "Baby what's wrong?" Sakura hugged his lean muscular frame to her smaller frame. Inhaling his intoxicating scent; she lifted her head to look at him. "I know what you're thinking."

"What am I thinking?" she whispered back. Her green eyes danced with amusement.

"Don't worry my sweet Sakura." He kissed her nose. "I'm going to take care of everything. What happened last night?"

Sakura's eyes dropped low, finding the floor more interesting.

"Nothing." She lied, gripping the collar of his shirt.

"Sakura?" He questioned again lifting her chin with his finger. "Tell me."

"It's nothing. . ."

"Sakura. . ." Syaoran brushed his lips across Sakura's. "Please, tell me." He breathed against her lips.

"Touya… had me checked."

"Checked. . . you? Checked you for what? Are you sick?" He looked at her with pure confusion.

"To see if we . . . umm – you . . . I . . ." Her explanation cut short by her embracement. Looking in his eyes she could see his eyes hardening.

"Would you like me to take care of him?" He growled out tighten his hold on Sakura.

"Syaoran, he's my brother. You can't!" Sakura tried to pull away from her boyfriend but failed.

"I know, I'm sorry. I won't do anything to him." He smiled softly at the beautiful women in his arms. Sakura inched her face closer to Syaoran's; he brushed his lips to hers. Sakura's eyes drooped; she trembled under his sinful touches.

"Would you like to go out for a while? I see you're all alone here."

"No, I'd like it much better if we were here. . . alone." Sakura pushed away from the door. Pushing Syaoran towards the bed. The back of his knees hit the bed and fell on the bed, Sakura falling on top of Syaoran.

"I like your idea _much_ better." he smirked, pulling Sakura closer to his body. He rolled over towering over Sakura, propped up on his forearms and knees.

"This isn't what I was thinking - exactly - but it's a plus."

Syaoran laughed. He kissed her lips passionately, cupping his hand with her cheek. Pulling back from lack of air Syaoran rolled over again. Sakura turned on her side staring Syaoran in the eyes.

"What?" he whispered, running his hand through her soft hair.

"Nothing, you've just got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen." Sakura scooted closer resting her head on his chest. She kissed his cheek, giggling; she traced her fingers along his jaw line.

"Thank you," he kissed her forehead, rubbing her arm soothingly. "You know you're the only girl I've ever thought to take home to meet my mom?"

Sakura raised her eyebrow at his statement. "Meet your mom? I think I'd rather sleep in the cave of a bear than meet-"

"My mother isn't really an Emerald. If that's what you're worried about, Sakura." he cast a glance at her worried face. "Really, she's sweet, she'd love you." Sakura nodded, biting her lower lip.

"If you say so." she shrugged.

Syaoran rolled unto his side, facing her with his head propped up by his hand. He leaned forward kissing her nose, then her lips. She pulled back Syaoran frowned. "What?"

"Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

They were silent for a moment. Syaoran looked to the door then back to Sakura. "We're kind of like Romeo and Juliet." He kissed her lips again. "I didn't hear anything." He snaked his arm around Sakura pulling her towards him. Sakura smiled in the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pushed him on his back and straddled him. Her hair falling like a curtain around them. Syaoran could smell her sweet scent.

_**Knock. Knock.  
**_

And wouldn't you know the perfect moment was completely and utterly ruined. Sakura's eyes widened in horror. She looked fearfully at Syaoran. He got off the bed and grabbed her hand pulling Sakura over to the window and peeked outside. Sakura stood right behind him.

"Please be careful." She whispered kissing him one last time. Another knock sounded.

"Just a minute!"

Syaoran smiled with a nod. "I will." Were his last words as he exited her room from the window. Sakura turned around pulling off her pants she grabbed her pajama pants and tank top. She tugged them on as she opened the door. Seeing Tomoyo, Sakura sighed deeply pulling Tomoyo in her bedroom and locking the door again.

"Why are you red in the face?" Tomoyo asked eyeing Sakura's heavy breathing.

"Promise you won't get mad?" She muttered shyly playing with her fingers. Tomoyo nodded her head.

"Syaoran was here. . ."

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Ooh.. what is to come!? I'd like to say thank you everyone for reviewing so far! Much appreciated :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter, do tell! Ciao!


	12. Chapter 11

**Fireflies – Chapter 11**

"Are you insane!" Tomoyo whispered sitting on the bed. Her shocked expression locked on Sakura. "No wonder you didn't want to go."

Sakura shook her head sitting next to Tomoyo. "No! I didn't know he was coming!"

"So. . . Oh my god! Sakura did you and him?" Tomoyo laughed eyeing Sakura.

"Honestly Tomoyo!" Sakura frowned pulling away. "No I didn't." She flushed looking away.

Tomoyo looked confused. "Why? Have you seen Syaoran?" She asked indecorously.

Sakura giggled nervously. "I wanted to, really wanted to, but I just didn't want to. . . not yet, you know?" Her eyes sparkled.

"You need to be careful Sakura, if Touya finds out about this. I don't know what-" she shut her mouth not wanting to speak her fears. Sakura hugged her best friend around the shoulders.

"I know, I'll be killed."

"So how was it?" Tomoyo inquired, an evil grin appeared on her face. "Is he good?" Her amethyst eyes flashed evilly.

Sakura blushed, smiling brightly. "He knows what he's doing." She replied dreamily falling back on her bed. She felt somewhat weird being in love so soon with Syaoran, but it felt right. It was a good weird or at least she hoped so.

o O o O o O o

Sitting at the breakfast table Kenji and Shay sat glaring at Syaoran. It was a new bright sunny day. His attitude soared high by the thoughts of last night swirling fresh in his head. He wanted to be with Sakura again - even just to hold her in his arms. This was a first for him though. Sure with his great looks he had many girlfriends, but Sakura was different. She was special.

"Where the hell were you?" Kenji scowled at Syaoran.

Syaoran carelessly looked at his friend. "Why?"

"Why? I'll tell you why! Your damn father!" Shay shouted getting Syaoran's stony glare.

"Where I was is none of you concern." His cool calm voice rang out.

"You were with that whore again weren't you?" Kenji snapped getting up from his chair.

Syaoran's good mood was ruined by Kenji's choice of words about his innocent girlfriend. Getting up Syaoran glared deadly at Kenji. "I'd watch that mouth of yours before-"

"You're threatening me over some random slut?" Kenji snorted rudely at Syaoran.

He had had enough of Kenji; thus in a swift liquid like movement he clobbered Kenji. Falling flat on his backside. Syaoran turned his back towards Shay and Kenji, and left the room.

"Damn! Dude what the hell?" Shay snarled. "You're a loser!"

Kenji rubbed his sore jaw wiping the blood from his broken lip.

Syaoran growled walking down the hall annoyed with his stupid friends. How dare he say such things about his innocent Sakura? His mind wandered to Sakura; he smiled thinking of her, like he always did when he thought of her. Syaoran wanted to be next to her as she woke, he wanted to be with her. He had to make things right, somehow.

"You!" His thoughts interrupted yet again. Syaoran's lazy gaze fell upon his father's fuming face. "Did I not tell you that last nights meeting was very important?"

Syaoran shrugged not caring. He was busy last night. Doing more pleasurable things than going to some numbing meeting his father was having.

"Do you have no shame? Where the hell were you last night?" His father shouted clenching his fists tightly. "You've made a fool of me for the last time, you good for nothing bag of worthless manure!"

Syaoran shook his head at his dear father passing him without a care. He was through with his father. He was sick of his rude, ruthless voice, glaring hate filled eyes, everything about his own father.

Xiao Lang turned around watching his son walk away. "You're out of here! I want you to leave my house now!" He shouted breathlessly.

Syaoran stopped in his tracks slowly turning about to face his father. "I'll be back to get my things."

Was all he said, smirking just to make his father's temper flare.

o O o O o O o

Xiao Lang banged his large fist against his office table; Shay, Hideki and Kenji stood before their leader. The leader of the Emeralds sat back in his leather chair with his chin in hand; his eyes cold and glazed with burning rage. His son was leaving the gang. He was no longer an Emerald. No Heir for the Emeralds. He, Xiao Lang Li no longer had a son. He was finally rid of that pain in the neck.

"Get Zagato on the phone." Xiao Lang's deep cold voice ordered rudely.

Hideki's blue eyes widened hearing the name. Stepping forward in protest he opened his mouth but Xiao Lang held his hand in front of him.

"Shut it!"

He glared at his leader in defiance. "How could-" Hideki's voice was cut short as Xiao Lang stood towering over Hideki.

"What I do is my business. I don't want to hear what you have to say!" He looked at Shay. "Get Zagato on the phone, _now_!" Shay nodded his head and stepped back pulling out his cell phone. Hideki stood in shock. He knew Syaoran for years, matter of fact, eleven years.

Syaoran and Hideki were close. He crossed his arms over his chest still glaring deeply. Hideki knew what calling one of Sanosuke's men meant. Fighting the urge to beat Xiao Lang and Shay for following orders he stood alone in the middle of the office.

"Sir, Zagato is on his way over." He heard Shay speak, closing his eyes momentarily. He turned on his heels rapidly leaving the room in search of his friend.

That night Syaoran came for his things. Packed all his belongings, said goodbye to his deeply saddened mother. He kissed her cheek and told her not to worry. And that she'd be happier for him now that he was leaving.

She held him tightly not wanting to let him go but slowly let go of her son. Xiao Lang had heard it from her that night and mornings to come. Her only son had left the house more then a week ago. She hadn't heard from him since he left. Yelan cried herself to sleep every night as Xiao Lang sat in his office with meeting after meeting.

Hideki hadn't talked to Syaoran, he couldn't find him nor could he get a hold of him on the phone as well. It was like Syaoran had fallen off the face of earth. His restaurant was still open, still in business.

Hideki worried about his lost friend. He knew what Xiao Lang was planning but now he couldn't tell Syaoran even if he did find him. He'd be killed for betraying the damned Emeralds. He prayed somehow, someway Xiao Lang's plan would fail.

**

* * *

PinkSakura-Chan**: Just wanted to get this chapter up as soon as possible. It's short, I know… Thank you reviewers/readers! Let's see if I'll hit the 100 mark with this chapter :D Please review everyone, thanks again! 


	13. Chapter 12

**Fireflies – Chapter 12**

"Please just come Sakura. It's going to be fun! Come on, you've never been before. Now is the time to do something different. Something fun!" Tomoyo begged with her hands on Sakura's shoulders. "Please? Pretty please?"

"I just don't feel like going anywhere, Tomoyo."

Tomoyo frowned at her friend. Sakura was slowly slipping into her dark, shut-in, depressed self again. That hurt Tomoyo to see. She didn't like to see her in this state. "_Please_, Sakura, just come with us... it'll be good for you to get out of the house and get some sun before it fades away for fall and winter."

Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Okay... make the best of the last bittersweet days of summer before school starts!"

Sakura snorted. "Because school is an excuse for me _not_ to have fun?"

Tomoyo's nostrils flared. "Look, just get your butt ready to go. I don't want to hear another word! You're going!"

Sakura shrugged, she'd only go to make Tomoyo happy, but she wouldn't be happy doing it.

Tomoyo smiled triumphantly as she stepped away from Sakura. "Great! We'll be waiting downstairs." She reached the door but stopped and turned her head to Sakura. "Hurry up!" and she was gone out the door.

Sakura sighed, getting up and went to her closet. A full week had past since she'd last seen Syaoran. No calls, no visits, nothing. A horrible void swayed within her. Maybe she had done something that made him disappear? Maybe he had found someone more interesting and prettier, or someone who wasn't an inch away from being a prisoner.

Sakura growled annoyed with her thoughts. She pulled on her blue jeans and - despite the summer heat - a black capped-sleeve tee. Slipped on her tennis shoes, grabbed some money and left her bedroom. She pulled her hair up in a high ponytail on the way to the living room. She saw Tomoyo and Eriol waiting for her. Just what she needed when feeling like she was breaking down; she had to spend the day with Tomoyo and her _boyfriend_, Eriol.

_Just rub the wound with salt_. She thought bitterly, looking at the couple holding hands.

"Ready?" Eriol asked pulling Tomoyo to his side. He smiled kindly at Sakura but she just nodded and turned around.

"Hey, you could try to act a little happy about this, Sakura. You're acting like we're going to throw you to a pack of hungry wolves!" Tomoyo scowled, looping her arm with Sakura's.

Sakura did her best to smile. Half-heartedly. "Whatever." She'd rather be fed to a pack of hungry wolves instead of going.

There were no clouds in the bright blue sky. It was hot and sunny, like it always was in August. It was beautiful weather if it weren't so mocking Sakura's blackened mood. She was the one to enjoy the feel of hot air and fire-like sunrays on her skin. The car ride to the Farewell Summer Carnival was - to put lightly - deathly for Sakura. Tomoyo insisted on playing sickeningly sweet bubble-gum pop. The kind Sakura enjoyed on good days, far beyond any day like this. Eriol had even tried switching CDs but Tomoyo slapped his hand away numerous times. It was a long and painful ride to the carnival.

Sakura stepped out of the car after thirty-five intense minutes with relief that it had finally ended. Tomoyo's arm flung around Sakura's neck and pulled her closer.

"Finally here! We're going to have the best time!" Tomoyo laughed, skipping alongside Sakura. "Aren't we?" she eyed Sakura.

"Yes, the best." Sakura replied apathetically. Tomoyo glared at her. Tomoyo unwrapped her arm from Sakura's neck and reached for Eriol.

"So what should we ride first?" Eriol asked after buying the tickets and they entered through the gates.

Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's hand and Eriol's and took off towards a water ride.

"A water ride,Tomoyo?" Eriol whined as they stood in line.

"It's hot, we get wet, cool off a little and then hit another ride." Tomoyo grinned. She pecked her lips to his.

"Your nuts." Sakura scoffed crossing her arms.

The water ride was completely a bad idea. All three stepped out of the boat soaking wet. Tomoyo was still laughing hysterically at Sakura's angered face. Eriol wrung his shirt and glared at Tomoyo.

"That was such a _horrible_ idea. Tomoyo is no longer allowed to direct us anywhere." Sakura complained looking to Eriol while she twisted her hair dry. Eriol nodded his head, shaking the water from his hair.

"I agree."

Tomoyo twirled her hair in the air making water droplets splash Sakura and Eriol. "We were bound to get wet. It is a _water_ ride." She began laughing again. Sakura glared at Tomoyo; Tomoyo smiled innocently and stuck her tongue out.

Sakura smiled even though she was in a horrid mood.

"Now what?" Tomoyo asked, sober now.

"I think we should dry off a little before going on anything." Sakura suggested, trying her best to wring the water from her clothes. Eriol agreed.

"Let's get a snack!" Tomoyo pointed to a cotton candy stand. The three walked over towards the small candy stand.

"Hello, what can I getcha today?" the lady asked, smiling to widely.

"Two cotton candies."

"Five-fifty." the lady grabbed two bags of pink and blue cotton candy from behind her.

Eriol frowned pulling his wallet out. "This is just perfect," he stared at Tomoyo as he pulled out a wet ten-dollar bill out. Tomoyo giggled pulling a strand of hair from her eyes. "You no longer are allowed to speak a word." Sakura laughed as Eriol covered Tomoyo's mouth with his hand. He placed the ten on the counter then pulled out his debt card and handed it to the lady.

"Thank you." the lady handed Eriol his card and waved to the three. Eriol left the wet bill on the counter; he put the card back in his wet wallet and stuck it in the back pocket of his jeans. He handed one bag to Tomoyo and one to Sakura.

"Thanks Eriol." Sakura tore into the bag and ripped a huge piece off before shoving the whole thing in her mouth.

"No problem." He laughed, taking a small piece from Tomoyo's bag.

They walked around the carnival in the fire-like heat drying off. Eriol played and won two medium sized teddy bears. Giving one to Tomoyo and the other to Sakura. It was a good half hour before the three were fully dry again.

"Okay, I want to go on that monster!" Tomoyo pointed to an orange and red death trap as Sakura thought. The ride shot you out a tunnel then going upside down and had two loops, a drop, and placed you upside down again followed by propelling you straight up in the air, and to top off the death trap, it went backwards as well. There was no way Tomoyo or Eriol were going to talk her in to getting on it.

"Ha!" Sakura's eyes widened at the orange and red roller coaster. "I'm not getting on that." She shook her head. Taking a step back from them. "And you're not allowed to have any ideas!"

"No, that does look like a lot of fun." Eriol chimed in. Sakura stared blankly at him. _Traitor!_

"Hey! We're not supposed to listen to her, remember?!" Sakura pointed to Tomoyo. Her face flushed, her blood ran cold. She felt light headed and her stomach was making weird painful spasms. She shook her head holding tightly on the teddy bear's neck. "I'm not getting on. You two have fun." And she started walking away from the two.

"Fine! We will have fun you baby." Tomoyo shouted. She watched Sakura stop and turn around.

"Nice try. Call me whatever you want. It won't get me on." She shrugged.

Eriol laughed, pushing Tomoyo towards the line. "Meet us at the exit then!"

Sakura waited by the exit. She could see Tomoyo and Eriol were next to go. Her stomach flipped thinking of them on the ride. Though it wasn't her who'd be going through the tunnel, the loops, the drop and the blasting straight for the sky, she shuddered still. Thankful it wasn't her. She waved to the two as they strapped in.

"This is for you Sakura!" Tomoyo yelled, raising her hands over her head. Tomoyo was weird. Really who enjoyed ride such as this one? She smiled back at her reckless friend.

"Wooo!" Tomoyo hooted as the ride shot them out. Sakura turned her eyes away from the ride, not wanting to barf. She took a few steps away from the exit when her emerald green eyes caught sight of someone who looked familiar. Her eyebrows knitted together seeing the tall, dark haired person high five another dark haired friend, she assumed.

The figure walked away from the other guy with his back towards Sakura. She started walking towards him. She had to speed up to catch his arm. He was tall, dark hair and lean like...

"S-" She pulled her hand away letting his arm go. Stepping away from the stranger. "I'm sorry, I thought you were someone I knew." She shook her head feeling embarrassed, her cheeks flared crimson.

He smirked at Sakura. "No, but I'd like to know you though Miss Kinomoto." He grabbed her in a tight hug. Her bear fell to the ground as he started to push her forward. Sakura's throat closed from fear. He covered her mouth and pushed her towards an alley. No one had noticed them, the large crowds were busy with themselves to notice her being pushed into a shadowed alley.

Sakura snapped out of her frightened reverie and started to punch at the man. She tired to push away from him but his hold on her only tightened. "Get off of me!" She shouted, her heart racing and her eyes filling with tears. He pinned her to the wall, his hand covered her mouth again.

"Scream and I'll slit your damn throat." He smirked, happy with himself as the tears rushed over and down her cheeks. "I'm going to take you back to base. He'll be most pleased with me once he sees that I've got Princess Kinomoto, of the Wolf clan." He stroked his fingers along her jaw line. His hand fell to his back pocket pulling out a knife. Pressing the knife to her throat. Sakura whimpered as fresh tears spilt from her eyes. She always felt she'd die by being murdered.

"Like hell you are!"

Sakura closed her eyes tightly. She breathed in deeply trying to calm her nerves.

Kokuyo pulled the man off of Sakura and tackled him to the ground. Kokuyo punched the man in the nose before holding him down by his neck. The man had no chance to harm anyone now that Kokuyo had him pinned to the ground. The man's face turned red from the lack of air.

"Who do you work for?" Kokuyo growled, pushing down on the man's neck. The dark haired man choked and gasped for air. It didn't look like he was going to spill any beans. "Who is your boss?" Kokuyo shouted, punching him in the face.

"Xiao Lang." He coughed out.

Kokuyo turned to look at Sakura. "Go stand next to Kyo."

Sakura looked dazed at the opening from within the darkened alley. She numbly walked out of the alley, her hand gripping the wall as she stood. Kyo grabbed her just as her knees gave way. She tried her best to hold in her sobs but she had had enough. She wanted to go home and be alone in her safe room. Kyo reached down and scooped her in his arms and started to walk away from the alley before Kokuyo did his work. He reached Tomoyo, he still held Sakura in his arms as she cried.

"Oh my God! What happened?" Tomoyo asked franticly looking at Kyo. She caressed Sakura's hair.

"Emeralds." He snarled, holding Sakura closer to his broad chest. "Call Eriol, Tomoyo." She nodded her head. They started walking to the entrance gates. Eriols showed up looking worried. He held Tomoyo's hand tightly.

"What happened?" He asked Kyo. Sakura had stopped crying but stared blankly at her knees in his arms.

"Emeralds." He repeated with revulsion. Eriol swore under his breath.

Kyo sat Sakura in the backseat of Eriol's car. He buckled her seat belt before shutting the door. Eriol stared the car, blasting the air conditioner and told Tomoyo to sit with Sakura. Eriol stood outside the car with Kyo. They were talking softly waiting for Kokuyo to show up.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry." Tomoyo hugged Sakura. She heard Sakura sniffle as she rested her head on Tomoyo's shoulder. Tomoyo rested her cheek on top of Sakura's head. "Everything's okay now. You're safe." Tomoyo's soft voice was strong but Sakura didn't feel completely safe, not here. She felt more alone and so hollow; all she wanted was to get home and forget what almost could've happened.

Kokuyo showed up a few minutes later. He talked with Kyo and Eriol scowling the whole time. He pointed to Kyo then said something to Eriol before he walked away. Tomoyo couldn't hear what was going on. She frowned seeing the look on her boyfriend's face as he got into the car. He turned around to look at Tomoyo and Sakura. She looked back to Sakura whose eyes were closed but Tomoyo knew she wasn't asleep.

"Is she okay?"

"She's okay for the time being."

"Let's get home." Eriol started the car and pulled away from the curb. "I don't even want to think what Touya is going to do when Kokuyo tells him." Eriol sighed, gripping the steering wheel tightly. His lips set in a hard line. "I'm sorry, Sakura. I should've been protecting you."

The sun was slowly falling to the horizon when they arrived home. The heat had eased from the night breeze cooling the air. Tomoyo helped Sakura out of the car, Eriol shut the car door behind his girlfriend. Eriol saw that Kokuyo's car was already parked in frton of the house. His jaw tightened thinking of what could've happened to Sakura. He was sickened and so angry by the Emerald who grabbed her. He wanted to beat the living daylights out of him. They entered the house hearing Touya shouting from his office. Sakura blinked her eyes. Tomoyo squeezed her hand reassuringly. Touya strode into the living room his face red. Kokuyo and Kyo followed behind him.

"Sakura." Touya's voice was gentle, calm. Her eyes looked up to her brother. She was frightened. He walked to her side and put his arm around her shoulder, Tomoyo stepped back leaning against Eriol. Touya helped Sakura to sit down on the couch. He could see she was shaken. Touya looked at Kokuyo. Both Kokuyo and Kyo nodded their heads knowing what they had to do. "Make sure Kohaku and Kamui clean up afterwards."

"Yes, Sir." They left the room with haste.

Eriol tugged Tomoyo away from the living room. Allowing Touya to be alone with his sister. Touya sighed irritiably. He sat next to Sakura. "Are you okay?" His voice was soft. He never looked away from his sister's face; worried that something else had happened to her.

Sakura nodded once. Her eyes locked to the floor.

"Sakura, talk to me." Touya rested his elbows on his knees, getting better view of her face. Her pale, tear stained face. "Did something else happen?"

Sakura shook her head.

Touya sat patiently waiting. Thinking of many ways he could get back at that God forsaken clan of buffoons. He glared at the ground suddenly enraged by what happened to his little sister. He clenched his fists, breathing in deeply, something he had to do to keep his cool. A few minutes passed and he was colleted again. He retuned his gaze to Sakura. "Is there something I can get you?"

"No. I'm fine, I just want to go lay down." Sakura whispered, the hollowness in her voice startled Touya; she stood up and passed Touya. He grabbed her wrist - which wasn't the wisest thing to do - Sakura looked down with eyes widened, her heart jumped to her throat.

"Let me know if you need anything, okay?" He stood up and hugged her. Sakura nodded her head, hugging back half-heartedly. She pulled away and started walking up the stairs.

Sakura shut the door behind her and rested her back against the door. The taste of fear fresh, her hands shook, a rush of blood to the head made her sway. She slid down to the ground to rest her head on her knees. She breathed in deeply and blew out slowly, wrapping her arms around her ankles.

Sakura tried to get the man's face out of her mind but she couldn't seem to shake the memory from her head. She felt like she was in the darkened alley again. The fear didn't want to leave her. She looked up placing her chin on her knees. She let the tears fall freely now that she was alone. Wishing for Syaoran to be there. Holding her safe and warm in his arms.

Sakura sat that way even long after her eyes had dried and the fear was forced in the back of her brain, buried deep; she slowly, stiffly, got up from the ground and collapsed on her bed. She reached for a pillow and placed it over her head and soon fell asleep.

**

* * *

PinkSakura-Chan**: YAY 100plus REVIIEWS! THANK YOOOU _**EVERYONE**_! You've made me so happy :D I really wish everyone whose added this story would review and let me know what they think. (You know who you are :P) Maybe even throw in some helpful advice. I'm hoping you like the story. So keep the reviews coming and maybe I'll update faster… Lovely reviewers are the best! 


	14. Chapter 13

**Fireflies – Chapter 13**

It was now three and a half weeks since Syaoran Li disappeared.

The University had started the following week after Sakura was attacked. She forced the memory of that day deep, locked away in the back of her mind. The first week of classes was hard for her. She'd walked alone to every class, of course Kokuyo, Kyo, Kohaku and Kamui, were always close by. Sakura slowly fell into a routine as the days pasted into weeks. She would meet up with Tomoyo for lunch everyday at Red Dragonfly.

On the other side of town Sakura Kinomoto sat on her windowsill staring outside. The weather was beginning to change from summer to autumn. The wind was becoming crisp. The sky was cloudy, dull and cold matching her mood oh too perfectly. She heard from Syaoran only once. He didn't tell her where he was or if he was okay, or if he'd be coming back. Not that she knew if he had left anywhere to begin with.

As the days passed her mood deepened. She felt unwanted by Syaoran. Hurt and confused as to what she did to make him vanish. A silent tear trailed its warm lonesome self down her cheek.

Her and Touya were slowly talking again. He was only doing what he had to do and Sakura didn't want to admit it but he was right to some extent.

She jumped at the bedroom door flying open hitting the wall as Tomoyo ran in grabbing her hand.

"What are you doing?" She asked as Tomoyo pulled her up. Tomoyo didn't answer her she just kept pulling Sakura down the stairs. Through the living room, and outside to the backyard.

"Tomoyo, where are you taking me?" She asked franticly looking at the backfields where there was a very large crowd of people. She saw that there was a sea of members around. Noticing her brother's friends at the end of the field. It hit her hard as Touya stood in his black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. Someone was being tested.

Tomoyo let her hand go as she walked towards her boyfriend; Sakura stood looking at Touya confusedly. He was handed their father's sword. He nodded his head to Takashi before walking forwards. She started walking to her brother, every pair of eyes on her. Eriol walked to Sakura shaking his head at her.

He grabbed her arm and pulled her to the others. "What's going on?" she asked stupidly looking at everyone.

"There's a new member of the Wolves." Eriol answered looking back at Touya. Sakura missed the look of distaste that crossed his face.

"Really? All this for a new member?" She scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. Rolling her eyes at Tomoyo. There were about two hundred people standing around either cheering or talking.

Sakura looked at her brother as he stood in the middle of the battleground. The new member, as Eriol said, was standing with his back to everyone. Standing with a sword in his hand. Touya's stern expression never fell as his brown eyes locked on the new member. He got into a stance, the crowd cheered. The new member turned around. He smirked arrogantly at Touya walking to the center where Touya waited.

Takashi, Eriol, Tomoyo, Yukito, Tatsu, Nakuru, Umi and Chiharu stood silent as Sakura's eyes fell upon the newest member to the Wolves.

"Syaoran!" Sakura choked out in shock. "He's the new member?" she gasped, eyeing every single person standing next to her. They slowly nodded their heads. "How?!" She shouted. She turned back to Syaoran and Touya. "He's going to be killed!"

Syaoran frowned at her words. Standing in his stance in front of her brother.

"Let's hope." Touya grunted out glaring at Syaoran.

"How the hell? What's going on, Yukito?" She yelled at her brother's friend. "Tell me!"

Yukito shook his head. "After the fight!"

Everybody's attention locked onto Touya, their Leader versus Syaoran: the new comer. The crowd cheered, shouted and watched in awe as Syaoran skillfully fought Touya. Sakura stood with her arms crossed and a sour look on her face. This got Syaoran's quick glance. Which wasn't quick enough for Touya's sword. He barely grazed the sword with Syaoran's leg.

Sakura inhaled sharply, her arms falling to her sides. Syaoran gritted his teeth. Pain shot throughout his body as blood stained his black pants. Touya smirked evilly seeing him in pain.

"Afraid?" He mocked lunging again at Syaoran.

"You wish." Syaoran dodged his attack; the two swords clinked loudly together. He pushed Touya back making his sword cut at Touya's arm. He grinned as Touya cursed.

Sakura stood torn between her brother and her boyfriend, again. She closed her eyes for a moment. Her eyes snapped open and out as the crowd of people gasped loudly. Touya somehow managed to kick Syaoran's sword out of his hand. Now Touya was swinging his sword at Syaoran, however Syaoran was evading every single blow. Making the Wolf leader become red in the face from anger. He would love to just cut his head off.

Both men were panting and sweaty from their battle; Syaoran ducked his head as Touya's sword flew towards his head. Taking the chance Syaoran kicked Touya in the stomach then kicking his sword out of his grip as Touya hunched over.

Syaoran elbowed Touya's back sending him face flat on the grassy ground. Touya rolled away from Syaoran kicking him in the jaw in the process. Falling on his backside he bit his lip causing it to bleed. They both stood glaring deadly standing in a stance ready to attack again.

Syaoran spit the blood on the ground, Touya panted. In a swift movement Syaoran had jumped on Touya. Punching Touya in the face twice, kneed him in the chest. Touya, on the other hand, stood his ground. Grabbing Syaoran's head he knocked his own head with Syaoran's hard. Kicking him powerfully in the ribs. Syaoran growled in throbbing agony. He had to admit Touya was a very good fighter. Touya kicked him again in the ribs sending Syaoran to the ground gasping for air.

Kicking him in the side Syaoran growled loudly with each kick to his side. Falling on his back wheezing Touya got his sword back in hand and made his way to Syaoran. He still was on his knees and hands panting. Touya raised his sword.

"Oh my god! No! No! No!" Sakura shouted her hand held at her mouth. Tomoyo held her back from running to Syaoran. The guys watched in shock. "Don't kill him Touya!"

"That's enough!"

Touya dropped the sword at the sound of the voice. He looked to his left then bowed his head at the person.

Sakura's eyes watered, her gaze never left Syaoran. "Grandfather." She spoke, relieved, looking to where the voice came from. She took off running towards her grandfather. "Thank you grandfather!" Her arms wrapped around her father's father. She kissed his cheeks.

The older man chuckled deeply. "My sweet little cherry blossom." She pulled back from the hug.

"Grandfather." She smiled respectfully at the nickname he had always had for her.

"Your grandmother's in the house. All of you leave here at once." He glared looking at all the people whom were staring at their old leader. They slowly made their leave. "So this is the new member?" He questioned looking at Syaoran slowly standing up. Sakura wanted to run to his side and help him but thought it wise to stay next to her grandfather.

Touya nodded his head.

"I couldn't believe it. When we spoke on the phone Touya, I can't believe this." He scratched at his head. "The son of Xiao Lang Li." He looked at Syaoran from head to toe. "What made you want to join us boy?" He eyed him carefully.

"With all respect Sir, I have no father." He grunted out.

"I was just as shocked as you were grandfather, but for the past few weeks we've held him and watched him."

Syaoran glared at Touya standing as straight as he could muster without crying out in pain.

"Akira Kinomoto," Sakura's grandfather held his hand out to Syaoran. They shook hands; Tomoyo handed Syaoran a wet cloth to wipe himself with. Sakura hadn't noticed she'd left.

"Syaoran Li." Sakura's heart fluttered at the sound of his deep, smooth voice.

"So what made you join the Wolves?" Akira asked again crossing his arms over his chest.

"I joined to get back at the Emeralds. I want to personally kill their leader." Everyone stood in stunned surprise. Syaoran had cleaned himself and threw the cloth to the ground. Annoyed from the pain in his body.

"Well, then you have come to the right place my boy!" Akira patted Syaoran on the back happily but his eyes darkened. "This better not be some sort of plan to harm the Wolves in any way." His voice deep with sternness, he took the back of Syaoran's neck tightly making him look into the elder man's blue eyes. "Or you've just written your own death certificate."

Syaoran nodded his head. "I assure you I'm not here to harm any member. I give you my word."

"Touya." His grandfather called to him holding out his hand. His blue eyes hardened as he started at Syaoran. "Take your shirt off and turn around."

Syaoran saw Touya hand his sword to Akira and knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Get on your knees." Touya said gruffly. Syaoran slowly got to his knees. Sakura bit her bottom lip. Grabbing Tomoyo's hand in hers tightly. Tomoyo closed her eyes. The guys watched Akira. Syaoran felt the tip of the sword on his skin and gritted his teeth as it slowly dug into his skin, his hands firmly in taut fists.

Yukito stood with a bottle of rubbing alcohol, a new white cloth and waited. Akira then cut through Syaoran's skin slowly marking a complicated W on his right shoulder blade. The pain nearly made Syaoran pass out. But never did he yell out in pain. Syaoran breathed through the pain. He took it like a true Wolf. Akira handed the sword back to Touya nodding at Yukito. He opened the bottle of rubbing alcohol, pouring some on the white cloth. He stepped forward and placed the cloth on his open and bleeding wound. Yukito pressed the cloth down firmly getting Syaoran's glare. Not only did his back hurt from the fight but now because of the gash. The stinging of the alcohol and the pressure was killing Syaoran. He had to concentrate on not passing out from the pain.

"You are now one of us. This means that you are to act a certain way. You are no longer allowed to even think of socializing with any Emerald or any traitor to the Wolves. You are from this moment a Blue Blood, Syaoran. We'll be watching you."

"Welcome to the Wolves." Yukito spat, glaring at Syaoran with hate filled eyes.

o O o O o O o

The next morning was dull. The sky was gray and cloudy. It was windy with a crisp chill. Everyone sat at the table eating the delicious breakfast Arashi, Sakura's grandmother, had made. Sakura wasn't at the table though she was outside. She was avoiding Syaoran. Frowning as she watched the wind blow through the trees, she felt indifferent this morning, her hair wiped around her with the wind.

"Sakura?" Syaoran repeated waving his hand in front of her dazed and blank face. She blinked a few times and jumped back with fright. "Calm down, it's only me." He smiled at her taking her hand in his. Sakura pulled her hand away from his warm hand. Syaoran frowned looking at her.

"Touya will still kill you." She simply said looking back at the trees, crossing her arms.

"He's with your grandfather in his office, he won't see." Syaoran stepped closer to Sakura grinning. Sakura turned to him glaring at him. The look she gave him stopped him dead in his tracks.

"What's wrong?" He asked worry filing his eyes. "I know you've been avoiding me."

"I'm upset with you."

Syaoran's frown deepened.

"I'm upset with you for leaving and not telling me what you were up too! I'm upset with myself for letting you in!" Syaoran stepped forward but Sakura stepped back holding her hand out in front of her. "I'm scared of what I'm feeling right now and I don't want to say something that will hurt you, Syaoran." His amber eyes darkened at her words.

"Sakura, I'm not going to hurt you. I joined the Wolves to, well, for the most part to be with _you_." He took hold of her hand and held it to his strong chest. "I felt what you are feeling, believe me, this feeling is a good - no - _great_ feeling!" He smiled softly. Sakura's eyebrows wrinkled.

"How is it a great feeling?"

Syaoran looked hurt. "For the longest time I couldn't figure it out. Why was I acting that way? What was I feeling when it came to you? After so much thinking I know now. I know why just the thought of you can make me smile. Why being around you makes me euphoric. Why I want to stay here and feel like this. It's the first time I've truly, honest to God been in love."

Sakura stood motionless, her hand still at his chest. Her eyes glazed over, a small intake of breath.

"I never want to leave you. I'm hurt that you thought that I'd left. Honestly, Sakura, I can't see myself anywhere else but here with you. Can't see myself with anyone else but _you_. I know that Touya will try everything he can to take you away from me. There's no doubt in my mind that he is plotting right now as I speak. But I don't care; I'm not going to let you go. Not now. Not _ever_. I will stay forever. I've found myself - my true self - here with you and I will fight to keep it. I'm selfish like that. I'm ready for the flames of hell to prove that. Sakura Kinomoto, I love you." Syaoran smiled.

Sakura was speechless. His words were so passionate that Sakura's eyes filled with tears. Her heart raced as the words sank in deeper. That he had just confessed his love for her. She was having trouble breathing evenly. Syaoran stared deep in to her eyes, searching perhaps for a hint of her emotion. Syaoran's face was serious again. He leaned closer to Sakura's face. "Finding happiness in this world is so rare. I think I've found what was missing." Her heart thumbed against her ribs painfully as his words echoed in her head. Her eyes downcast as her world tilted. Syaoran stood still looking at her face.

"I feel my life has changed, its gotten much better, more happier with you. I don't want to miss out anymore, I want you with me Syaoran."

Syaoran smiled diving in; actions speaking louder then words, he kissed Sakura like his life depended on it. Like her soft lips was the essence of giving life. Sakura answered his call by wrapping her arms around his neck. Neither one cared if Touya or anyone else saw them together.

o O o O o O o

Xiao Lang shook his head from side to side, anger and disgust in his eyes. He turned to Hideki. "Did you know about this?" Hideki closed his eyes, his chin placed firmly on his fist.

"No, I did not know anything."

"We knew he was going out with _some_ girl he met at the club but that's about it." Kenji added getting a glare from Hideki. "Hey don't look at me like that. He is nothing to us anymore." He spat disgustedly, he stood next to Xiao Lang. Zagato stood not saying a word. He handed Xiao Lang more papers with pictures attached. He grew even madder at the photos.

"I can't believe you." He growled, looking at the pictures in his hand.

It had been three weeks since Syaoran was welcomed into the Wolves. Zagato had done his job very well making Xiao Lang happy for one thing. That one thing would soon change everything.

Syaoran's father looked at Zagato back in his office where only he and Zagato sat talking and planning. Zagato nodded his head knowing full well what he had gotten himself into, again.

"Take him down. I don't care if it's a clean kill, hurt him if you can." A demonic grin spread across the Emerald's leader's face. "I want him dead. Then we'll make Kinomoto and them damn _Wolves_ pay!" 

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Wow. Syaoran's father is _evil_! But there was a little S&S fluff… A bunch of thanks to you all for reviewing! I hit the 100 mark and then some. Yay! Truly, you guys are the best :D so, now please review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Fireflies – Chapter 14**

The meeting had started over three hours ago; Hideki stared numbly at his leader. Hate filled blue eyes glared sickly. He could not believe what Syaoran's father was planning it was making him sick to his stomach. How could he be so cruel? He had no shame, held no love for his own offspring. He followed Xiao Lang's gaze towards Zagato, the evil mastermind whom was doing most of the plotting. There were about twenty well-trusted Emeralds along with seventeen of Zagato's men in the meeting.

Zagato was the only man that Xiao Lang truly trusted. They'd had been business partners for years. Zagato's clan of moronic followers all grinned like madmen.

"Don't look so gloomy." Came Shay's whispered voice. Hideki glared darkly at the younger man sitting next to him.

"Why should I be happy?"

Shay slapped him on the back. "Syaoran is no longer one of us, so we must do what we have to do."

That comment made Hideki's blood run cold.

"He was your best friend, and you're just going to shrug him off like nothing happened? You'd be willing to kill him?" Shay nodded. "I can't believe this. You are a true _Emerald_." He sneered.

Shay shrugged nonchalantly.

"He sealed his fate when he left the gang, his own gang mind you. We have to think of our asses that will be on the line now. We have to take him out before it's too late."

"We? I wish to have nothing to do with this unholy plan."

"What if Syaoran joined some other gang and his mission was to take you out, do you think he'd give a second thought to not kill you? Syaoran would take you and ever other Emerald out. You know that! You know him better than anyone else." Shay frowned deeply; Hideki crossed his arms as both of their attention went back to whatever Zagato was ordering.

"Then the date is set."

"Well put Zagato let them know that I will not allow any of this information to leak out to anyone. I don't need nor want outsiders finding out about this." Everyone in the room nodded their head. Hideki however wasn't thinking the same thing as everyone else. He hoped that they would never ever find Syaoran. He now had the Emeralds, and Zagato's men looking for him. Zagato's men never lost a battle, which that thought only placed Hideki's mind in panic.

Clearly the meeting was over for now. Zagato shook Xiao Lang's hand before leaving with his men following behind him.

Hideki was fuming; you could see fire burn within his blue eyes. He didn't want any part of their plotting. Hideki stood to leave but Xiao Lang called him. "Do remember what happens to traitors, Hideki."

He left Xiao Lang's mansion and drove as fast as he could to get away to compose himself.

He was only an Emerald thanks to his whore of a mother. When his father died when he was nine, his mother started sleeping around with an Emerald member, later that same year she married him. The man forced him to be in the underground gang. That's when he met Syaoran, the only kid who'd talk or played with. Syaoran never seemed interested with the Emeralds. Ever since then they were friends. The only thing he was thankful in his life.

He was worried sick. He feared for Syaoran's safety and sorrowed by the fact that he had to follow the rules. He didn't want to lose his one and only friend. If they did find Syaoran it would surely be the end of the once Emerald Prince.

o O o O o O o

Over on the other side of town at the Kinomoto manor Touya sat alone in his office working. He had had an interesting conversation with his girlfriend about his sister. He felt his body heat rising again as her words repeated over and over in his mind. He, the leader of the Wolves, did not want to talk about his sister and that scum, Syaoran Li.

Yes, him again, Syaoran: the newest _member_ to _his_ gang. He growled, glaring at his paper work. It had only been three weeks since he allowed him in to the Wolves. His grandparents decided to drop by to welcome the new comer.

He had put Syaoran with Yukito, to keep an eye on him. Which Yukito's house was only a few yards away from his house. Still it was much better then him living under his roof, with his baby sister.

And again Nakuru's voice rang loudly in his mind. Syaoran and Sakura, he didn't want to think of that. He had very important paper work to do. Touya ran his hand through his dark brown hair, sighing with confusion. Was Nakuru right?

o O o O o O o

Sakura laughed as Asuka and her twin sister, Arisu, danced to the song playing on the radio. Sitting next to Sakura was their older sister, Umi, whom looked bored out of her mind.

"Umi, you are no fun!" whined Asuka, pointing at her sister. "Dance with us! Dance, dance!" she chanted but to no avail. Umi shook her head and pointed at Sakura.

"She is better than I. Get up and dance for them Sakura!" she pushed her forwards. "Go on, don't be shy!" She giggled resting back on the couch. Sakura gave Umi a mean look as she started dancing with Asuka and Arisu. The twin girls giggled and danced alongside Sakura. The theater door opened allowing the loud music to be heard throughout the large house. In walked Tomoyo smiling and dancing her way to Sakura.

"I love this song!" She said over the music, grabbing Asuka's small hand in hers, she twirled her around, her honey kissed light-brown hair falling around her cute little face. She giggled loving this moment. All four girls sat as the song was ending; Asuka and Arisu sat in their dance partner's laps.

"I can't wait to see Asuka's ballet recital." Tomoyo cooed playing with the little girl's long soft hair.

"It's this weekend! Umi can Tomoyo come?" she asked with such cheerfulness. Umi nodded her head.

"Yes, then I'll have someone my age." She laughed nervously looking at Tomoyo. Atisu and Asuka stood up again playing around the room as the three older girls sat and talked.

Tomoyo turned her head to look at Sakura. "Have you seen Syaoran lately?" Came the question Sakura wanted to avoid answering.

"No, not since the day after the battle. Haven't seen or talked to him since." She looked down at her hands. "Why?"

Tomoyo placed her hand on Sakura's knee. "I was talking with Eriol today. I found out that Touya has sent him to Lantis's place with Yukito, Tamahome, Takashi, Tatsu and even Kokuyo and Kyo."

"What for?" Asked Umi. Sakura already knew why.

"That's where they take all the new members. To make them... _real_ ... Wolves." Sakura said sounding afraid. "Lantis is the toughest person to impress. Touya is trying to kill Syaoran!" she shouted angrily.

"How long has he been there?"

"Eriol said a day after living with Yukito. So, about two weeks now. Eriol went to go pick him up: orders from Touya."

"Wow, Syaoran must be really great then." Umi awed looking at his girlfriend.

"He's the best." Sakura smiled innocently, with just a thought of him made her glow.

"What time will they be back?"

"Seven."

Sakura had left the theater room after finding out where Syaoran had been; she felt like being alone. She wondered if Touya would ever trust Syaoran. Sitting outside looking at the trees swaying to the cool summer night wind. She wrapped her thick sweater tighter around her small frame. Her auburn hair danced with the wind, swirling around her perfect face. _Alone again_. Her eyes filled with tears, her chest was tight with sorrow. All she wanted was to be loved, openly with Syaoran. She wanted Touya to accept him for who he was. He left the Emeralds and was now a Wolf. Wasn't that good enough?

The sun was slowly setting leaving twilight to embrace Sakura. It was nearing seven.

"Sakura!" shouted Tomoyo, running to where Sakura was sitting. She paused inhaling deeply with her palms resting on her knees. She looked back up to Sakura with a smile on her face. "Come on! They're here!" With that said Tomoyo took her hand, and yanked Sakura up from the ground and raced back to the house. "Your grandfather is with them, they are waiting for you. By the way I looked everywhere for you!" Sakura smiled sheepishly. "Why are you out here in the cold anyways?"

"I wanted to be alone." Sakura answered before they entered the house. They slowed their pace, walking to the living room where everyone waited.

Touya stood next to Takashi as the rest of the guys stood behind Syaoran.

Akira stood on Touya's right. The girls sat but Sakura stood looking at her grandfather and brother.

"What's this about?" she asked getting to the point.

Akira smiled at his granddaughter patting Touya on the back. He cleared his throat. "We called everyone here to announce that there will be a ball to formally welcome _Syaoran_," He sneered his name. "He has passed everything Touya has thrown at him." He winked at Sakura.

Tomoyo stood up and walked over to Syaoran, stopping in front of him, she smiled and whole-heartedly said, "It's great to have you with us." and shockingly she hugged him. Sakura and Syaoran's eyes locked for the first time in two weeks; her heart skipped many beats as he smiled while hugging her best friend. She smiled though wanting to run in his arms. Feeling that little green monster blooming as Tomoyo hugged her boyfriend.

"Syaoran will be staying with Yukito," Akira stated looking at Touya's dark look he was giving Syaoran.

Tomoyo stood next to Sakrua with her arm around her shoulder, smiling brightly at her best friend. "Well this should be fun." she whispered to Sakura; she looked back at Tomoyo with innocent eyes, cutely pouting, which she knew Syaoran was watching her. "What do you mean?" she whispered back.

"That is all. You all may return to whatever you were doing." Akira stepped out of the room to find his wife.

"Takashi, Eriol and Tamahome follow me." Touya said before he walked out of the living room.

Sakura frowned slightly watching the four leave. Yukito and Tatsu stepped out next leaving only the girls and Syaoran alone. Tomoyo sat back down next to Umi, all the girls watching Sakura and syaoran intently. Waiting for one of them to make a move, and on cue Syaoran made his way to Sakura.

Her emerald eyes locked with his rare amber eyes. Within those intoxicating pools she was frozen, while his arms wrapped tightly around her waist. Without saying a word, his slightly parted lips crashed upon hers. Not caring that the girls were watching and make 'awww' sounds. They stayed in their lip lock for as long as they could, wanting to make up for those two weeks they lost.

Syaoran held her firmly in his arms, loving the feeling of her mouth working magic on him. They parted in need of air; Syaoran rested his forehead to Sakura's. Her eyes closed as she licked her lips.

"I promise, I'll never leave again." Syaoran whispered as she opened her dazed eyes.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Yaaay a new chapter updated! I had planned to upload this chapter on Thursday but some things got in the way. Thanks as always for the lovely, uplifting, blissful reviews everyone! So I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know… ja ne! 


	16. Chapter 15

**Fireflies – Chapter 15**

Sakura sat innocently next to Syaoran on the couch in the theater room, along with Tomoyo and Eriol. Tomoyo watched the movie that played on the large screen as Eriol watched Sakura and Syaoran from the corner of his eye. Mostly Syaoran; orders from Touya. He winced inwardly at the thought of Touya walking in right at this very moment.

When Touya had talked to him, Tamahome and Takashi he made it clear that Syaoran was to be watched. Picking the three of them knowing that Sakura was friends with their girlfriends; Touya thought it wise.

Annoyed him because he had to play babysitter instead of being alone with his girlfriend. The others felt the same annoyance but not as much as him; Tomoyo was best friends with Sakura thus making him friend by default to Syaoran. Now, another night sitting in the same room as _Syaoran_, he glared, looking at him leaning closer to Sakura, Eriol scowled. What was he thinking now whispering something in her ear? That Eriol couldn't see him? He growled.

Tomoyo turned her head to look at her boyfriend. "What's the matter?" She whispered, seeing he was annoyed and felt him tense with anger. Shaking his head he kissed her cheek. Trying his best to relax. Tomoyo smiled turning back to the movie grabbing his hand in hers. He turned his gaze back to where Syaoran was and his eyes widened.

Syaoran and Sakura were no longer in the room. He growled louder and stood up, Tomoyo not following. This was bad.

"Where are you going?" She asked pausing the movie, seeing how it was just the two of them in the room.

"Bathroom." He lied looking at Tomoyo, turning around; he had to find that scumbag! Things couldn't get any worse. . . _right_?

Wrong.

There in the doorway stood Touya.

Eriol froze where he stood seeing Touya standing in the doorway, his arms crossed and looking annoyed. Eriol didn't let it show but he was starting to fear for his life. Snapping out of his fear he took Tomoyo's hand in his and pulled her up beside him.

"What's up?" Eriol asked acting as if nothing was wrong, oh how he'd love to kick himself in the head for letting Syaoran take Sakura somewhere.

"Nothing, just Nakuru informed me about something." He leaned against the doorway blocking their exit, Eriol swore under his breath. "I'd like to speak to you two about something."

Tomoyo and Eriol shared confused looks at each other before turning their eyes back on Touya.

"What about?" Tomoyo asked sitting on the arm of the couch.

"Syaoran. Sakura and him, too." He rolled his eyes, frowning at the thought of his baby sister being with Syaoran.

o O o O o O o

Looking up at the night sky Syaoran held Sakura close to his body; they were laying on a blanket underneath the stars out back. The night was very cool with a chilly breeze but Sakura loved the feeling of Syaoran's warm arms wrapped around her so tightly she couldn't move. It felt like he was protecting her from harm. For a sweet moment it felt as if they were the only ones in the world. She smiled in his chest. Her Prince was finally with her; she didn't want this to end. His hand made it's way under her chin pulling her face close to his.

It was a perfectly blissful moment.

"I've missed you." He whispered in her ear. Sakura smiled brightly as he kissed her forehead.

Sakura snaked her arms around his neck pulling him down to her. Their lips brushed lightly against each others; their sweet escape. Cold shocks went up Sakura's back as he pulled her even closer. He rested one hand on her lower back, and the other behind her head as his lips met hers. The sweet embrace soon heated as Sakura took the led and deepened the kiss.

She looked deeply into his eyes feeling her heart pumping fast, her blood running through her veins like fire. Twinkling emerald eyes and glowing amber eyes locked; she never wanted to be without him again. His breath stilled in his throat the pain of being with Lantis spreading through his body. He pulled back gasping. Sakura stared at him worriedly.

Syaoran cleared his throat getting to a sitting position.

"Are you okay?" Sitting up, she rubbed his back.

He smiled. "Still very sore, Lantis is the Devil in disguise." Sakrua shook her head a small smile on her face.

"Him and Touya. Syaoran, I'm sorry my brother put you through that." she frowned deeply. "You didn't need to go through all that! He knows how good you already are." she made a grunt now rubbing his arm.

Syaoran turned to look at his girlfriend. "Don't worry about it, babe I'm fine. I'm just a little sore. Wolves are better than Emeralds... I now know this." He rested his forehead against hers, smiling ever so slightly Sakura's heartbeat raced. "I think we'd better go inside. Before Touya knows I stole you away from Eriol and Tomoyo." He kissed her one last time before helping her up off the ground.

o O o O o O o

Touya stared dumbly at Yukito. He wasn't even prepared for what his friend had just said. Sitting on the arm of the couch while Yukito paced in anger. "I can't believe you'd allow this! Not even for one second, Touya!"

"Yukito, chill out, I haven't allowed anything, at least not yet. I'm still thinking about it. Nakuru -even though I don't want to admit it--she has a point." Touya rubbed his forehead. He had talked to Tomoyo and Eriol, and was now talking to Yukito about what his girlfriend told him.

"What does your grandfather have to say about this?"

"I haven't told him. I have the strongest feeling that he likes Syaoran."

Yukito snarled at Touya's words. Touya raised a brow at his friend.

"By the way, why are _you_ taking this news so badly?"

Yukito stopped pacing and stared at the leader. He blinked a few times, thinking. "She's like a sister to me." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I care for her will-being. Syaoran is-is just ... I don't know! An idiot who should not get someone as great as Sakura." He sighed, plopping down on the couch.

"I know what you mean." Joined in Takashi, he walked into the room that Yukito and Touya were talking in. "She's our Princess and we have to protect her as best as we can. I talked with Eriol, Touya, what's gotten into you?"

o O o O o O o

Kenji walked through the doors of Xiao Lang's office looking smug. "What is it you foolish boy!" Xiao Lang frowned.

"I know where Syaoran is." This caught his leader's attention; he put his pen and paper down, looked up with questioning eyes.

"What do you mean? Out with it!" He slammed his right hand down on his desk causing a loud echo.

"I heard from an Emerald from the North side that the Wolves have a new member."

"How do you know it's him for sure?"

Kenji took a small piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to Xiao Lang, which he looked down at a photo. A photo showing Syaoran standing next to a black SUV with a few men shoving him up against the SUV. His eyes widened in anger. His son was now a Wolf? He didn't understand. He looked back up at Kenji. "How did they get this?"

"They were taking him somewhere."

"Oh, this is too easy!" Xiao Lang grinned wickedly at the photo in hand: Step one was now complete. Syaoran was now found, he'd have to get step two in motion. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. After the first ring someone answered. "Get step two in motion, we found Syaoran."

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Wow! Thanks so, so, _**so**_ much for the many reviews! Truly, I feel extremely happy! I wasn't planning to update today but figured I'd give you all a treat! Please review everyone! I know this chapter is a little short D: _Can't wait to upload the next chapter XD _so the more reviews the faster I'll get it up! Thanks again [heart


	17. Chapter 16

**Fireflies – Chapter 16**

"Touya stop right there!" Akira's deep raspy voice boomed loudly stopping Touya in his tracks. "Don't you walk out on me boy! Sit down and listen to me!" Touya listened and sat back down in front of his grandfather.

"I'm sorry."

Akira ignored his apology. "Look here, you came to me and asked me for my opinion. So don't take that tone with me again. I do not care if you are an adult, act like it instead of a child." he took a deep breath and relaxed back in his chair, tapping his index finger on his knee.

"Forgive me grandfather, I'm sorry, I acted before I thought."

"I know you do not like that boy, it's clear as the day is long. But your sister trusts him. He joined you. I assume to show he truly wants to be with her and to get on your side." He paused as Touya stared at him. "I agree with Nakuru. If he is not what we thought we will simply kill him." Akira smirked.

"That's what I'm afraid of. If he hurts her I'll kill him with my bare hands. Hell will have no fury compared to me." He mumbled darkly.

"Touya, try to think positively."

"Positive?" He glared looking away from his grandfather. "His father is the reason why Sakura. . ." He trailed off shaking his head. "I can't just forget everything that bastard's father made this household go through!"

"I know, I know. No one will forgive him. That's obvious Touya. Something doesn't seem right," Akira rubbed his chin. "Why would Syaoran leave his father? Was he sick of being an Emerald? Or is he a spy? What would cause him to join us?"

Touya shrugged. "All he's said was he no longer believes in the Emeralds. He doesn't want a war."

"That does not make any sense. Him joining us would surely make Xiao Lang go insane and react by causing a war."

"So he's hiding something?" Touya asked clenching his fists.

"I'm sure he is. But what?"

"I'll have Lantis beat it out of him."

Akira sat his glass down on the table next to his chair. "I heard there was something going on over with Tasuki, what are you going to do about that?"

Touya scratched his neck. "I'm going to have to check it out this weekend."

"Anything serious?"

"Nah," Touya shook his head. "I'm sure there's something simple to the problem. An easy fix."

o O o O o O o

Arashi and Nakuru sat together with a planner for the ball that was going to be held in two months. Everyone knew that only high-ranking members were given a ball, however, they all waited to see what Touya had ranked Syaoran. This ball was going to be special that Nakuru was headstrong about. Her little chat with Touya had worked in her favor. She had a good feeling about Syaoran, from talking to him to seeing how he was with Sakura; she knew he loved Sakura. Nakuru wanted Sakura to be happy from now on. Syaoran had helped Sakura; just the thought of the man would make her glow.

"I've got everything in order, I'll call you in a week for updates." the planner said getting up, she gathered her things and left.

Sakura's grandmother smiled sweetly at Nakuru. "Touya is lucky to have you sweetheart. I hope he knows that."

Nakuru gigged nodding her head. "I'm sure he does."

o O o O o O o

Syaoran panted, his hands resting on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. He was hot and dripping with sweat. Dressed in his training gear, a gray shirt and black pants. Lantis smugly smirked at Syaoran; walking over to him he patted his back. Those alluring amber eyes glared at Lantis's icy-blue eyes, he inhaled deeply standing straight.

"You going to die on me, Li?" Lantis spat, glaring coldly at Syaoran.

Syaoran panted, bent over holding his knees. "Go to hell!'"

Lantis strode over to Syaoran. Smirking evilly, "You're never going to learn to shut that mouth, are you?"

Syaoran groaned, hitting his fist on the ground. Lantis laughed as he poured the hot salty water on Syaoran's shoulders. Holding his lips shut tightly he inhaled deeply through his nose. The hot salty water washed over his shoulders down his back and front side, burning every inch of his flesh. The scars flared with a sickening pain. He felt that the wounds were being slowly torn open and with the salt - it was torture. Lantis threw the bucket aside standing in front of Syaoran tapping his foot on the marble floor.

"We're finished for today." Syaoran's blazing amber eyes slowly met his own icy blue eyes. "I'll give you tomorrow off, I think you've earned at least one day off."

o O o O o O o

Sakura opened her bedroom window to find Syaoran standing on the ledge, smiling at her. "What are you doing?" She stepped back to allow him to climb into her room. This October night was freezing. She shivered as the cold air blew in; Syaoran shut the window and stepped forward. Taking Sakura in his arms. "You're like ice!" she whispered trying to push away from him. Syaoran chuckled, pulling her closer. "Evil."

Syaoran bent his head down taking her lips. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck, reaching on her tiptoes to kiss back. She pulled off his jacket letting it fall to the ground. Syaoran snaked his arms slowly around her waist. Sakura ran her fingers through his hair. Syaoran gripped her tighter to his body, pushing her towards the bed.

"Door's unlocked." Sakura murmured between kisses. Syaoran pulled back and went to lock the door. He latched the door, his eyes set on Sakura. A devilish grin spread across his face as he stepped slowly towards Sakura.

"How did you get out of your cell?" Sakura whispered, smiling up at Syaoran as he wrapped his arms around her waist again, kissing her neck.

He kissed along her jaw, her cheeks, her forehead, and her eyelids, brushed his lips across hers. "I'd rather we not talk about such things."

Sakura nodded. She pushed up against Syaoran and captured his lips. She kissed him slowly rubbing the back of his neck. Syaoran traced his hands with her body pushing Sakura on queen-sized bed. Syaoran kissed fiercely, he licked her bottom lip. Sakura sighed, licking at his bottom lip. His tongue danced with Sakura's. His hand rubbed her thigh; Sakura's mind blurred as he kissed her passionately. Sakura felt like she was on fire. She tangled her fingers in his hair. Syaoran sat up pulling her unto his lap, hugging her tightly. Sakura pulled back putting her index finger to his lips. She licked her lips, shaking her head.

Syaoran smiled crookedly at her. "Sorry, got carried away. Can you blame me though?" Sakura smiled pecking her lips once more to his before sitting on the bed next to him. He took her hand in his.

"There's a place I'd like to take you tonight." He smiled down at her. "Want to go?"

Sakrua nodded her head, lost and dazed from his eyes. "Sure, what is this place?"

"It's an underground race war." Amber looked shocked. "It's safer than it sounds." He kissed her lips. "Trust me?"

Amber kissed his lips. "Touya will kill you for this."

"I know. But he won't find out." He smirked deviously. "Now then let's go."

Ssakura laughed, pulling on her coat and boots.

Syaoran had trouble with Sakura on his back getting down from her window to the ground. At one point he lost footing and slipped almost falling off the ledge with Sakura on his back. Or course Sakura shrieked with panic. Chocking him and whispering repeatively "Don't fall! Don't fall! I don't want to die!" wasn't helping Syaoran at the least bit. After making it down safely Syaoran had to loosen her hands from his neck, he gasped for air.

They snuck to the garage stealthily as shadows in the night. "Which one are you taking?" Sakura whispered as she walked over to the large glass container.

"This one." Syaoran straddled a black and red motorcycle. Sakura pressed in the code for the security system that locked the glass case, which held all the keys to the cars, bikes, and SUVs. She grabbed the right set of keys, dialed the lock code and passed the sliver keys to Syaoran before getting on behind him. He handed her a black helmet before putting his on.

The night was cooler than normal. The wind felt like an icy cold whip against their skin as Syaoran drove expertly through cars. Driving deep in the heart of the older part of the large city. Reaching a dark tunnel that led downwards. Sakura could see light at the end of the tunnel up ahead. She heard other rumbles of cars and bikes and music. Entering the underground garage Syaoran pulled to the side and parked and killed the engine. Sakura looked around the well-lit garage in awe. This place was bigger than a football stadium and well hidden.

Syaoran got off first, set the kickstand and then helped Sakura off. She handed her helmet to Syaoran. She ran her hands through her wind-tousled hair while Syaoran strapped the helmets to the bike. Her eyes still wandered around the garage. It was filled with random cars, bikes and tons of peoplle. It was a little overwhelming for her; she'd never been to an underground race before. Syaoran touched his fingers to the small of her back getting her attention.

"Are you okay? You look a little pale." he half smirked.

Sakura nodded her head. "I'm good." she looked back to her surroundings. She noticed two fancy cars about to race. "So what do we do now?"

"We chill," he shrugged. "Or we could race. Whatever we feel like doing."

"We?" Sakura's eyes slightly widened.

"Well, of course you wouldn't race, Saku." he laughed, and gave her a kiss on her lips. "Just have fun. Don't worry."

Sakura smiled in response. "I'll try." she leaned closer to Syaoran. "But I think we should've just stayed in my room... We could've had a lot more fun there."

Syaoran chuckled shaking his head. He bent his head closer to hers, his lips inches away from her lips. He brushed his lips with hers. "Hmmm," he pressed his lips to hers, moving slowly, he parted her lips, licking at her low lip. Sakura snaked her arms around Syaoran's neck. Pressing herself closer to him.

Syaoran pulled back sighing deeply. "I think you're right." he winked. "Maybe we should head back then..."

Sakura laughed pulling away from his embrace. "No, I'd like to see you race actually."

"Aye, pretty boy, you lookin' to race?" A gruff voice interrupted Sakura and Syaoran. The man walked over swaying his arms in a smug way. He spit next to Syaoran's foot and crossed his arms over his chest, standing in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran threw a disgusted look at the blonde.

"Well pretty boy? You just gonna stand there and stare or race?"

"I don't see a worthy individual. If you were referring to yourself, then well, I'd rather pass then humiliate you."

The blonde's face hardened, red tinting his cheeks. He glared his hazel eyes towards Syaoran. "Pretty boy doesn't want to mess his hair up," he laughed looking at his friend that stood to his right. "Pansy ass."

Syaoran glared darkly. "I don't think you realize who you're challenging here, trailer-trash."

The blonde spat again. Sakura cringed at the sound of his spit hitting the ground. His hazel eyes focused on her.

"Really then? Why don't you _show_ me who I'm messing with." he laughed obnoxiously loud.

"Sure, but I only race for pink slips."

The blonde jerked his thumb behind him to a sliver two-door sports car Sakura didn't know the name for. "You think you're gonna take my baby? Hah!" The guy looked at Sakrua, smirking. Syaoran glowered at the blonde man.

"She's mine." He wrapped his arm around Sakura's shoulders. "Now, I win I get your pink slip to that Volvo of yours."

"And if I win?" He eyed Sakura again.

"You won't win." Syaoran straddled his black and red motorcycle. The blonde guy smirked at Syaoran and winked at Sakura as he got on his friend's blue and silver bike. She frowned at him turning her eyes to Syaoran. "I'll be fine, Saku. No worries." he leaned forward to kiss Sakura, letting his lips linger on hers.

"Alright!" A man dressed like a rock star stepped out from the side of the large crowd. Syaoran put his helmet on, as did the blonde guy. "Winner gets ownership towards the losers whip." He looked at Syaoran then away. The blonde revved his bike.

Everyone stood back from the two bikers. The rock star look-a-like motioned his hands for Syaoran and the blonde to pull up closer to the starting line. Syaoran snapped the visor shut on his helmet and gassed his bike.

"Ready," The faux rock star pointed at Syaoran. "Set," he pointed to the blonde. "Go!" both his arms fell to his sides. Loud screeching could be heard as Syaoran and the blonde took off. The crowd went wild, cheering loudly. Sakura watched as Syaoran took the led. Sakura stood amazed at how Syaoran reached the end of the track leaving the blonde in his dust as he rounded the burning trash can and sped back towards the starting line.

The crowd's cheer echoed throughout the entire garage when Syaoran skidded to a perfect stop. He took his helmet off and smiled at Sakura. The blonde pulled up next to Syaoran's bike. Syaoran set the kickstand and hugged Sakura. The blonde smashed the kickstand down, shouting unintelligent words spewing from his mouth as he stalked towards Syaoran.

Syaoran's smug face brightened, he outstretched his hand for the pink slip. "Thank you, it was nice doing business with you. I guess you could hitch a ride with your. . . friend? Or lover, is it?"

The blonde grunted, his face turning purple from anger. He drew back his fist and punched Syaoran in the jaw.

Sakura watched Syaoran flipped the man to the ground and punched him repeatedly in the face. The blonde raised his leg and wrapped around Syaoran's neck, pulling him down to the ground. He was about to punch Syaoran again when someone had jumped on the guy. Tackling him down to the ground. Syaoran sat up looking at the man now punching the blonde. Syaoran got to his feet and pulled the man off the guy. Syaoran kicked the blonde in the ribs knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Hey! That's enough!"

Sakura turned her head to see security pushing through the crowd. Syaoran kicked the guy in the ribs again; the brunette pulled Syaoran away from the man groaning on the ground. "Bastard."

Sakura was pulled to the back from a girl who looked to be around her age. "Hey! Let go!" the girl turned to smile at her, still pulling Sakura, she pointed to Syaoran. She let go of Sakura and ran to Syaoran. Hugging him tightly, she laughed pulling back and standing next to the other guy. Sakura stood next to Syaoran brushing her hand with his. Syaoran smiled contentedly. Thankfully the punch to his jaw hadn't swollen; it was just a little red.

"I had a feeling you'd be here tonight!" the girl smiled brightly looking at Syaoran.

"Of course I'd he here. Sakura, this is Hideki and my little sister, Meiling. Guys this is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Did he hurt you?" Hideki asked eyeing Syaoran's jaw. Syaoran snickered.

"Not a chance."

"Sister?" Sakura whispered looking at Syaoran.

"Oh my! So this is _Sakura Kinomoto_!" she giggled hugging Sakura. Sakura awkwardly wrapped one arm around Meiling. She turned to her brother and hugged Syaoran again, obviously elated to see him.. Meiling pulled back grinning. Syaoran held her hands in his.

"I'm sorry I wasn't present for your wedding Meiling, I know you wanted me there-"

"There was no wedding." Syaoran's eyes landed on her left hand. His eyes narrowed to slits, his temper flaring.

"What did that bastard do?" Syaoran seethed looking at Hideki.

"You know him," Hideki shrugged. "You were out of the picture. He wants Xiao Lang to pass leadership to him. Fool."

"Meiling, I'm sorry." Syaoran hugged his sister. "I'm going to rip his head off and shove it up his-"

Meiling laughed pushing away from her brother. "Don't worry about it. I'll be fine! Sakura!" She jumped on Sakura and kissed her cheek.

"Syaoran, I'm glad you showed up I need to speak with you, but we need to get out of here before Shay sees you." Sakura didn't like the way this Hideki guy spoke the last part. There seemed to be some warning behind his words.

Syaoran frowned. "Shay? Why?" Hideki shook his head. "Did he do something?" he looked at his sister. Meiling's eyes dulled looking to the ground, her smile faded. "What did that bastard do?" Syaoran snarled.

"Just walk with me for a second."

Syaoran bent down and kissed Sakura on the cheek. "I'll be back, Meiling will be with you." Sakura nodded smiling at his sister. Syaoran walked off with Hideki at his side talking silently. Sakura caught Hideki's eyes and frowned as his blue eyes locked with her for a second before he looked away and searching for someone in the large crowd.

"Sakura?" she blinked her eyes. Meiling waved her hand in front of her face. "You okay?" she smiled.

Sakura laughed nervously nodding her head. "Yes, I'm fine. . . Syaoran never told me he had a sister."

"Figures," Meiling rolled her eyes. "I can't believe he is dating you, no offense to you, but you're a Kinomoto." She laughed, putting her arm around Sakura's shoulder. Meiling smiled. Sakura could see that Meiling was Syaoran's sister, indeed; they shared good looks. Sakura couldn't take her eyes off Meiling's ruby eyes. They were hypnotic.

"You know that my father is going to have a heart attack? Syaoran; dating the daughter of his enemy! Priceless! He's been looking for him for months."

Sakura frowned.

"I'm sorry, you don't understand the history of our families, do you?"

"No I don't understand." Sakura shrugged, Meiling's arm off her shoulders. She stopped walking her eyes on Syaoran's back. She crossed her arms facing his sister. Meiling still held a smile on her face.

"My brother likes to keep me in the dark."

"Yes, I know well about Touya. Chiharu is a friend of mine."

"Chiharu?" Sakura's brows frowned at the name. Meiling nodded.

"It's all really stupid if you ask me. I don't believe in what my dad says. I've been friends with her since seventh grade. We know it's against the rules by befriending each other but neither of us care."

Sakura nodded her head.

"Anyways, my dad was hell bent on being the King of the world." Meiling looked at Syaoran and Hideki before continuing. "My father had made plans with this guy named Chiko. He was trying to make this business with Fujitaka and my dad. Something went awry with the clients, my dad blamed Chiko. But then something else happened with the money. Chiko had stole millions apparently and Fujitaka found out and went after Chiko but he was nowhere to be found. So my dad thought that he and Chiko were secretly dealing with each other and trying to oust him. Chiko came back and somehow convinced my dad that Fujitaka was the one who had did everything shady. Xiao Lang caught Chiko one night; the idiot was talking with someone about the dealings. He swore that he was not involved with any of the mess. He pled for his life, Xiao Lang believed him again. He believed that it was all Fujitaka's doing. Chiko was killed the next morning. My dad didn't know who had killed him but he thought it was Fujitaka." Meiling stopped looking at Sakura and her eyes fell to the ground. "They had had a fight and the following day Xiao Lang had ordered a hit on-"

"Meiling now's not the time for stories." Syaoran's deep voice sliced through her sentence. She glared up at him placing her hands on her hips. His amber eyes held anger towards his sister.

"She doesn't know the truth to what happened to her-"

"**Enough**." Syaoran boomed loudly. Sakura jumped at his voice. Meiling still glared at him. "We'll see you two later."

Sakura looked at Syaoran with surprise. What was he trying to hide from her? His cold glare turned to her and she blinked looking baffled at him. He tried to soften his facial expression. "We have to get going Sakura." He grabbed her hand in his and walked away from Meiling and Hideki.

"What's going on?" Sakura asked looking back at Meiling who was frowning at her. This washed fear and panic over Sakura. "Syaoran, who. . . who was your father's next hit on?"

Syaoran's eyes fixed ahead, his jaw tightened. He blew a rush of air from his lips while he ran a hand through his hair. He was frustrated to say the least.

"Syaoran. . ."

He still didn't look at her. He looked passed Sakura. "Do me a favor? Get my new Volvo from that loser, will you?" He grunted out looking at Hideki. He nodded once. Sakura's gaze never left Syaoran's face. He stepped around the motorcycle and handed Sakura a helmet. "Get on Sakrua, we have to get out of here."

The ride back to the mansion was quick. Syaoran sped dangerously fast. The wind whipped at Sakura coldly as she held on to Syaoran around his waist. He was tense and that scared Sakura. Something happened when Syaoran talked with Hideki. And something, she knew too well, that Syaoran had stopped Meiling from telling her something important. Her eyes never focused on the passing buildings; they were just a fuzzy blur. She finally blinked her eyes when Syaoran slowed the bike in front of the mansion.

He parked the bike in the garage, getting off the bike first and helped Sakura off. He took her helmet and his and set them on the bike. He took her hand in his walking to the door. He avoided her probing eyes.

"There's something you're hiding from me. I can see it clearly, Syaoran!" Sakura pulled her hand from Syaoran's, stepping away from him. She glared at him. "I want to know what Meiling was talking about! I have a right to know what your dad was planning. It involved my father! Tell me Syaoran." Her temper flared, her eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to push over the rim of her eyelids.

Syaoran frowned. His eyes set on hers. "No." he pursed his lips.

"No?" she choked out, crossing her arms.

He stood silently just staring at her. His mind clouded with anger and angst. He broke his gaze with Sakura and turned around and started walking away from her. He couldn't stand to see her cry.

"Syaoran!" Sakrua followed him she pulled his arm back. Stopping he turned to look at her tear stained face. "Why can't you tell me? Who was the hit for?"

"Fujitaka." He breathed, regretting his action. Sakura's blood drained from her face. Her eyes narrowed, her mouth hung open. She took a step back holding her throat. She couldn't breath. Her vision blurred with tears.

"Your. . ." She shook her head. Struggling to breathe. "Your dad. . . killed. . ." her hands clutched her head, it was throbbing, the sound of her heartbeat rising. The garage seemed to be spinning. Syaoran stepped closer towards her, his arms stretched outwards to grab her.

"Sakura!"

Sakura raised her emerald-green eyes to Syaoran's sorrow stricken face. She held out her hand to push him away. "_Murdered_ my parents!" she screamed falling to her knees, crying franticly. Her sobs seemed to be screaming, painfully, at him from the echo in the garage. Despite her attempts to push him away Sakura gave in and embraced him tightly. She knew Syaoran wasn't going to hurt her; he loved her. She trusted him.

"Zagato was only supposed to take down Fujitaka." He cradled her in his arms, rubbing her back soothingly. "I'm sorry this happened. I won't let Zagato hurt you or anyone else."

"And Xiao Lang?"

Syaoran sighed pulling Sakura closer to his body. "He will not harm anyone anymore."

"I want to know what Hideki told you." Sakura choked out hugging Syaoran tightly. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to see Syaoran's eyes.

"I know everything is about to change. I want something completely different in life than what he wants. What he wants for me. I don't ever want to be like him. . . I love you, Sakrua."

Sakura looked down, hiding her eyes from Syaoran.

"I'm sorry that happened. I can never forgive him for that. Never." Syaoran wiped a stray tear from her cheek. Sakura was no longer crying franticly. "I know what I did when I left being an Emerald."

"What's going to happen? What were you and Hideki talking about?" She asked again.

Syaoran kissed her forehead. He rested her head in the nook of his neck.

"It's that bad?" Sakura whispered.

Syaoran didn't say anything. He pulled Sakura up from the ground and entered the house. Sakura felt like crying again. Old wounds were surfing again. All the hurt and all the anxious feelings came crashing down on her again. Syaoran was in danger now; she knew by the way his body was so tense, and his reluctance to answer her.

That night Sakura couldn't fall asleep though she was exhausted. Her mind wouldn't shut off. She thought of Syaoran and what he was hiding from her. She thought of Touya; she didn't want anyone getting hurt, or killed, again. The tears swelled up again.

**

* * *

PinkSakura-Chan**: Quick note, thanks everyone for the reviews. They are _much_ appreciated! I hope everyone enjoyed the update. 


	18. Chapter 17

**Fireflies – Chapter 17**

The next morning Sakura was already awake before the sun could break through the sky. She lay motionless on her back, staring up to the ceiling. She felt weak and light headed. She didn't get but two hours of sleep. Still the two hours were filled with nightmares. She sighed closing her dry, red puffed eyes. Wondering wryly why her life had to be so complicated. She never wished once to be normal when her parents were alive but now that they were gone; she wished they'd been a normal family. A dad who worked at a dead-end, nine to five job making seventy thousand a year. But he ended up getting everything he wanted but that brought on hatred from others. In the end he'd lost his life for his work.

Sakura growled. She was fed up with these thoughts. She loved her parents. She didn't want to feel ill about them. This was her life; she couldn't change it regardless of what she wished. She sat up in bed, remembering what her grandmother had always told her when she felt she couldn't go on.

_I know I'm doing well if I get up and out of bed and – at least - change my clothes then I know I'll be fine_.

She smiled, reminiscing about her grandmother.

Grandmother Hisui had died a year prior to her own mother's death. The only grandparents Sakura had were her father's parents, Akira and Arashi. She and Touya had lived with them until Touya had finished college and moved into his own house. He wanted Sakura living with him, knowing that she'd be safe with him and so he could protect her. Not that his grandparents wouldn't have kept Sakura safe; Touya knew it would be easier for them and better for Sakura.

Stepping out of the shower Sakura wrapped the towel around her body. She dressed in jeans and a deep green t-shirt before pulling a black hoodie on.

Her thoughts clouded with the events of the pervious night. She shivered thinking what Syaoran was keeping from her. She knew that whatever it was, it was truly awful. She wanted to talk to Touya about the news she'd learned from Meiling but she didn't know how to bring it up without giving away that she left - to an underground race - with Syaoran.

Sakura walked out of her bedroom, down the hallway, down the stairs, past the front room and entered the kitchen. It was empty. She vaguely wondered where everyone was. She grabbed a bowl and spoon for breakfast. She poured some cereal and milk and sat down at the table. She chewed slowly, still occupied with her thoughts; she didn't hear Nakuru sit down beside her until she touched her arm. Sakura jumped, startled.

"Hey," Nakuru smiled apologetically. "Sorry, I thought you heard me."

Sakura waited for her heart to slow, smiling, embarrassed, that she had been lost in her mind. "Sorry, I didn't hear you. Lot on my mind." She shoved another spoonful in her mouth.

"Really? Like what?"

Sakura shrugged. "You know, school, Syaoran, Touya . . . the gala."

Nakuru brightened at the mentioning of the ball. "Everything is almost set for the ball! Arashi and I have been planning and planning. I really can't wait for it, it's going to be huge, you know?" Sakura nodded, chewing her food. "Arashi is such an insightful person. So what are you going to wear?"

"I really have no clue. When is it?" She asked wistfully.

"Arashi wanted it to be a winter ball. So, sometime in December."

Sakura groaned despite her attempt to stifle the annoyance of the situation at hand. Being around a huge number of people was not her forte. But luckily, she had some time to push the thoughts of being around people in the back of her mind.

"It won't be that bad."

"Hmmm. . ." Sakura responded absentmindedly, finishing her breakfast. "Guess I should go shopping then."

Nakuru grinned at Sakura. "Yeah! Us girls should go shopping together! What do you say to a girls' night out?"

Sakura stood up taking her bowl to the sink. "It's never really just a girls' night out." She frowned.

"Kokuyo?" Nakuru laughed.

Sakura nodded her head. "Anyway, I'm in, I'll tell Tomoyo."

"Great!" Nakuru cheered.

"I'm going to go find my grandmother, see you later Nakuru." Sakura walked out of the kitchen, crossing the front room and looked in the backyard. Arashi was usually in the backyard when her grandparents came to visit. Sure enough, Arashi was sitting outside on the porch swing.

Sakura walked over to sit next to her grandmother she plopped gently down, smiling. Arashi hugged her. "My darling, I've missed you so much." She held Sakura's hand in hers. "Tell me what's been going on with you."

"What would you like to know about, grams?"

"Everything, dear, I've only seen you once since I've been here. How's school?" Arashi combed her fingers through Sakura's soft hair - the way she always did - to soothe her granddaughter.

"School? Ugh!" Sakura snorted. "Is a little harder than I thought it would be. I've got a test Monday!"

"You can do it, you're a Kinomoto after all." Arashi laughed. "You are a strong and smart girl. Don't get to anxious over it, dear. How are things with that boy, Syaoran?"

Sakura raised her eyebrows suspiciously at her grandmother.

"Sakura, he's such a nice boy. I can see that he loves you so much. Just the way he talks about you and the look in his eyes - his gorgeous eyes - when anyone talks about you. He's proud to be in love with you, I see it."

Sakura looked out to the farthest part of the backyard. Her eyes looked at the think, dark clouds. She felt awful; she knew that Syaoran loved her.

She saw it.

She felt it.

She _knew_ it.

But she was so afraid to give herself to him. She was afraid to love. It frightened her, and she knew it hurt Syaoran for her not to respond to his commitment. "Cherry blossom?"

Sakura blinked a couple of times. "I know." she whispered, sadness tinting her voice.

"Well, how does that make you feel, sweetheart?"

Sakura sat quiet and looking thoughtful. She was beyond infatuated with Syaoran. This was not the conversation she wanted to be having with her grandmother. Not with anyone, matter of fact, she'd rather face a fierce polar bear than talk about her feelings for Li Syaoran.

"Syaoran's. . . –" she stopped to think of the best way to describe him. "Syaoran is a dream come true. He's everything to me." She side glanced her grandmother. Arashi smiled knowingly. "So is all the planning complete for the ball?" Sakura quickly asked, hoping that Arashi wouldn't press any further on the Syaoran subject.

Arashi puffed out air in a rush. "Yes, thank the mighty Lord." Sakura laughed, Arashi soon joined in. "Nakuru is such a dear, love her to pieces! Touya better snatch her up before it's too late."

Sakura nodded her head. "I think he'll do that soon enough, grams."

"I hope so." She sighed.

"You and grandfather will be at the ball, right?"

"Oh, yes dear, we wouldn't miss it!" Arashi smiled cheerfully.

Sakura hugged her grandmother. "I've really missed you." Sakura felt her grandmother tighten her arms around her, hugging her comfortingly.

"I know Sakura, we've missed you and your brother." She kissed the top of Sakura's head. Sakura giggled.

"Now, go study for that test, young lady!"

Sakura groaned, unwillingly pulled away from the hug and stood up. "Yes, ma'am."

It had been hours since Sakura opened her Chemistry textbook. Sakura raked a hand through her hair, frowning at the papers she held in her hand. It wasn't making sense! She was confused. Annoyed. And wanted to scream. Sakura threw the papers down on the desk and pushed the chair away from the desk, exhaling; she was through with Chemistry! Well, for the moment, at least. A light knock snapped her out of her mental death threats for her Chemistry teacher.

"Come in." She called with a flat voice; she still glared at the open book. the door opened and shut. She heard movement behind her. A silver light flashed outside her window followed by thunderous rumbled, deafeningly loud. The rain was hitting her bedroom window with fierce force as the wind picked up speed. Sakura reached over and slammed the book shut, snarling at the book as she turned around and saw Syaoran. Smiling apologetically at her then to the mess that took over the desk and back again at her enraged face. He bent down and kissed her lips. Her face softened slightly. He ran both his hands through her hair, soothing her, Sakura's face relaxed completely.

"Hello." He kissed her lips once more before pulling her up on her feet.

"Hey," She grinned. "What brings you here?"

He looked over her shoulder. "I've come to save you, Princess."

Sakura giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck. He pulled her to the bed, pushed her gently, but with a playful gleam in his eyes, and towered over her. He kissed her neck, his soft lips moved up and along her jaw line then to her ear. "What's on your mind, Syaoran?" Sakura smirked, raising her eyebrows.

Syaoran pulled his head away from her neck, shocked, an innocent mask in place. "What do you mean?" Syaoran took her wrists in one hand and pinned them over her head. His other hand sliding down her arm and kept sliding down to rest at her waist. He smirked. Sakura's eyes widened in horror in realization.

"No! No!" She tried to squirm her way from under him but he tightened his grip. "Syaoran! Please, _please_ do not do what I think you're about to do!" He wiggled one eyebrow, that breathtaking smirk widened, now his perfect white teeth showing. "Syaoran, I mean it. Do. Not. Try. It." She scowled.

He chuckled deeply shaking his head. He ignored her warning and began to tickle her.

He tickled mercilessly. "Do you surrender?"

Sakura kept laughing. Gasping for air she shouted in between laughs. "Yes!"

"Say it." Another bolt of lightening flashed. A loud crackling boom shook the house.

"I," she gasped. Tears slipped from her eyes. "Surrender!" Syaoran stopped and kissed her cheek. "You're evil!" Sakura gasped pushing away from him. She sat up on the bed and scooted back a foot, holding her arm out toward him to catch her breath. "You're so mean!" Sakura pouted folding her arms over her chest. "And if that's how you _rescue_ someone, I'd rather you leave me alone!" She glared at his bright smiling face.

"I love that face," he chuckled, taking her pouting face in both his hands. He kissed her lips softly. "I love you." Sakura tensed. "Why do you do that?"

Sakura cleared her throat, pulling away from him. "Do what?"

"Cringe. Tense. When I say I love you." His eyebrows furrowed, his lower lip pouting ever so slightly.

Sakura sighed getting off of the bed and sat back in her chair, turning back to her Chemistry.

"I've thought about this for some time now, Sakura." It was silent for two minutes the only sound was the storm outside. "Do you want to be with me?" Sakura turned her head to look at him. His eyes hardened with sorrow. It pained her to see his face so tight with confusion. "I can't seem to break down the walls you've put up. I don't know what to do. I don't even know what I'm fighting for anymore."

Sakura wiped the tears from her cheeks. When had she started crying? "I don't want to do this."

Syaoran's head snapped up to her face, incredulously. "What?"

"I can't. I don't want to hurt you anymore. Syaoran, I'm sorry."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I don't believe you." he pursed his lips in a hard line. "Stop lying to yourself damn it! You can't stand there and honestly think I'd believe you for one second. Sakura, I know you feel what I feel. Why can't you just let go?"

"I'm not good for you." She whispered, pushing away from Syaoran.

"That's not true. You're everything I want and need, if anything: _I'm_ not good enough for _you_." Syaoran pulled Sakura back in to his arms and held her so close to his body that she melted in his arms. She had always felt the safest in his arms. "I love you Sakura. I can't let you go. Not now, not ever." He lifted her chin so her eyes were fixated on his enchanting tawny eyes. "I will wait for you."

"Syao-" his lips silenced her cry. This kiss took her breath away, her brain shut down, her bones softening; Sakura had to hold on to his shoulders for support. Syaoran pulled back after a long moment. Sakura was dazed, her breathing uneven as her grip tightened.

"I promised you I'd never leave, but Sakura, if that's what you want then I'll leave. So what do you want?" Syaoran whispered, brushing her hair off her face and shoulders.

"I want you. I want you to stay with me."

"I'll always stay with you." Syaoran hugged Sakura. Sakura rested her head between his shoulder and neck, smelling his intoxicating scent. Her mind fuzzed and her vision blurred. He pushed her towards the bed and rested her down and tucked her under the comforter.

"Will you get in trouble?" She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. The storm had finally passed, and the rain still fell.

"Only if I get caught." He smirked, lying beside her. "But you know? You're worth it." He kissed her forehead, circling his arms around her waist.

Sakura kept her mouth shut. Best not provoke another fight. So instead Sakura snuggled closer to Syaoran. The movement brought the smell of sandalwood and rich spices invading her senses. Syaoran ran his hand through her soft hair. Sakura felt drowsy.

"I love the way you smell." Her eyes felt so heavy, her words slurred as she spoke. "It's almost dangerous. Torture."

Syaoran laughed quietly. "Get some sleep, love." Sakura rested against Syaoran's body. Her head rested on his shoulder.

_The wind blew against Sakura so harshly she stumbled backwards. The air was ice cold; shivering Sakura blinked her eyes trying to adjust her vision to the darkness around her. She couldn't see anything. The wind howled loudly in her ears as she searched her surroundings. It was dark everywhere, no lights, and a moonless sky. Only the cold haunting bleakness enveloped her. Sakura's heart started to beat fast in alarm. Where was she? She tried to call out to someone but when she opened her mouth to speak no words were heard. The wind would howl at her. Frowning, Sakura's eyes moistened. She wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her arms to warm off the numbness she felt but no avail. She started running in the vast blackness her hair danced with the cruel wind. _

_Her legs ached as she ran. It felt like she was running in thick, wet sand. She tripped and fell forward holding her arms out in front of her to catch herself. Sakura fell in a pile of cold soft snow. Breathing hard she rolled onto her back and looked up. Snowflakes landed on her face and eyelashes. All she saw was black everywhere. She felt like crying; she was alone, and lost in the dark. _

_A sparkling cloud of yellow-gold light caught her attention. It flew around her face, emitting a small warmth in front of her. She reached her hand up slowly to touch one of the little sparkling lights. It danced in her line of sight; her index finger touched the light. It was so warm. She reached both hands up and held the glowing pebble with shiny wings. The light flared so brightly. Sakura closed her eyes from the brightness. It wrapped its warmth around her whole body; she smiled at the welcoming warmth. It heated her numb body. _

_Suddenly the warmth was gone, the yellow-gold light vanished so quickly it frightened her. The cloud faded and she was alone again. The cold and darkness engulfed her again. Standing in the snow again she opened her mouth to shout for the small glowing light to come back but the wind was blowing so hard against her skin. She stumbled back from the wind stinging her freezing body. She couldn't hold her tears in anymore. Tears trickled from her eyes, dropping on the snow like diamonds. Falling backwards to the ground again, this time there was a loud cracking sound and she kept falling. . . ._

Sakura opened her eyes slowly staring in the darkness. Shivering, Sakura felt too alone. Her eyes full with tears, she couldn't breathe. She whimpered, reaching in front of her to find nothing but the feel of her cold comforter. She wasn't sure she was awake or still in her nightmare. "Syaoran?" she called out her tears falling from her eyes, rolling over on her back. "Syaoran?" she cried feeling for his body next to her. Her hand made contact with his back. Sakura rolled completely over and hugged Syaoran, she kissed his bare back. "Syaoran." she lightly shook him, wiping her tears away.

Syaoran stirred, turning over. "Sakura?" he mumbled sleepily. Sakura sniffed resting her head on his chest. He felt her wet cheek on his bare chest and was wide-awake. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. Syaoran cradled her closer he rubbed her arm calmingly, hugging her protectively. "Did you have a nightmare?" he felt her nod her head. He kissed her forehead. "It's okay, I'm here. Nothing's going to happen." Sakura looked up at Syaoran's face.

"I have to tell you this before I explode." she whispered softly. Syaoran nodded, raising an eyebrow at Sakura. She sniffled and wiped at her face. "I know how you feel, about . . . about . . . I know how you feel about me. I'm sorry it has taken me this long to realize it." She stopped talking feeling his finger wiping away a tear. She fought against that voice that shouted loudly at her to stop. "I never thought it could happen to me. I always thought I'd never find or feel what I feel now and have with you." Sakura smiled reaching for Syaoran's hand. "I don't want you to leave me ever, Syaoran. I love you." She rested her cheek against his warm hand. "I love you." The warm rush of blood to her head sent the room spinning. Butterflies taking flight in the pit of her stomach flowed through her veins.

Syaoran smiled and swept in taking her lips. His lips moved torturously slow against Sakura's. His hand slid behind her neck pulling her closer to his body, deepening the kiss. Sakura embraced Syaoran; her chest fluttered with happiness. Her body was slowly losing control from his touches. She felt like fire and ice with Syaoran. She had found her light to lead the path out of the darkness.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: So much fluff! As always, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing[ heart Please let me know what you thought of the new chapter! 


	19. Chapter 18

**Fireflies – Chapter 18**

Sakura awoke the next morning with a strange calm. A snug, warm ease surrounded her, as she lay alone in her bed. Knowing Syaoran had left before she woke up. They couldn't be caught together. She had hoped to wake up in his arms but knew once her eyes were wide open that he was long gone. He couldn't get caught with her; she knew it would look bad. It'd be a real bad situation. Sakura turned her head towards the alarm clock on the nightstand, 9:12; she sat up in bed looking around the room. The memories of last night spilling back into her mind. The awful nightmare she'd had, and her confession . . . Sakura's heart pitter-pattered at the thought, her cheeks shading a light pink; she loved Syaoran and now he knew. She smiled happily. Just when Sakura thought she'd landed on cloud nine something stirred and hit hard with a sickening feeling. The memory of the nightmare rushed back with such force Sakura hugged her knees to her chest. Suddenly the silence and aloneness was too much to handle. Frightening her, awakening one of the dark fears. She pushed aside, suppressing the raw fear from her mind.

In the nightmare she was all alone. In the bleak, black dark and bitter cold. It made her shiver. Shaking her head to clear the gloomy thoughts from her head. Sakura scooted to the bottom of the bed. Her feet touching the cold wooden floor sent chills through her body. She looked out the window, it was bright and sunny, the wind a gentle breeze. Nothing at all like last night's storm.

Sakura bit her bottom lip as she turned away from the window to get fresh clothes and take a quick shower when she saw her textbook and papers surrounding it on her desk. She groaned loudly. She had completely forgotten about her test Monday. Her head throbbed as she grabbed her jean skirt and a simple, white button up shirt from her dresser and headed for the bathroom. She slammed the door shut, annoyed with college already.

"Ugh!" She picked up the shampoo bottle, lathered and rinsed her hair. "Stupid Chemistry!" She washed her body and let the heat from the water wash the tension from her body. Shutting the water Sakura stood for a moment just listening to the droplets fall. She would get her homework done; she was smart enough to figure out Chemistry, at least she hoped. She wrapped her hair in a towel, grabbed another fluffy towel to wrap around her body and stepped out of the bathtub.

Sakura dried herself off and quickly got dressed. She brushed her teeth and splashed her face with cold water before drying her hair. Grabbing the brush from the counter. Sakura raked it through her tangled hair. She set the brush down and fixed her hair, a simple braid. She left the bathroom and went to grab her textbook and gathered the papers, stuffing them into her black Chemistry folder. Sakura exited her bedroom heading for the kitchen to get something for breakfast.

She walked down the hallway wondering when Touya would return. She needed to talk to him about the new information she found out from Syaoran's sister. She remembered Meiling vividly. She wondered why Chiharu never told her about Meiling. Then again, her and Chiharu weren't that close. She sat her book and folder on the table and went to hunt for something to munch on.

Sakura grabbed an apple from the fruit bowl and took a large bite.

"Hungry?"

Sakura turned around still chewing on the piece in her mouth. She nodded, swallowed and took another bite. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a water bottle and sat at the table. Tomoyo got her breakfast, a blueberry muffin and sat next to Sakura at the table.

"Still studying for your test?" She nibbled on the muffin eyeing the Chemistry textbook.

Sakura groaned, glaring at the book. "Yes."

Tomoyo giggled. "Hard?"

"No," Sakura rolled her eyes; she twisted the cap off and took a swig of the cold water. "It's easy like you." Tomoyo laughed, as did Sakura.

"Lame, Saku, just plain lame!" She shoved Sakura's shoulder playfully, still laughing.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your English test?"

Tomoyo shook her head as she chewed on the muffin. "Nope. English is easy." She tapped her temple. "It's all up there." She smiled smugly. Sakura glared crunching down on her apple.

"Off the subject, but Nakuru wants a girl's night out to go shopping for the gala."

Tomoyo beamed at the word. "Sure! It'd be fun! When is the gala?"

". . . err. . . its …" Sakura furrowed her eyebrows. She couldn't remember when Nakuru told her.

"Okay, no need to hurt yourself Sakura." Tomoyo laughed patting her hand.

Sakura cleared her throat as she pulled her hand away from Amy's. "In December, smarty-pants." Tomoyo snickered. "Do you have your phone with you?"

"Yeah." Tomoyo dug her hand in her pocket and pulled out her cell phone and handed it to Sakura.

"Thanks," Sakura flipped it open and dialed Touya's number. "Hey, are you on your way back?" Tomoyo watched Sakura as she ate the rest of her muffin. "Okay, well I need to talk with you when you get here. It's important." She could hear Touya's muffled voice, Sakura nodded her head and flipped the phone shut and set it back on the table in front of Tomoyo.

"What's so important?" Her eyes widened and she gasped.

Sakura raised a brow at her friend. "What?"

"Oh my god, are you…?" Tomoyo covered her mouth with her hand.

Sakura stared at Tomoyo with confusion. "Am I what…? What are you thinking, Tomoyo?" She rested her back in the chair.

"Preg-"

"No! Tomoyo! Honestly!" Sakura slapped her hand down on the table. "No. _Not a chance_. Gosh! You're such a freak!" Sakura laughed at Tomoyo's relieved expression. "And if I were do you think I'd tell Touya?"

Tomoyo shrugged. "It could happen. . . Syaoran is a great charmer. He snuck you out on Friday." Tomoyo crossed her arms. "So where'd you go?"

"How do you know about that?" Sakura whispered, looking around them to make sure they were still alone.

Tomoyo smirked. "I have my ways. So, now tell me! Where'd you two go?"

Sakura leaned closer to Tomoyo. "An underground race. Where I met his sister."

"He has a sister?"

Sakura nodded. "Mmm-hmm."

"Really? What's she like? What's her name?"

"Meiling, and she's like . . . girl form of Syaoran, I guess you could say."

Tomoyo whistled low. "Wow." Tomoyo was quiet a few moments. "So what do you need to talk to Touya about? The race?"

"No, I'd be killed if he knew I went, you know that. I found out something that he's been keeping from me."

"What about?"

Sakura got up from the table to throw the apple pit away and wash her hands. She shut the water, grabbed a paper towel, dried her hands then threw the wet paper towel away. She faced Tomoyo with her arms crossed over her chest. "About my parents."

Tomoyo stopped chewing. She looked at Sakura oddly. "Oh, wow." She finally said after swallowing.

"Yeah. . . So I need to get finished studying before Touya gets here." Sakura scooped up her book and folder. "Get a hold of Nakuru, let her know you're in."

Tomoyo nodded her head and waved at Sakura.

Sakura went straight to the study room. The study room resembled a library. It had two walls lined with bookshelves, a large desk in the middle of the room and couches and sofa chairs laid out about the huge room. Sakura set at the end of the long desk and opened her book to the page she had stopped on the night before.

Sakura jumped from the tap on her shoulder. She blinked up at her brother in confusion. What was he doing here? Apparently she had slipped in to some daydream, instead of studying. Sakura growled, aggravated. She flipped her Chemistry book shut and pushed it aside.

"Still can't get the formulas correct?" Touya plopped down in the chair in front of hers. He took the book and opened to the page she marked, he studied the text. Sakura glared at him from across the table. Touya was a wizard with any form of science, unlike her; she wasn't great at it at all. He tapped his chin as he looked up, smiling confidently at his science-challenged little sister.

Touya started to explain how to get the right answer to the formula when Sakura's thoughts were invaded with Meiling's words.

"See, this is a-"

"Touya, I want to know everything you've been hiding from me."

Touya shut his mouth; a scowl replaced the teacher façade. He sat back in the chair looking at Sakura. "What brought this on?"

Sakura looked down at her hands.

"_He_ told you, didn't he?"

Sakura firmly looked at Touya. "Tell me. I can't believe you'd hide anything from me."

"Sometimes Sakura things are better left unsaid."

"Don't give me that! I do have the right to know what truly happened to mom and dad! Not the sugar coated version."

Touya glared darkly as he stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" she asked getting out of the chair and following him out the study room.

"You want to know the whole story right? Well, then we need to speak with grandfather."

They entered Touya's office, finding their grandfather on the phone behind the desk. Touya shut the door behind Sakura; she set herself down in one of the chairs and waited for whatever was about to happen.

Akira smiled at his granddaughter, hanging up the phone. Touya stood next to the desk with his arms crossed over his chest, a stern expression upon his face.

"What's going on?" Akira asked looking from Sakura to Touya.

"Grandfather, Sakrua would like to hear the history of our family."

Akira's forehead creased and sighed. "I knew this day would come. She has a right to know Touya." He looked at his grandson and gave him a nod. "Go on then and tell her."

Touya didn't waste any time, he looked at Sakura the sternness easing. "I don't think dad ever told you about the true history of this. Mom never wanted you to know, she wanted nothing to do with it but she loved dad and she was apart of it. Sakura, this goes way back. Dad wasn't the one to start this; he wanted to stop the Kinomoto and Li conflict. No one ever told you about Hiro Kinomoto? He's our great grandfather."

"No, not really. I've only heard his name. Nothing about him though."

Touya nodded his head. "Right, well, Hiro was good friends with Long Wang Li, Xiao Lang's grandfather. They were in business together. Long Wang got sick and couldn't continue to work. So he passed his portions of the businesses to his son, Xiao Long, Xiao Lang's father. Hiro had a heart attack and died a year later. He left his portions to his son Akira."

"Grandfather?"

"Yes." Akira looked at his granddaughter. "Xiao Long was a dirty rat. He stole so much money and lied about doing so. When he stole enough money, he started his own nightclub: Emerald's Gem, it was a huge hit. I fought him many times to give back the money. I needed my share of the profits to take care of my family but Xiao Long wasn't the one to care about other people, not even his own son."

Sakura stared at bher grandfather, waiting for him to continue.

"Xiao Lang." Andrew shook his head. "He didn't even show up to his father's funeral. He wanted Xiao Lang to help earn more money for the family. He did everything he could to destroy Xiao Lang. When he was nineteen Xiao Long disowned him for not wanting to join him and his underground mob. Xiao Lang went off to college with your father."

Akira sighed deeply feeling sorrow. He looked at Touya.

"Dad and Xiao Lang were classmates in a few courses together. . . years later, after college, they crossed each other's path again and dad had a plan. He talked to Syaoran's father about starting a business with him. Xiao Lang agreed to dad's arrangements but they needed more money in order to get everything. They got loans from banks, grandfather even helped out by giving them a third of the money they needed. Xiao Lang knew of a man who would help with low rates. Chiko Chiba." Akira scuffed at the name.

"Just as they were about to open Moolight, Emerald's Gem went bankrupt. This did not go well with Xiao Long. We found out later that Xiao Long had sent Chiko to play with Xiao Lang mind. Everything went wrong, Chiko stole money, and blamed dad. He had played with Xiao Lang so well that he believed him. He confronted dad and made a big deal that he was stealing. Dad never stole anything from him, he told Xiao Lang that Chiko was the one who had stole the money and was messing with him. Xiao Lang was then confused on whom to believe. One night he found Chiko on the phone talking about the plans and Xiao Lang was enraged. He questioned Chiko but again Chiko knew how to make it seem like dad was the evil one. Xiao Lang went to make plans with Xiao Long to make a hit on dad..." He eyed Sakrua, she was pale and still as a stone. "Dad and mom were killed by Xiao Lang. He made an agreement with Xiao Long to have his people do the job. An unknown person killed Chiko later. We assume its Xiao Long. He didn't want any slip-ups from him."

"How can they get away with. . . killing. . . people?" Sakura slowly asked. She was having trouble breathing. Her eyes wanted to let the rush of tears flow from her eyes. Hearing this brought back the pain of losing her mother and father all over again. It was all Xiao Lang's fault that her parents were murdered. Both innocent.

"They know government officials that they can easily pay off to cover up the mess and – if needed – blame someone else."

"That's horrible!" Sakura gasped. Hate glazed over her emerald gem eyes. "No, that's worse than horrible. It's down right evil and disgusting." Sakura glared at the far wall; beginning to really hate a man she never met in her life. . . or from what she could remember. It was all his doing that made her unhappy all those years without her parents. This Xiao Long sounded more evil than his son.

"Are you okay sweetheart?" Her grandfather's soothing voice broke through her thoughts. Sakura blinked her eyes, softening them before she looked at her dear grandfather. She could only nod her head; afraid her voice would break or be shaky.

"This is why I never wanted you to know." Touya sighed, angry with himself for telling her the story that he tried so hard to hide from her. He ran his hands through his hair, sitting next to his little sister.

Sakura turned to face him. "Look, I'm fine. There's no need to baby me! I have a right to know about this. God! I can't believe this. Why am I the one who's left in the dark. . . always left behind!"

"Sakura, calm down." Akira patted her head softly. "No one wanted you to worry about this. Fujitaka and Nadeshiko wanted to keep you safe, at any cost." His kind smile was so comforting Sakura had to look away before tears fell from her eyes.

"Dad gave me orders to never tell you, Sakura." Touya frowned. Disappointment filled his brown eyes. "I broke that promise with him now that you know."

Sakura nodded her head. "I understand why you did what you did. Why you haired Kokuyo and his crew. . ." Sakura stood up; she needed to leave this room. "Well, I have some homework I need to finish."

"Would you like me to help you with Chem?" Touya asked rubbing his forehead tiredly.

"No, no, it's fine. I think I've done enough studying for that test. . . plus I have a paper to write." Sakura pushed her braid off her shoulder, walking past her brother and grandfather.

"Take it easy Sakura, don't worry so much." Akira said smiling at his only granddaughter. Sakura returned the smile half-heartedly and left the room.

"I don't think we should have said anything." Touya commented with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Touya, she had the right to know. Fujitaka wouldn't have wanted her to know anything but Nadeshiko would have told her."

"Are you sure about that, grandfather?"

"Positive."

o O o O o O o

Sakrua threw her books on her bed. She glared deadly at the books sprawled on her bed in disgust. She couldn't study; her thoughts were clouded with what she found out from Touya and Akira. In times like these she wished her mother were still here with her. To help her or to comfort her when she needed it. But she'd never get another chance to ever feel her mother's comforting embrace, her sweet voice – nothing. Nothing evermore.

"Still can't figure out that Chemistry?" Really how many more times was she going to hear that!

Sakura whirled around and saw Syaoran standing in the doorway.

She couldn't help the smile that spread, beaming at the sight of him. "Hey, I didn't know you were coming today."

"Yeah, I had to drop off something for Yukito, " He smirked, something amusing him. "Touya's orders. So, I thought I'd see you before I headed out."

Sakura reached her hand out for him to take it. Syaoran dropped his arms from his chest and walked into her bedroom and took her hands in his. He leaned in and kissed her forehead.

"Feeling better?"

Sakura nodded her head, stepping closer to Syaoran and embracing him. "Always better when you're around." Syaoran wrapped his arms around her back. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"I do have something I'd like to ask you."

Sakura looked up so she could see his eyes. "Sure, anything."

He smiled, brushing her bangs from her eyes. "Would you like me to pick you up for school?" He rested his fingers on the side of her neck.

Sakura grinned. "Are you allowed out now?" She laughed, poking his chest softly.

Syaoran put his index finger to her lips. "Not quite. Kokuyo will be there, as always, I just thought I could take my girlfriend to class tomorrow." He sulked, pouting playfully. Sakura reached up on her tiptoes and kissed him fully on the lips. Syaoran returned the unexpected kiss with perfect intensity that made Sakura's knees weak and her mind fuzzy. He pulled back moments later.

"So is that a yes?"

Sakura nodded her head, biting her lower lip.

"What time shall I be here then?"

"Eight-twenty."

"Okay." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips before he released Sakura. "See you tomorrow." Sakura held on to his hand, not wanting to let him go. He looked at her questioningly. She raised her eyebrow, smiling. Syaoran chuckled, cupping her face in his hands. He kissed her again. "I love you." With one last kiss Sakura let go and waved goodbye to her boyfriend.

"I love you too."

Syaoran beamed a charming smile, holding his hand over his heart, before leaving the room.

Sakura sat up in bed; the buzzing of her cell phone had woken her. The sun was up, shining through the room, illuminating the white walls – almost blindingly bright. Sakura squinted her eyes as she got out of her warm bed to reach the phone. She answered without looking at the caller ID. "Y-" Her voice broke, Sakura cleared her throat, it sounded too sleepy and raspy. "Yes?" She rubbed her eyes to look at her alarm clock.

"Good morning beautiful, are you ready for school?"

Sakura stood mutely for a few seconds. Then it hit her hard in the head. . . She was late for school!

"Oh. My. God! I'm going to be late for my test!" She shrieked, running to the bathroom to brush her teeth with haste. She heard Syaoran lightly chuckle from the other side of the line. "What time is it?"

"Eight thirty-three."

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Why didn't you call earlier!" She whined.

"I did. Seven times before you picked up, Sakura."

"I'm coming. I'll be out in a second!" Sakura hung up the phone and set it to the side of the sink. She splashed cold water on her face before grabbing her toothbrush and toothpaste. After rinsing her mouth out she ran towards her closet, slipping her fingers through her hair in a desperate attempt to smooth it down. Pulling on a pair of dark blue jeans and a gray light sweater, she ran to her dresser, twisted up her hair and clamped it in place with a large butterfly clip. Sakura growled in annoyance as she put on black eyeliner. She had to look decent, at least for her boyfriend. She rushed to get her shoes on and grabbed her backpack and was out the door in a flash.

"Late?" She heard Touya's voice behind her.

"Very!" Sakura opened the front door and saw Syaoran waiting at the passenger side. Her heart throbbed at his visage. Seeing Sakura he opened the door for her.

"I'm so late, I'm going to fail Chemistry! I forgot to set my alarm clock- gah-!" Sakura was almost to the car when she tripped over her own feet and started falling forward. She fell first on her knees and then her palms. Sakura winced at the feel of her skin scraping against the pavement. Syaoran walked over and knelt down beside her, touching her hair with his hand. Sakura looked up with tears in her eyes. "Ow." Her lower lip trembled.

"Aww. . ." Syaoran helped her up off the pavement. He turned her hands over to inspect the damage but luckily there was no deep gash or blood. Her hands were reddened and a little skin pilling. Syaoran kissed the back of her hands one at a time. He heard her sniff and looked up at her face.

"Saku, you should go run some cold water over your hands." His stare filled with concern.

Sakura shook her head. "No, no! I have to get to school!"

Syaoran bent down and kissed her lips gently, lightly pushing her to the passenger seat. Sakura got in and buckled her seatbelt with throbbing, hurting hands as Syaoran shut the door. Syaoran slipped into his seat and closed the door, the wind blew through his open window, and his alluring scent invaded her senses. He smiled at her as he pulled out.

"Great, now I know for sure today is going to suck." Sakura pouted, dusting the dirt off her knees.

Syaoran placed his hand on her left knee. "It'll be fine, love, no worries." He smiled again.

"Easy for you to say. You don't have a test today."

Syaoran made a questing look as he switched lanes. "Actually. . . I do have to do something with Touya today. I'm not looking forward to that at all."

"What? What are you doing?"

"Secret, sorry." He smirked.

"Is it dangerous?"

Syaoran thought it over. "No. . . it shouldn't be."

"Syaoran!"

"Do I make a left or right?" Sakura looked out the window and saw they had arrived at the campus.

"Right, it's the last building on the left." She took off her seatbelt, ready to jump out and run. She had seven minutes to get in her seat before she got an automatic zero. "Are you going to tell me?"

"I can't. Touya gave me strict orders." He pulled to the left side in front of the Science building.

"And when did you start listening to Touya?" Sakura raised her eyebrow. Syaoran leaned over the middle armrest and kissed Sakura on the lips. Sakura pulled back breathlessly, opening the car door.

"Kokuyo is already here and I'll be here to pick you up at. . ." He said the last part in a questioning manner.

"Two-thirty."

Syaoran nodded his head. "Good luck babe." Sakura huffed shutting the door before walking around his car; she waved, smiling before she took off running. He watched Sakura until she was safe in the building, Kokuyo gave him the signal and he pulled away from the curb.

o O o O o O o

Taking two stairs at a time Sakura was wheezing before she reached the third floor. She took a deep breath and decided that from today on she'd get more exercise in her daily routine. She pushed, impatiently through the crowd of students in her way. She really had to get in her seat! Rounding the corner she saw her classroom at the end of the hallway and started jogging.

Sakura walked into the classroom breathing with great force, but luckily she didn't see the professor. She sat down in her seat in the nick of time. The professor walked in with a stack of papers in his hands. Sakura inhaled deeply, trying to catch her breath from all the running. She pulled out her pencil as he dropped the pack of papers on her desk. She took one and pasted the stack on to the right of her.

"When you've completed the exam bring it up to my desk, then you may leave. Good luck."

Sakura sighed. She still wasn't ready for this. She groaned inwardly, this was going to take forever, well, not exactly forever, more so an hour and a half. She started to work out the formulas. . . .

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. As always I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed! It means a lot to me. 


	20. Chapter 19

**Fireflies – Chapter 19**

Sakura left her last class for the day in a defeated attitude. With slumped shoulders she walked out of the classroom knowing she did not do well on her pop quiz in English literature or the Chemistry test. Exiting the building Sakura looked over towards the fountain and could see Kokuyo pretending to read a book. It was a little cooler than it was this morning Sakura thought as she ambled over to meet Kokuyo. She stepped in front of him, pocketing her hands in her jean pockets.

"Finished with classes?" He asked, looking over the book to Sakura.

"Yes." Sakura sighed. "You know, you could try and better blend in. You don't look like a college student."

"And what do I look like?"

"Like a spy." Sakura whispered, smiling.

Kokuyo rolled his eyes and grinned at Sakura.

"Where's Syaoran?"

"Li will be here in a few minutes. He's running late."

"Okay." Realizing her pockets were empty Sakura started to search her backpack for her cell phone. "You could call him Syaoran, it wouldn't kill you, Kokuyo."

Kokuyo gritted his teeth. "Right, shall we head back over to the Chemistry building, so that you can meet with Romeo?"

Sakura slung her backpack over her shoulder, so irritated with herself for forgetting to grab her cell phone before rushing out the door like a madwoman. Her palms were still sore from falling. She walked beside Kokuyo. He was on the job now, searching the area for anything suspicious. He was on guard. Ready to protect Sakura if needed.

"So, are you working alone today?"

"No. Kyo, Kohaku and Kamui are all here. You just can't see them." He replied adjusting something in his ear.

"Oh, okay." Sakura shrugged, looking around them trying to find one of them. "Did he say how late he's going to be?"

"He didn't specify. Just that he'd be late."

They stood in front of the Chemistry building waiting for Syaoran. The wind blew gently against Sakura's sweater clad body. The crispness of the wind sent shivers through her body. The sun was playing behind grayish clouds. Syaoran pulled up fifteen minutes later. He stepped out of the car and walked around to Sakura and Kokuyo. Syaoran kissed Sakura on the forehead before turning to Kokuyo.

"About time, Li."

Syaoran pulled out a white envelope from his back pocket and handed it to Kokuyo. "Sent from Touya, report to him afterwards." Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his and he smiled down at her. Kokuyo tore open the envelope and began to read whatever Touya wanted him to do.

"This doesn't seem like Touya." Kokuyo glared at Syaoran.

"What isn't like Touya?" Sakura asked looking from Kokuyo to Syaoran.

"Believe it or not, it's permissible." Syaoran smirked. "Call him if you don't believe it."

Kokuyo whipped out his cell phone and dialed Touya's number. "Calling to confirm information." Kokuyo listened for a minute or two, still glaring at Syaoran. "Is that wise? At least one should go along, for Sakura's sake." Kokuyo was silent again. "I disagree -" Sakura could hear Touya yelling now at Kokuyo. "Yes, sir. Will do." He hung up; he crumbled the paper and turned away from Syaoran and Sakura mumbling in to his earpiece.

"Are you ready to go?"

Sakura nodded her head. Syaoran opened the car door for Sakura, she slipped in and buckled her seatbelt as Syaoran walked around and settled himself in the driver's side.

"What was that all about?" Sakura asked while Syaoran pulled away from the curb. She adjusted the seatbelt from rubbing against her neck.

"I got Touya to allow us to be alone for two hours."

Sakura looked at Syaoran mystified. Her mouth fell agape like a fish out of water. Struggling to form words. Slowly a smile beamed. "How did you get him to agree?"

Syaoran kept his eyes straight ahead to the road as he drove. "I gave him a share of Red Dragonfly profits." He sighed, remorsefully. "Your brother is one hell of a businessman."

Sakura didn't know what to say. She sat back in the passenger seat and stared out the window. "I'm sorry."

The car slowed to a stop at a red light. Syaoran turned to look at Sakura. "Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"That you didn't spend your money on something more worthy."

"Are you serious?" Syaoran scoffed as the car started to move again. "I'd give Red Dragonfly completely over to Touya for you."

"Syaoran."

Reaching for her hand and kissed the back gently. "I mean what I say, Sakura." He smiled charmingly. "So how was your day?"

Sakura groaned. "Blah. I think I failed the Chemistry test and the pop quiz in English literature … to sum up my day: today stinks like rotten fish." Sakura huffed, looking away from Syaoran.

"I'm sure you didn't fail. You studied really hard."

"Hmmm. Yeah." She rolled her eyes. "So where're we going?"

"It's a surprise." Syaoran grinned secretly. Sakura couldn't help but smile back. Right now all she wanted to do was forgot about school and tests and just be with Syaoran. She had two whole hours to be alone with him and she didn't want to waste the time being melancholy and irritated.

"I had a talk with Akira and Touya yesterday."

"Yeah? What about?"

Sakura threw her backpack in the backseat. "About our families."

Syaoran stole a glance at Sakura. He looked puzzled.

"It's a bit strange how our families were once friends."

"Hiro and Long Wang." Syaoran nodded his head. "They were good friends. Until Long Wang's son got involved."

"Was Xiao Long truly as bad as everyone makes him out to be?"

"Yes. My grandfather was a horrible man." Syaoran frowned, remembering his grandfather.

"Was he mean to you?" Sakura asked, her voice so soft and gentle.

Syaoran nodded. "He was awful, mean and very hateful. Greedy and wanted to be king of everything. Horrible man. When I was younger I thought of him as the devil. He was worse to Meiling though. She'd always cry when he said something mean to her. It would anger me that Xiao Lang never took up for his kids. I only remember Xiao Long as an old, mean, greedy, spiteful, hated man."

"That's horrible. I'm sorry."

"No worries, love, he's burning in hell. . . hopefully."

"At least your grandmother wasn't like him, right?"

"No, she was sweet and sunny, but I don't really remember her. She died when I was eight. Meiling loved spending time with her. My parents named Meiling after her. Xiao Lang loved his mother so much. She was always happy about something. She was a great person. It's bizarre that she married Xiao Long." Syaoran pulled off the main road. "So now that you know about the history I bet Touya wasn't happy at all?"

Sakura shook her head. "Not at all."

"He means well, Sakura. I hate that Meiling knows what she knows."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Some things shouldn't be told."

"I disagree."

"Really?" Syaoran smirked. "So, if you knew from the beginning that I was Xiao Lang's son what would you have done that very first night we met? Ran away from me? Fought me? Would you have had me killed back at Lotus?"

Sakura stared at him. She didn't know what to say. "I. . . I-"

He held his hand up to stop her. "I know how I felt when I was at your birthday party. When Touya walked in and announced your name, and when you came into view, I knew there was nothing I could do. I did think at that time that it would've been an easy kill. But I couldn't do it. I was hypnotized by you, Sakura. You were the only girl that had done that to me. I had to make my decision that night. You know what?"

He turned to look at Sakura. She shook her head then shrugged. Her emerald eyes alight and beautifully shining.

"I have no regrets of my decision."

The drive to this secret place was long. Syaoran had drove out of town, to the county line. Where there was only trees and grasslands on either sides.

"Are we close to this secret place?" Sakura asked, turning her head to look at Syaoran.

"Yes, we're almost there."

He turned right onto a dirt road. Thick trees were bunched together down the dirt path. Syaoran pulled off to the side of the road and cut the engine. Sakura looked around then faced Syaoran.

"What are we doing, Syaoran?" Being in the middle of nowhere started to make her fear.

Syaoran smiled reassuringly before he opened his door. "Trust me, your going to love this." Sakura stepped out of the car, unsure of what he meant. Syaoran took a hold of Sakura's hand and started walking towards the trees. "You do trust me, don't you? Saku, I'm not going to hurt you." He frowned, the look in his eyes stung Sakura's chest. She was messing up his surprise.

"That's not it at all. I trust you, Syaoran, its just … it's a little weird not being followed by Kokuyo and his goons." Sakura smiled. Syaoran laughed.

"I see." He swung their linked hands, walking deeper into the woods. The car disappeared from sight as they made their way down a steep hill.

"Are we hiking to this secret place?"

"We're almost there." Syaoran helped Sakuar down the rocky path. Walking a few yards down Sakura started to hear rushing water. Soon there was a small creek in the middle of the two hills. Sakura held on to Syaoran's hand as they followed the water path.

"See," Syaoran pointed ahead towards the low, swaying willow trees. "We're almost there." He smiled at Sakura. Pushing down the urge to scream as she tripped over a rock, Sakura smiled sheepishly. Syaoran pulled Sakura closer. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes." She laughed, waving it off. The wind blew softly and brought with it Syaoran's scent. Sakura smiled, inhaling the heavenly aroma, thankfully, dizzy from the alluring smell. She felt like the ground had disappeared from under her feet. Syaoran pushed the willow branches back and helped her over the roots. Sakura's eyes widened. Syaoran stood by her side, holding her hand.

"This is beautiful!" She glanced at Syaoran and quickly turned back to the waterfall centered in a green meadow. Little white and lavender colored daisies sprinkled about. The whistling song of blue jays perched on a tree branch singing their melodies. Even the sun cut through the tress tops and gave this hidden place a magical glow.

"It's better here in the spring and summer time." Syaoran smiled at the singing songbirds. "But I wanted to take you somewhere special for when I gave you your belated birthday gift."

Sakura tore her eyes away from the splendid field and faced Syaoran. He reached into his pocket and pulled out something silver. "Syaoran you didn't have to-"

"I wanted too." He opened her hand and placed in the center of her palm a necklace.

"Syaoran. . ." she breathed. Sakura was awed at the charming little silver dragonfly pendant. She traced her fingertip along its ruby jeweled wings, then the simple white diamonds that made its body. "It's-It's so beautiful Syaoran."

Syaoran took the necklace from her hand, and clasped it around her neck.

"Thank you." Sakura kissed Syaoran, wrapping her arms around his torso. Syaoran rested his hands at her waist.

"You're welcome." He said in between kisses. He kissed her forehead and hugged her tightly. His eyes focused on the pool of water and sighed. Syaoran kissed her neck before looking into her eyes. "To bad the weather isn't warmer." He smirked evilly.

"Why?"

"We could've gone skinny dipping."

Sakura laughed pushing away from Syaoran. "You're terrible."

Syaoran grinned, brushing Sakura's bangs from her eyes. "It seems like we're the only ones on earth." He kissed her lips gently.

"Not precisely."

Syaoran pulled away and turned around. Sakura blinked, a little dizzy. Syaoran stood rigidly in front of Sakura. He took a hold of Sakura's hand and slightly pulled her behind him. He's amber eyes never left the figure standing a short ways from the two.

"Norimasa." Syaoran greeted.

The man nodded his head. He stood dressed in black, and black gloves with his arms crossed over his chest. "I must say, it's been rather difficult to haunt you down, Syaoran." His voice was elegant and evident of an accent. He uncrossed his arms and reached into his black, leather jacket.

Syaoran was in trouble. He knew too well that Norimasa was an excellent hit man. He had to get Sakura away and out of danger.

"I won't kill the both of you where you stand if Syaoran returns with me." He pulled out a silver gun.

Sakura gasped, her grip on syaoran tightened.

"Norimasa, I haven't seen you since-"

"Don't fool with me boy. You cannot sweet talk your way out of this one." He cocked the gun. "I have specific orders, Syaoran, to either bring you back alive or dead."

Sakura stood silent, her body shaking with fear.

"But I'm sure you and I could work some sort of an agreement out." Syaoran grinned confidently at Norimasa.

"Enough!" Norimasa yelled startling the blue jays making them flutter away, his voice echoed off the tress. Sakura bit her lower lip. She didn't want Syaoran to get hurt. "You have two seconds to decide if you want to return with me in a body bag or not." Sakura's stomach felt constricted with a thorny wire.

"Fine, I'll go back with you." Syaoran let go of Sakura's hand. He turned his face sideways to Sakura, he kept an eye on Norimasa. Without moving his lips, he whispered, "Get ready to run." Syaoran started to walk forward, Norimasa's eyes watched him like a hawk. Sakura stood alone. Before she could blink Syaoran had managed to tackle Norimasa down to the ground. She watched in horror as they wrestled for the gun.

"Run!" Syaoran shouted back to Sakura.

Sakura stood, frozen with fear. Her legs felt like they had rooted to the ground.

Syaoran elbowed Norimasa in the nose. Grunting in pain, blood ran from Norimasa's nose. Syaoran twisted the gun out of his hands, and pointed it at Norimasa's head. He slowly got up from the ground; Syaoran turned his head to see where Sakura was. He was surprised to see her still standing in the same spot. Her eyes wide, her face ashen with fright.

"Sakura, I said-" Syaoran's words were cut short by Norimasa throwing him into the small pool of water. Syaoran grabbed on to Norimasa's jacket and brought him into the water. The gun slipped out of Syaoran's hand. Norimasa surfaced and tired to get out of the cold water but Syaoran pulled him back down in the water.

Syaoran held Norimasa's head under water. "Go, run away!" He shouted to Sakura.

Sakura released the breath she didn't realize she was holding and nodded to Syaoran. Her legs shook as she started to walk. She was at the willow tree when she heard Syaoran shout in pain. Sakura turned around to see both men under water. She wanted to go back and help Syaoran but knew he'd be upset that she didn't listen to him, and so she took off towards the car.

-

Norimasa continued to hold Syaoran under water, and punched him in the back again and again. Syaoran could think of only one way to get Norimasa off him. Balling up his fist and punched as hard as he could Nigel in the groin.

Norimasa released Syaoran, shouting in pain. Syaoran climbed out of the cold water, breathing heavily. He choked out water. He started to get up from the ground; he had to get to Sakura. Fearing something would happen to her. Norimasa growled and grabbed Syaoran's leg, trying to pull him back in the water.

"Ryuu will get her." Norimasa laughed darkly. Pulling out a knife from his boot. He sliced Syaoran's leg.

Syaoran kicked Norimasa in the face with his other leg. He kicked as hard as he could. Suppressing the pain from his left leg. The bottom of his right heel made contact with Norimasa's nose again, breaking it with a sickening crunch sound. Syaoran kicked again. "Bastard!" Norimasa fell backwards in the pool of water, and Syaoran was off the ground and running through the trees to find Sakura.

"Sakura, wait!" He shouted while he ran through the woods. He had to get to her before she ran into Ryuu. He snarled, running faster, using the pain as fuel to go faster. He dodged a low tree branch; he could see the road up ahead. Sprinting up the steep hill Syaoran broke through the tress. He could see the car a few feet to his right. Sakrua wasn't in sight. "Shit!"

Continuing to run to the car, he prayed she was already inside the car, safe and alive. Syaoran reached the car and to his dismay Sakura wasn't inside. "SAKURA!" He shouted, his heart pounding fast. He turned around and saw, hidden by the tress, Ryuu holding Sakura with a knife to her neck. Sakura was white as a ghost. "Damnit." He snarled, glaring at Ryuu's smiling face.

"Ryuu, please, I beg of you, leave her out of this. She's done nothing wrong."

Ryuu scuffed. "She's done nothing wrong? She's a damn _Kinomoto_. There's everything wrong with that."

"Ryuu! Just put the knife down." Syaoran never liked his foul mouth. He never liked him at all. He was going to kill Ryuu.

Ryuu laughed pressing it harder to her throat. Sakura whimpered. Syaoran's temper flared. "I can see why you'd want her though." His hand slid up her shirt. "Purr, little kitten."

"Get your damn, dirty hands off her!" Syaoran stepped closer, both his hands balled into tight fists.

"Tsk, tsk." Ryuu bent lower to Sakura's neck. "You smell good too." He trailed his nose up and down the side of her neck. Sakura grabbed a hand full of his hair, bent forward and pulled as hard as she could. Ryuu flew over her back. Falling on his backside, the knife flew in to the grass. Syaoran pounced.

Syaoran kicked Ryuu in the head. Ryuu grumbled grabbing his head and rolling to his side. Syaoran kicked him in the ribs. "Still want to mess with her?" He taunted, kicking Ryuu again.

Coughing, Ryuu tried to get up from the ground but Syaoran kicked him in the face. Ryuu fell to the ground, limply.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted to get her boyfriend's attention.

Syaoran looked at Sakura pointing to something in the woods. He saw Norimasa coming up the hill with a gun in hand. "Let's go! Get in, now!" He opened the passenger door and ran to the driver's side. Sakura jumped in and shut the door, then buckled her seatbelt. Syaoran revved the engine and pulled away from the curb. He saw in the rear view mirror Norimasal holding the gun up. "Get down!"

Sakura ducked her head. The back window was shot at three times, and shattered. Syaoran drove fast. The trees whizzed by in a blur.

Syaoran shouted, hitting the streeling wheel with his hand. He breathed in and out. His blazing amber eyes locked with Sakura's. "I'm so sorry, Sakura." He took her hand in his and kissed it. Turning on to the main road. "Are you hurt?"

"N-no. I'm not." He kept her hand in his. "Are you hurt?"

Syaoran ignored her question and continuted to drive. His eyes searching for any more trouble.

"Syaoran!"

"I'll be fine, don't worry about it."

"What do you mean don't worry about it? Syaoran, are you crazy-"

"We have to get home. It's not safe." He handed her his cell phone. "Call Kokuyo and have him- get down!" Syaoran swerved away from the motorcycle and rammed the car in to the side. The biker lost control and flew off the motorcycle. He could see more coming up from behind. Sakura's frantic voice got his attention. He made a sharp right turn.

"Syaoran, what street are we on?"

"Fifth." He glared out the windshield. Bullets soared past Syaoran's head. There were three motorcycles on their tail.

"Sakura, grab my gun and when I tell you, shot the first bastard you see."

Sakura reached under his seat and took off the safety. "Ready."

Syaoran slammed on the brakes. One biker hit the back of the car and rolled off and fell to the ground, the other two sped off. "Shoot!" Sakura fired, hitting one of the bikers in the back. Syaoran turned left, losing the other biker. "Get down. I don't want anything happening to you." Syaoran maneuvered through traffic, knowing that the Emeralds wouldn't open fire in the open.

A black SUV pulled up behind Syaoran's car. The driver honked twice. Syaoran glared in the rear view mirror. "Kokuyo's behind us. We can get home now."

Sakura sighed, still ducking. "Great, you need to get checked out."

Syaoran sped off towards the mansion followed by Kokuyo and Kohaku. He felt horrible. This was not what he wanted to happen today. Instead of spending two hours with Sakura; he spent it fighting for his and her lives. He pulled Sakura close to him and hugged her as best as he could as he drove. "I'm sorry."

Sakura reached up and kissed his neck. "I love you. We're safe."

Syaoran kissed her forehead. "I love you, too, Sakura." _We're not safe._ But Syaoran would make sure Sakura would be safe. He made a silent promise to himself that she'd never get hurt.

They pulled in the driveway of the mansion. Touya stood outside, pacing. Syaoran glared in to the rear view mirror. Kokuyo smirked. This was not going to be pretty. Syaoran parked and cut the engine. "Are you sure you're not hurt?"

Sakura nodded. "I'm sure."

They got out of the car and headed towards Touya. Syaoran limped. Sakura linked hands with Syaoran; she looked at him with worry in her eyes. Touya glared coldly at Syaoran.

"Sakura," Touya reached for his sister, and yanked her away from Syaoran, embracing her. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm not hurt but Syaoran is." Sakura pulled away from Touya.

"I can't believe this." Touya glared at Kokuyo and Kohaku. "I'd like to speak with you two, and Syaoran get inside. See Doctor Long then come and see me."

Syaoran nodded his head before limping away.

"Touya. . ."

"What is it Sakura?"

"Please, don't be angry with Syaoran. He didn't know this was going to happen. He protected me." Sakura's pleading eyes softened Touya's glare.

He sighed. "Get inside, Sakura." 

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Thanks everyone for the reviews:D Tehe! Almost to 200! I'd like to give a special thank you to Miko! AHB fans: the newest chapter is being worked on.


	21. Chapter 20

**Fireflies – Chapter 20**

"Hey, that one looks really great on you!" Tomoyo squealed, spinning Sakura around.

"Totally! You definitely should get it." Umi chimed in, smiling.

"I want to see! I want to see!" Nakuru's muffed voice came from behind the next dressing room. The three girls heard Nakuru zip up her dress before she opened the door. "Okay," She breathed, poking her head into Sakura's dressing room. "That is _the_ dress!" smiling at Sakura, nodding her head. She smoothed out the skirt part of her dress. "The color is gorgeous on you."

"I don't get why we're shopping so early for our dresses." Sakura's eyebrows pulled together.

"Because, it's good to get the dress you want." Nakuru answered coolly with a shrug of her shoulders.

Sakura turned to the mirror. The dress was really beautiful. The deep apple-red colored dress was truly an eye catcher. The top of the dress was a strapless sweetheart shape; it fit close to her body, hugging perfectly till it flared from her knees. The skirt featured pick-ups allover. She twirled around, a small smile on her face.

"I like it."

"I'd bet Syaoran will drool over you in it." Tomoyo winked, giggling.

Sakura meekly smiled at her friend, and shut the door to change back into her jeans and pale blue turtleneck sweater.

"So are we done?" Nakuru asked looking at Umi who held a cream colored, sparkling dress.

"I think so." She looked at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo nodded her head, leaning against the wall. "I'm ready to go. I don't like anything here."

Sakura opened the dressing room door and handed her dress to Nakuru. The four of them made their way to the checkout. Sakura could see Kokuyo standing outside the store talking with the new member of his group. Touya had insisted that Kokuyo hire more help. She didn't know where Kokuyo had picked him but he was just as big and muscular as Kyo, Kohaku and Kamui. Kokuyo was the tallest, the broadest – the leader absolutely. The new guy, Kurogane, had red tipped-spiky black hair and bright green eyes.

She looked away from the guys and back to the girls. Sakura was feeling tired. Every since she and Syaoran were attacked she'd got less sleep. Always waking up, tossing and turning. Restlessly worrying about Syaoran. His minor leg injury was practically healed. Norimasa hadn't sliced Syaoran's leg as deep as Norimasa would've liked. It wasn't that deep of a wound. But she'd wake up in the middle of the night alone in the dark fearing about the feeling that never subside to allow her a restful night.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo waved her hand in front of Sakura's face. Concern shaded her amethyst eyes. "You okay?"

Sakura sighed, half smiling at her best friend. "Yeah. I'm just a little tired is all."

Tomoyo looped her arm with Sakrua's as they left the store. "So do you want to come?" Sakura looked confused at Tomoyo.

"Where?"

"I told you she wasn't listening to us." Umi pouted, getting into the passenger seat. "Daydreaming of Syaoran, _again_? Gosh! There are other things besides Syaoran Li in the world, Sakura." Tomoyo and Sakura sat in the backseat. Sakura glared at Umi.

"What the hell Umi? Pop a Midol, please." Tomoyo sneered, patting Sakra's hand. Nakuru exchanged glances at Umi and Tomoyo.

"To the movies tonight." Nakuru answered from the driver's seat. She started the engine and pulled out of the parking spot. Kokuyo and his crew followed behind them.

Sakura thought for a moment. "I don't know. I have a paper due Monday. So I should get started on that."

Everyone groaned.

"Sakura, your no fun." Nakuru sulked.

"Party pooper." Umi commented dryly.

"I'll see what I can do." Sakura muttered. Looking out the window the ride was slowly lulling Sakura. Like a smooth, soft lullaby; she was starting to get drowsy.

Sakura opened her eyes, in a daze; she looked around her then stared at Tomoyo's eyes.

"Hey, we're home." Tomoyo spoke softly. She patted her on the shoulder with a smile.

Sakura groaned, sluggishly getting out of the car. Nakuru and Umi were to the front door already. Tomoyo held Sakura's dress out towards her.

"Are you alright?" She asked walking next to Sakura. She yawned, running a hand through her hair.

"Just really sleepy."

"Not getting enough sleep?" Tomoyo asked with concern.

Sakura shook her head. "No, not enough at all. I've been having this weird feeling and its keeping me up." Sakura frowned. She clenched her fingers tighter on the dress.

"What feeling?"

They headed up the stairs.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't know. . . just something _weird_. An odd feeling like something bad is about to happen. I can't explain it."

Tomoyo's forehead creased from frowning. "Maybe you're just really stressed from school …?" She touched Sakura's arm lightly. Her amethyst eyes meeting the beautiful emerald eyes of Sakura's. "Try to relax and get some rest. Nothing's going to happen." She smiled reassuringly.

Sakura nodded wistfully. "Where are you headed too?"

"Eriol's room." Tomoyo grinned, Sakura laughed quietly, shaking her head.

"Have fun."

Tomoyo walked on buoyantly. Sakura opened her bedroom door. She halted in the doorway. Syaoran looked up from the book in his hand. Sakura blinked.

"Hey," she greeted, a little forced. Her eyes dropped to the book in his hands and back to his face. Her cheeks flushed a light shade of pink. Sakura walked over to her closet and hung the dress up.

She heard a page turn. "This book is absolutely interesting." He grinned, and closed the book and set it aside on the nightstand next to her bed. Sakura crawled up next to him on the bed. Syaoran hugged her closer.

"I didn't realize that you were the vampire-type." He kissed her forehead; she could hear the smile in his voice.

"That is my all time favorite book series." Sakura smiled. "It's _the best_. And besides they're _good_ vampires."

Syaoran chuckled. "How many times have you read it?"

Sakura was silent, thinking. "A lot." She grinned sheepishly.

Syaoran looked dubiously at Sakura before he kissed her lips.

"So, what brought you here, in my room, going through my books?"

Syaoran chuckled. "I saw them on your dresser. I was only curious as to see what they were. Meiling has them too."

Sakura yawned, pressing closer to Syaoran. "Hmm…"

"You look drained."

"I _feel_ drained." Sakura closed her eyes. "I haven't been getting much sleep. How's your leg?" Her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt.

Syaoran shrugged. "I've had worse done to me." He smiled, kissing Sakra's forehead. "I'm fine. It was barely anything." He shifted positions, embracing Sakura. Rubbing her arm soothingly. Sakura kissed his neck. "Tell me why you're so drained."

She hesitated. She felt Syaoran run his hand through her hair. Making it harder to stay conscious. "I've had this feeling," she looked up into his amber eyes. They were soft and concerned. She inhaled, smelling his sent and sighed. "I fear that something will happen to _you_. Something that I won't be able to handle, Syaoran." Sakura averted her eyes, staring at his chest and swallowed hard.

"Don't worry about anything, Sakura, nothing's going to happen." He kissed the top of her head, still rubbing her arm.

Sakura shook her head, sitting up on the bed. She pulled away from Syaoran. "But clearly, Xiao Lang is trying to hurt you." She frowned, her throat tightening. The thought of a father out for his own son's blood was insane.

"Yes. I won't lie to you about that. I left everything he thought was right. I'm in the wrong in his eyes now, and ..." Syaoran was silent; thinking of something as he stared at Sakura's worried expression. "Let's not focus on the gloom," He traced the dragonfly pendant he gave her. "I came to ask if you'd like to come with me to my restaurant. I have something I need to do, but I figured that we could get something to eat."

"I'd love to, but sadly, I have to get started on my English paper." Sakura groaned, falling back on the bed.

"Would you like me to bring you back something then?" Syaoran stood up, fixing his shirt.

"Sure."

Syaoran reached for Sakura's hands and pulled her up off the bed. He kissed her softly on the lips. His lips moved slow and passionately with hers. He cupped her face with his hands and pulled away.

"You sure you don't want to come?" He whispered. Trailing kisses along her jaw line.

Sakura nodded her head; her eyes closed, focusing on breathing evenly.

Syaoran kissed her once more before pulling away. He smiled his charming smile before grabbing a letter off her dresser, and leaving her bedroom. Sakura sighed, and went to her desk to start on her paper.

-

"Yo, Sakura!"

Sakura looked up from her paper to see Tomoyo standing in her doorway. She entered, and sat on the desk. Sakura tapped her eraser on the tabletop, impatiently, looking at Tomoyo. "Had enough of Eriol?"

Tomoyo laughed, rolling her eyes. "Hah!"

Sakura bent back down to the paper and started to write again.

"Why aren't you typing up your paper?"

"Because my professor is old school." Sakura frowned. Flexing her sore fingers as she looked up. Tomoyo grabbed the papers.

"Geez, how long have you been working?" Tomoyo's eyebrows knotted together, and handed back the pages to Sakura.

"I'm almost done. . . why?"

Tomoyo's eyes shimmered with excitement. "Really? Then you can come!"

Sakura arched an eyebrow, confused. "Come? … where?"

Tomoyo huffed a breath. "To the _movies_. You still have Sunday to work on the rest. We can go have some fun tonight!"

"Is Umi still going?" Tomoyo shrugged. "What's with her anyways?"

"I don't know. But she was acting a little weird today."

"Yeah. Weird. And rude." Sakura shrugged, crossing her arms.

"So, you'll come?"

"I guess. . ."

"Yay!" Tomoyo clapped her hands. "About time you let-" Her celebration was cut short by the front door being slammed.

Tomoyo and Sakura stared at each other as they heard Touya shouting something downstairs. Both got up and went to investigate. They entered the living room to see Yukito, Nakuru and Syaoran standing around Touya and someone else.

"Who said that _she_ was allowed in my house?" Touya shouted.

Sakura walked closer to her brother. The other person stood in front of him. It was Meiling, Syaoran's sister, standing unfazed by Touya. She had her arms crossed over her chest; a relaxed expression adorned her pretty face.

"She's my sister. What's the big deal?" Syaoran questioned, rather causally.

"She's apart of your father's clan of morons." Yukito barked. "That's all." He said sarcastically. And glared at Syaoran.

"The hell I am! I don't give a crap about any of that." Meiling scuffed. "What, you think I'm a _spy_?" She laughed humorlessly. "Paranoid."

"Meiling, shut it." Syaoran thwarted his sister. She stuck her tongue out at him. "I can assure you, Touya, she has no vindictive agenda. Xiao Lang tells her nothing. She's clueless about everything."

"Well, just make me sound like some brainless loser, Syaoran. Gosh."

Touya glared at her.

"I know nothing," Meiling spoke monotone. "I come in peace." She held up a peace sign. "I bring corn and-"

"Really, Meiling, _shut_ it."

"Yes, please, do shut up." Yukito rolled his eyes. Meiling heatedly glowered at him.

"You know something you can go to-" Syaoran clamped his hand over her mouth. Frowning disapprovingly.

"Wow, I didn't know Syaoran had a sister." Nakuru whispered in Sakura's ear. Sakura nodded her head knowingly at her brother's girlfriend. "She's gorgeous too!"

"Hey, you wanna come with us to the theater?" Tomoyo blurted.

Touya, Yukito, Meiling and Syaoran looked at Tomoyo with bewilderment.

"Not now Tomoyo." Touya said, sighing deeply, rubbing his temples irritably.

"That would be fun!" Nakuru cheerfully spoke, looking at Meiling and then Tomoyo, grinning. She looked at Touya. "Meiling could come, right Touya?"

Touya stared blankly at his girlfriend.

"Umi backed out. So did Tamahome." She puckered her brows. "Now, it'll be an even number! You, me, Sakura and Syaoran, Tomoyo and Eriol; and now Meiling and Yukito!" Nakuru giggled. "We'll have fun."

Touya rolled his eyes, and turned back to Meiling.

"You're glaring does not scare me." Meiling smirked. "I'd like to come along …?"

"Nakuru."

"Yes, I'd like to come along Nakuru. Thank you." Meiling smiled. Meiling passed Touya and hugged Sakura. "It's good to see you again." She murmured in Sakura's ear.

"Great! Then let's get ready!" Tomoyo grabbed Sakura's and Meiling's hand and tugged them out the door. Nakuru kissed Touya on the cheek, but before she could pull away Touya held her hand.

"I don't think I can make it tonight."

Nakuru frowned. "What? Why not, Touya?" She pouted.

Touya looked at Nakuru regretfully. "I'm sorry, I know you really wanted to make this a group thing, but I can't go. I need to finish some paper work. I'm really sorry."

"You can make it up to me later." Nakuru winked, Touya grinned before Nakuru left the room.

Touya turned back to the guys. He stared at Syaoran with a hard look. "Explain yourself, Li."

"There's nothing to explain. I went to my restaurant, to get some paper work fixed." He stared at Touya with his arms crossed over his chest. "As I was leaving I saw my sister with a friend of hers. She's not in anything, Touya; believe me when I say she's in the dark about anything. Meiling's like Sakura. My father and any other member does not talk to her about anything important."

"Will her being here compromise anything?" Yukito asked, glaring at Syaoran.

"Maybe." Syaoran shrugged.

"You don't know?" Yukito demanded.

Touya held his hand up to Yukito. "Chill, Yukito."

Syaoran ignored Yukito and looked at Touya. "Truthfully, it could hurt her. Not so much for you but for her, it could be really bad. She's with the _enemy_." He pointed to himself. Rolling his eyes as he said the word. "If an Emerald sees her and reports it back to Xiao Lang then, yes, she'll be punished."

"Then why would you risk your sister's life like that?"

Syaoran shook his head. "I told her she shouldn't come with me. She hardly listens to me."

"Your _father_ would hurt his only _daughter_ just because she's with _you_?" Yukito asked brusquely. "Some father." He mocked darkly.

Syaoran gloomed hatefully at Yukito. "Yes. Why should his own blood matter? He's not an evil bastard for no reason. But, I'm sure you knew this already."

Touya gave Yukito a look. "Shut it."

"This paper work you have to do is it legit or is it _paper work_?" Syaoran asked sarcastically.

"No, it's actual paper work from my father's restaurant." Touya smirked.

"You can't put it off? I'd rather have another male present tonight."

"You will," Touya patted Yukito on the shoulder. "Syaoran, and Eriol will be there. And Kokuyo with he's crew will be going too."

Syaoran snickered.

"Though I wouldn't allow my sister to be out in public. If this should turn into anything dangerous I hold you completely responsible, Syaoran."

Syaoran nodded his head. "I won't let anything happen."

"Tomorrow you have a session with Lantis, don't forget."

Syaoran groaned softly. He could already feel the pain and agony in his body. The tension in the room had lifted.

"That's all, enjoy yourselves tonight." touya left then leaving Syaoran and Yukito alone, glaring at each other.

"I really find it hard to believe that you've changed all of a sudden, Li." Yukito spat, bringing the tension back.

"I couldn't honestly give a crap what _you_ think." Syaoran smiled condescendingly. "It's not like I have to answer to _you_ anyways."

Yukito took two long strides closer to Syaoran. "You will have to answer to _me_ if you hurt Sakura."

The smile faded from Syaoran's face replaced with a sneer. "What's your fixation with my girlfriend?"

Yukito shrugged, brushing the question aside. "Hurt her and you'll see."

"That'll never happen."

"It had better not."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Damn right I am. She means a lot to me. I wouldn't mind taking you down a peg or two."

Syaoran snarled, pulling a balled fist back.

"Hey!"

Syaoran dropped his hand instantly at the sound of her voice. Sakura walked in the room concern marring her eyes. "What's going on?" She exchanged glances from Yukito to Syaoran.

"Nothing." Yukito huffed, turning his back to Sakura and Syaoran, and left the room. Sakura frowned in confusion, looking back to Syaoran.

"What was that about?"

"It's nothing." He said with some edge to his voice. He took a deep breath and exhaled, scratching the back of his neck. "He can be very … annoying sometimes. I shouldn't let him get the best of me." His voice was normal, light and, he was smiling down at her. "Was there something you needed?" Attempting to sway her thoughts.

She shook her head. "I can't remember."

Syaoran laughed. And then realized something. "You know, I forgot to bring your food back. I did order it, but I saw Meiling and she completely bombarded me." He pouted, snaking his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. "I'm sorry." He whispered against her neck. His hot breath tingled her skin. "How can I make it up to you?" He kissed his way up her neck and along her jaw line, up to her chin and to her lips. "Hmmm" He pressed his lips to hers.

"This will do. . ." Sakura said against his lips. Her fingers tangled in his soft hair.

-

Everyone packed into the SUV thirty minutes later. Eriol was driving; Tomoyo sat in the passenger seat, with Syaoran, Sakura and Nakuru in the back seats. Which left Meiling and Yukito in the third row seats. Yukito scowled, angry that Tomoyo insisted that she sit in the front with her boyfriend. He cursed and claimed that sitting in the back with Meiling was going to make him go nuts. Earning a dirty look from Meiling. Kokuyo drove behind them, accompanied by Kyo and Kurogane. Another car followed Kokuyo's car. Kamui drove as Kohaku sat in the passenger seat.

"Please, I beg of you Tomoyo; don't play any stupid, girly pop songs!" Yukito yelled from the back.

"I agree!" said Sakura.

"Me too!" Meiling shouted over the sickeningly sweet beat and high voiced singer, who wasn't doing a great job at carrying a tune.

"I like this song." Nakuru disagreed with Yukito, Sakura and Meiling. "It's sweet."

The three gagged. Eriol laughed.

"Turn it to a rock station!" Syaoran covered his ears, cringing at the lyrics of the song blaring.

Tomoyo continued to ignore their request.

"Come on it's four against two!" Yukito growled. "Turn it!"

"No!" Tomoyo twisted around to stick her tongue out at him.

"Eriol! Really, man turn this _crap_. Grow a pair!"

"Hey, totally uncalled for." Nakuru shook her head.

"No, what's uncalled for is this dying cat singing about ... I don't even know what the hell she's saying - her voice is like nails on a chalkboard!"

"Yes, that's why Tomoyo should turn it!" Syaoran supplied.

Meiling then began to mimic the song in a more horrible voice. Everyone laughed, except for Nakuru and Tomoyo. Meiling crowed on, louder and louder, for every second they had to endure the song until Tomoyo had finally had enough and turned it to a different station.

"Now this is music." Meiling cheered feeling triumphed.

Eriol parked smoothly in a spot close to the front.

"What movie are we even seeing?" Nakuru asked getting questionable looks from everyone. "What?"

"Are you kidding? We thought you had planned this?" Yukito answered, vexed.

They stood in the long line bickering.

"Okay! We'll just see the horror flick." Tomoyo interrupted Nakuru.

"Sounds good to me." Sakura smiled at Tomoyo.

Nakuru frowned. "No way. I hate scary movies!"

Meiling wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "Well, this is pay back for making us listen to that crappy song." She smiled wickedly. Her eyes widened in fright as Eriol pulled out his wallet and bought the tickets.

"Hey, Tomoyo's the one who wouldn't turn it, not _me_!"

"Yes, but you were on her side." Syaoran pointed out. He smirked.

"So I'm being punished for Tomoyo? That's hardly fair!"

"Life's unfair." Yukito uttered. "I'm making a concession run."

"Oh, it won't be that bad." Sakura soothed, laughter present in her voice.

"Yeah, it'll be great." Tomoyo laughed.

"For who?"

"For us." Eriol chuckled.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Ah, sorry for the late update. Some things came up… I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! Thanks everyone for the reviews!! Keep the reviews coming :)


	22. Chapter 21

**Fireflies – Chapter 21 **

"I hate you guys! All of you!" Nakuru stalked angrily away from the laughing. "Ugh! Shut up, it's not _that_ funny!"

They exited the theater and headed to the car. The night was cool with the moonlight beaming vividly.

"I'm sorry, Naku, but come on! Who screams _that_ loud in a movie theater!?" Tomoyo laughed, holding her sides, fearful that they might split at any second.

Meiling mimicked Nakuru's yell and started everyone laughing again.

Nakuru folded her arms over her chest. "Some friends!"

"Okay, okay!" Sakura smiled. She wiped the tears from her eyes and breathed in and out. "We'll stop." She half giggled intertwining her fingers with Syaoran's.

They all piled in the car this time Sakura and Syaoran sat in the third row, while Nakuru, Tomoyo and Meiling sat in the second row, and Eriol in the passenger seat – Yukito insisted that he drive this time. He turned off the radio as soon as he started the engine. Pulling out of the parking lot on to the main road just as Nakuru squealed.

"We have to go!" She exclaimed excitedly.

"Go where?" Tomoyo asked.

"I got a text from Chiharu, that her, Takashi and Umi and Tamahome are headed to some party."

"Party?" Sakura groaned.

"No parties, Nakuru. You know Touya would kill us all." Yukito shook his head.

"What? Why not? We have Kokuyo and his crew."

"It's not safe." Eriol agreed.

"What's life if you're always being safe?"

"Boring, that's what." Meiling commented. Tomoyo laughed.

"I have a paper that's in need of being finished." Sakura said, frowning at the thought of going to a party. Her brother would be very upset.

"We aren't going." Syaoran finally spoke up, his voice full of authority. Meiling turned around to look at her brother uncertainly.

"When did you get to be such a goody-two-shoes, Syaoran?"

Syaoran glared at her. "I'm not going to allow it. You're in danger as it is Meiling. Parading around openly with us, Meiling, is bad and you know that." Yukito turned his head back to look at Syaoran warningly. "Yeah, I know."

"Know what?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing." Syaoran shook his head. He didn't meet her eyes, he continued to look at Meiling.

"I say we go for just a bit." Nakuru suggested. "Make an appearance, and leave. Simple. And no danger."

Tomoyo agreed. Meiling approved.

"Well, if you're going drop me off home. I need to get that paper done."

"No, you're coming too!"

"No one's going, Nakuru."

Nakuru glared at the back of Yukito's head. "_Come on_, it's just a little party. Simply, we can just show up, say hello and leave!"

"Please, please." Tomoyo leaned forward, looking at Eriol with puppy eyes. "Please?"

"Call Kokuyo and see what he says about this." Eriol sighed, finding it always impossible to say no to his girlfriend. Yukito furrowed his brows.

"Are you serious?"

"He'll know if it's safe or not."

"See where this party is Nakuru."

Nakuru called Chiharu. "It's at the Port." she said after hanging up her cell phone.

"The Port?" Tomoyo asked, her eyes wide, shocked.

"What's the Port?" Meiling asked.

"A place where rich snobs go to party." Sakura grumbled. "I want to be dropped off home."

"Shut up, Sakura." Nakuru warned. "You're going, and it's not that kind of party."

Yukito called Kokuyo.

"Why don't you want to go?" Syaoran asked Sakura in hushed tones.

Sakura shrugged. "I don't _do_ parties, and especially _Port_ parties."

"Kokuyo said he doesn't feel like it'd be unsafe." Yukito growled, glowering at Eriol.

"We're going?"

"Yes." Yukito spat.

Nakuru, Tomoyo and Meiling all cheered, as Sakura, Syaoran and Eriol all groaned.

"We're not staying long." Yukito's voice was strained with anger.

"Okay, calm down Yukito. It's not going to be bad. It's supposed to be _fun_." Nakuru rolled her eyes.

Yukito said something unintelligent under his breath but continued to drive nonetheless. Tomoyo leaned through the front seats and turned on the radio. She kissed Eriol on the cheek before sitting back. The girls began to chatter about the party. Sakura ignored them and looked out the window. Eriol and Yukito started talking about soccer. Syaoran turned to look at Sakrua. She looked indifferent.

Yukito parked next to a red convertible and killed the engine. He sighed and turned his head to see Nakuru. Meiling had the door open and a foot out when Syaoran grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him. "What?"

"Be careful." His face was stern. Stepping out of the SUV, Tomoyo followed Meiling.

"Look, only an hour." Yukito ordered.

"Okay." Nakuru replied as she got out.

Yukito and Eriol got out next.

Nakuru poked her head back in when she saw that Sakura hadn't moved an inch. "Are you not coming in?"

Sakrua shook her head. "No, I'm staying here."

Nakuru made a disgruntled sound, rolled her eyes, and looked at Syaoran.

Syaoran smiled at Sakura and said, "I'll keep her company. Have fun."

Nakuru raised a skeptical eyebrow and said something to low for Sakura to hear before she shut the door.

It was silent. Sakura sat motionless as her mind wandered. Thinking of school, dreading college altogether. But something nagged at her, something she wasn't sure what it was.

"Are you okay?" Syaoran whispered, his fingers brushing her cheek. "You look so glum like you're heading to a funeral." He joked, poking her side.

Like being shocked, her head buzzed as she remembered. Realizing what was nagging at her. It echoed loudly in her mind. She remembered what month it was. It felt like a punch to the gut. Being completely preoccupied with Syaoran, school and everything else Sakura forgot about the one thing that had been hurting her for the past five years now. The thought that this date had eluded her was strange. She no longer felt Syaoran next to her. She didn't even feel herself sitting there in the dark car. The date of her parent's death was alarmingly near.

"Sakura?" Syaoran cupped his hands to her cheeks, forcing her to look at him.

She was pale, her lips trembling slightly, and her eyes were too wet. Her emerald eyes closed and she took a sharp intake of breath. "Sakura, what's wrong?"

She shook her head. Not wanting to remember now. She crashed into Syaoran's chest and embraced him tightly. She didn't want to lose it. She could be fine; she just had to fight the pain that slowly speard through her body. "I forgot-" She swallowed the hard lump in her throat. Her eyes tightly closed.

Syaoran hugged her, smoothing her hair with his hand. "What? What did you forgot?" He whispered. Worry filled his body.

"The day. . . The day. . ." she stuttered. She inhaled deeply, and pulled away from Syaoran. He locked eyes with Sakura. "My parent's death! That damn horrible day is near, again!" She shrieked. She balled her hands into fists and pressed them to the sides of her head. Squeezing her eyes shut again - she didn't want to cry. But she feared that she _was_ loosing it. She harshly wondered if this pain would ever ease and fade to a smaller pain that she could handle. She felt the hysterics coming now. Slowly ripping their way from the bottom of her throat.

Syaoran's eyes widened, a horrified expression altered his face. He felt an incredible guilt pressing down on his body. Syaoran pulled her to his body, crushing her by hugging her so tightly that she felt that he was holding her together. He frowned deeply. This was something he didn't like seeing when it came to Sakura. Mentally cursing his father for the pain that he had caused Sakura, and everyone else who loved Fujitaka and Nadeshiko.

Sakura shook in his arms but made no sound.

"I'm so sorry." His voice was coated with hurt, sadness.

"I don't want to hurt like this anymore." The words were strained but clear enough for Syaoran to understand. He pulled away to look at her face. "I hate this feeling!" He wiped away the few tears that escaped.

"I wish I could do something for you. To help you out of this pain-"

"This is the first time that I've felt I can get through the pain." She took a couple deep breaths, and wiped with the back of her hand the tears. She told herself over and over that she _could_ get through this. If she had been fine up to this point then yes, yes she could get through this without falling to pieces. For once.

"I want to help you."

"But I can handle it now. You've lessened the pain. I miss them so much everyday but it's not crippling like it used to be, despite what you see. Just be here with me. That's how you can help."

"There's no other place I'd rather be than here, right now, with you." He caressed her hair. Pulled her back into his arms, and kissed her forehead.

"Thank you, for being here, for being with me. I love you so much."

"I love you too. Are you feeling better?"

"Getting better every second that you're here with me." Sakura rested her head on his chest. She was feeling a little better. "My love, you are my light in the dark."

"Exactly." Syaoran murmured in her ear.

"Will you come with me to the. . ."

"I'll go wherever you need me to be."

"Thank you." Sakura sighed, content in his arms. The pain subsided slowly until it was just in the back of her head.

"Would you like to go home? I could get Kokuyo to take you home."

Sakura nodded.

Syaoran reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small black cell phone. He dialed a number and pressed the phone to his ear. "I need you to take Sakura home, she's not feeling well." He hung up, pocketed the phone, and helped Sakura out of the SUV.

The night wind was cool and refreshing against her skin. "Are you coming with me?"

The corner of his lips pulled up into a half smile as he nodded.

-

The next few weeks past in an uneventful blur, it was repetitive, classes, dull and boring. Followed with a pop quiz Sakura wasn't ready for. An accidental fire in her lab had set Sakura off, almost causing her to drop out of the class altogether. Then came the teasing ensued by Touya, Tomoyo and just about everyone else she told. With homework everyday consuming her afternoons and nights. Syaoran had training with Lantis. Which left him sore and exhausted. Limping and bruised some nights. Everything was - for once - normal.

Sakura continued to have restless sleepless nights. With each night brought _that day_ closer until one cloudy, autumn morning dawned and it was the day.

Lying in her bed she was surprised with herself. She'd only cried once last night. She missed her mother and father but she wasn't in a panic, wasn't crying franticly, and wasn't falling into that black and white desolate place she'd been so many times before. A warm shower felt good right about now. Sakura got out and went to her bathroom.

After getting dressed in black slacks and a black long sleeved button dress shirt, she looked outside of her window. The sky looked gloomy, the cool autumn wind swaying the branches, dying brown and orange leaves falling lifelessly to the ground.

She fixed her hair to a simple hairdo, grabbed her gray duster and left the room. Entering the living room she saw Touya and Nakuru sitting on the couch, both dressed in black. Touya looked up at Sakura.

"How're you feeling?"

Sakura plopped down in a chair. "I'm fine." She looked around the empty room. "Where's everyone?"

"Grandfather and grandmother are on their way – they should be here any minute now. Only Tomoyo, Eriol, Yukito and Tatsu, and Syaoran are coming with us."

Sakura was surprised that Touya had managed to say Syaoran's name without gagging, or sneering, or some other enraged emotion flaring. She merely nodded her head. The sorrow was thick today. It was getting harder to breathe, as she sat in the living room that once was lively with the presence of her parents. That dreadful day five years ago today played in her mind like a movie in black and white.

It was supposed to be a happy day. There was a lavish celebration for the success of Crimson. The five star restaurant that Touya now ran by himself. But back five years ago, Touya was seventeen, and Sakura only barely thirteen. They left with their grandparents promising that they'd meet at the Hall.

Sakura shook her head. She didn't need to remember that day at all. It would only make this day harder if she rethought of the events leading up to the point where she found out about her parents – it would surely feel like stabbing herself in the chest with a rusted knife.

Yukito walked into the living room a somber look on his face. Soon Tomoyo and Eriol joined everyone.

"Where's Tatsu and Syaoran?" asked Nakuru, looking at Yuktio.

"They're outside, waiting for Touya's grandparents."

Then Touya's phone buzzed. "They're here, let's go."

They exited the house silently. The car ride was just as sober, and real as the first time they went to the graveyard. Yukito, Tatsu and Eriol followed in another car. Syaoran held Sakura's hand, hoping that it was helping her in some way. Knowing she was in pain, pained him.

The car slowed to a stop, the engine shut off. Sakura blinked her eyes. The graveyard looked ominous. The gray clouds above darkened with a dismal promise of rain. The wind blew gently, a slight chill to the autumn season. The ten of them reached Fujitaka's and Nadeshiko's headstones and bowed their heads in respect. Sniffling quietly Arashi wiped the tears spilling from her eyes. Akira walked forward a sad smile on his face. The memory of his son: strong, powerful and wholeheartedly good, played like a solemn movie.

"My son," Akira spoke looking at the headstone. His fingers traced the name. "Fujitaka, my boy," Arashi cried, her face in her hands now, Nakuru hugged her. "We miss you two so much. You'd be most proud of Touya and Sakura."

Sakura held her tears in. She looked at Tomoyo from the corner of her eye and could see her being hugged by Eriol. This was awful. The pain was breaking through the dam. Touya began to speak to their parents. Syaoran wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him. It was like the clouds knew how to give a depressing day its true meaning and slowly droplets began to fall from the sky.

"I can't take this anymore." She whispered, pulling away from Syaoran and started to walk back to the car. Syaoran turned from the group and followed her. Touya watched his sister wipe at her eyes as she walked away.

"I think we should go now." Akira suggested. Touya nodded his head. Arashi bent down to place the flowers on the ground.

The silence of the graveyard was disturbed with the sound of rumbling motorcycles. Touya looked up to see four bikes, each driver dressed in black from helmet to boot. Everyone stood still, watching. Touya frowned watching as they circled around the pathway on the road and made their way back around, they pulled out guns and started to fire.

"Get down!" Touya shouted, grabbing Nakuru and throwing her down on the ground. He covered her with his own body. Tatsu started firing back as he ran towards Sakura and Syaoran.

He could see that all four bikers where pointing their guns at Syaoran. "No!" He yelled jumping on Syaoran and tackling him to the ground. Covering her ears and screamed; Sakura saw Tastu's blood staining his white shirt.

The bikers sped out. Touya cursed loudly getting to his feet and running towards Sakura. Her scream was so loud and pained. Fearing she got shot. Picking her up off the ground he looked her over.

"Are you hurt?"

She shook her head, tears springing from her eyes. "No. It's Tastu! He's been shot!"

Touya turned around and saw Syaoran helping Tastu.

"Call an ambulance! He's been shot." Syaoran growled out. Touya pulled out his phone and dialed 911.

Sakura sank back down to the ground. She watched as Akira and Touya helped Syaoran. Arashi and Nakuru helped Tomoyo in the car. Yukito and Eriol kept an eye out on their surroundings. Yukito pulled his cell phone out and pressed a button and held the phone to his ear. She couldn't hear what he was saying.

"He's loosing too much blood!"

Eriol came over to Sakura. He reached out and stood her up. "Let's get you in the car." He said opening the door. Tomoyo pulled Sakura to her side and hugged her tightly. Yukito climbed into the diver's seat and started the engine.

"What're you doing?" Arashi questioned him.

"Getting you out of her, Kokuyo and his crew are on their way. They're going to stay with Tatsu." He pulled out of the graveyard and sped up. The ambulance turned down the street headed for where they just came. The ambulance's sirens startled Sakura.

-

It had been hours since they arrived home. Sakura waited for any news from Syaoran, or Touya, or even her grandfather. Worrying was gnawing at her nerves. She wished that someone would call and let them know what was going on. She left her room to find her grandmother. Entering the living room where everyone was. Nothing had changed.

"Anything?" She asked Tomoyo, sitting next to her best friend on the couch.

"Nothing yet." Tomoyo exhaled, letting her head fall into her hands.

Sakura opened her mouth to ask another question but was interrupted by the front door opening. The sound of footsteps echoed in the silent house before the door slammed shut. Touya walked in first, then Akira and then Eriol.

"Well? How's Tastu?" Arashi asked looking at Akira.

Touya shook his head. Eriol crossed his arms over his chest, looking down. Syaoran walked in wearing a black wife beater. His face was blank.

"He died on the operating table." Touya answered in monotone.

Arashi gasped, Tomoyo started crying.

"Oh, no." Nakuru whispered.

"The doctor said he had lost too much blood after they pulled out the second bullet, the third one hit a main artery. There was nothing they could do but watch him bleed to death."

Akira threw a stren look at Touya.

"What?"

"You could've said that in a better way."

"What's the point? It changes nothing. Tatsu is dead, rotting away in a morgue now."

"I'm sorry, Touya." Brenda hugged her grandson. Touya pulled back.

"Touya, don't do anything rash." Akira said, watching as he left the room. The next thing they heard was his office door slamming shut. Sakura stood up from the couch and walked swiftly out of the living room and ran up the stairs, escaping to her bedroom where she could fall to pieces in solitude.

Gasping for air, the tears choking her, Sakura stood in the doorway. She gripped the doorframe trying to control the tearing in her chest. She wanted to scream, and wanted to scream so loudly until she went blue in the face and passed out. Rage burned, she grabbed the glass of water that she'd left on the desk the night before and threw it across the room. It made contact with the wall, shattering, and splashing water, and broken glass shards to the wooden floor. She growled, glaring at the mess. Sobbing now as she fell to her knees, the anger erased and replaced with sorrow. All the pain she'd been trying to handle all day broke free, the well-built dam crumbling to nothing. First her parents and now Tatsu? Why? _Why!?_

"Sakura. . ."

The sound of that voice drew her back from the cold, dark and empty place she was slipping too. Her eyes – blurred with tears – tried to focus on Syaoran's face but was impossible. He picked her up from the ground and sat on the bed cradling her in his arms. She cried, her wet tears falling on Syaoran's neck. Stroking her hair with his hand tenderly, he didn't know what to say to calm her down. He just hugged her tighter.

Sakura slowly came around and stopped crying. She sat in Syaoran's lap, her forehead pressed against the side of his neck. She hiccupped.

"I'm sorry, Syaoran."

"Don't apologize, you did nothing wrong." He kissed her temple.

"I tried to control myself … it was just, just to much."

Syaoran nodded. He felt horrible. He knew with the strongest feeling that Xiao Lang had planned that attack. And worse, he knew if he hadn't have been there Tastu would still be alive now. Tatsu had jumped in between the bullets and himself, maybe not to help him - the ex-Emerald, but to help Sakura by saving him. Tatsu was a hero. "I'm thankful for Tastu."

Sakura looked up in his amber eyes, pondering that. "What do you mean?"

"Tastu did what he did to protect _me_." Syaoran answered softly. "If he hadn't moved quick enough I'd be the one-"

"Don't. Don't even say it." Her arms tightened around him. "I love you."

"I know love, and I you."

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: I apologize for the very late update everyone but things are a little busy these days. For the rest of the chapters, which I think there are like five or something, please bare with me; they will be late. But I WILL finish this story – no worries! Thanks everyone for the lovely reviews! Much appreciated. I hope everyone enjoyed the update!


	23. Chapter 22

**Fireflies – Chapter 22**

Life continued on after Tatsu's funeral. Sakura went on with her life, pulling above the sadness; overcoming the pain that had once held her prisoner. Autumn soon ended quickly, and winter was well in its icy bloom. The chill of winter wind tingled her skin, walking away from the Science building, wishing she'd had wore a thicker sweater. Kokuyo glanced at her from the corner of his eye.

"Would you like my coat?"

Sakura shook her head. "Thanks, but we're almost to the car." She sped up, seeing Syaoran's awaiting car. Knowing that the car would be warm inside and her fingers were cold and felt frozen stiff.

Kokuyo shrugged.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo shouted, running up to Sakura. She smiled, her cheeks a light shade of pink from the cold. "Hey," she said with a puff of breath. "Are you done with your finals?"

"Yep."

"Got anything to do right now?"

"Nope, why?"

"Come have lunch with me and Eriol."

Sakura yawned. "I'm not feeling too well, Tomoyo, maybe tomorrow."

"Still not getting enough sleep?" Tomoyo's face fell. Worry replaced the happiness.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Okay, that's cool. Go home and get some rest then." Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "I'll stop by later." Sakura nodded her head, smiling as she waved to Tomoyo.

"Is everything alright?" Kokuyo's deep voice pulled Sakura back from her thoughts. She looked up at him.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's good." she started to walk faster to the car. She pulled open the door and sank in to the leather seat. She shivered feeling the warm air blowing against her cold exposed skin.

"Cold?"

"_Very_."

Syaoran took her hand and kissed the back, his warm lips felt good. He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek, and then her lips. Sakura cupped her hand to his cheek. Syaoran pulled back, laughing.

"Too cold for comfort."

Sakura smirked. "Only trying to warm myself."

"Maybe later, when you get to a normal body temperature."

"But what will be the point then?" Sakura pouted.

Syaoran chuckled, kissing her lips again. Syaoran pulled away from the curb while she strapped the seatbelt in place and smiled at him.

"Excited about winter break?"

Sakura exhaled tiredly, resting her head on the headrest. "A little bit."

"Hmmm. Worried about the gala?"

"Dreading it actually."

"It'll be fine." He said as he patted her leg, a charming smile spread across Syaoran's face.

"Yeah, sure." She shrugged.

Syaoran parked the car in the driveway. Sakura grabbed her backpack and opened the door, the cold wind blowing against her as she walked to the front door, Syaoran followed behind. She entered the warm house with great relief.

They walked into the living room to find Touya and Tran sitting on the couch, not talking, and looking stern at the television.

"Hey," Sakura greeted both men, sitting next to her brother. Syaoran sat on the arm of the couch next to Sakura.

His amber eyes locked on the screen. "What happened there?"

Tran sat back, looking at his watch, just before his cell phone rang and he stood to answer the call as he walked out of the living room.

Sakura turned to Touya. Putting the pieces together, she tore her eyes off of her brother to watch what played on the screen. "Oh my. . ." She covered her mouth, her eyes wide with shock as the news report showed the smoking remains of Moonlight.

"_Last night at around three in the morning - thirty minutes after closing - the popular nightclub, Moonlight, was apparently blown up._ _There were no deaths, no injuries. The police are still investigating this case, to who was responsible for the explosion of Moonlight is still unknown. The owner of the club; Xiao Lang Li, wouldn't speak with us as to why his club was destroyed_."

Syaoran's eyes were wide with astonishment. "I'd have loved to see Xiao Lang's face when he heard the news." Syaoran smirked. "What made you act?"

"I have my reasons." Touya looked at Sakura. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. "I'm past fed up with your father's damn goons messing with my family. Tatsu's death was the last straw to break the camel's back."

Syaoran breathed out with a whoosh sound staring at Sakura. "What does he mean? Did something else happen?"

"Some Emerald thought it was wise to try to kill Sakura back in September." Touya spat, balling his hands into fists.

Syaoran growled. "What did the man look like, Sakura?"

She shook her head not wanting to relive that memory. "I can only remember his tattoo on his neck. It was written in a difficult design."

Syaoran sat still, his body tense with rage, his jaw tight. He's empty face slowly darkened with realization. "I'll _kill_ him." he promised darkly. A wicked glint flashed in his glowing amber eyes. "Touya, you do realize you've declared war?" Sakura froze, her eyes locked on Syaoran. Fear and panic spread through her veins.

Touya shrugged. "It's overdue."

"How did you manage it though?"

"A little help from Tran."

Sakura sat, frozen with fear. War? The thought sent terror swimming through her veins; she didn't want a killing spree to erupt between the two families. Not again, at least. That same feeling that kept her awake many nights hovered above Sakura. Possibly someone she cared about was going to get hurt – or worse – die. The air in the room seemed to become thick and sticky, making it hard to breathe. She stood up and ignored Syaoran and Touya. She needed to get out of the house. Maybe the cold wind would allow her to inhale and exhale with ease.

That night Sakura lay in bed for hours waiting to fall asleep. But sleep never came.

-

Time seemed to have fast forward to this night. The gala.

Sakura lay in her bed staring up at the ceiling. Sleep had eluded her completely. She couldn't shake that fear from earlier. She closed her eyes, seeing a war playing in her mind. She wanted to scream. She opened her eyes again turning to her side. It was too early. The sun wasn't even out. This was awful, just truly miserable. The gala was tonight and she didn't feel like she had the energy for today's events. She was sure either Tomoyo or Nakuru, and worse: both, was going to drag her everywhere. Pampering. Polishing her. She shuddered. All she wanted was to sleep, with no dreams of any sort. Just a nice peaceful, dreamless slumber.

Sakura woke with a start. Tomoyo patted her head. "Sorry, but we were just wondering when you were going to wake up." Sakura blinked a few times, sitting up in her bed, and looked around her; she didn't remember falling asleep. "Look outside!" Tomoyo clapped happily. Sakura looked at the window then back to Tomoyo.

"What? What is it?"

Tomoyo made a disgruntled sound and made a face at Sakura. "Ugh! Come on! Just go look!"

Sakura sluggishly got out of her warm bed and stepped to the window. She pulled back the curtain. "Wow." She whispered, touching the glass with her fingertips. "It's snowing."

"Yes! The first snowfall." Tomoyo stepped next to Sakura. Watching as snowflakes danced down from the sky. "It's beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah."

"It's perfect."

Sakura turned her head sideways. "What's perfect?"

Tomoyo giggled. "The snow! Now tonight's gala will be… like magical, you know?"

Sakura laughed lightly. "I know what you mean, Tomoyo." She looked back to the falling snow. It was beautiful. A white blanket covered the ground, the trees and everything Sakura could see.

"So. You look like hell Sakura. What's going on?"

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura continued to look outside. "I don't know." She whispered. Tomoyo sat on the bed. Her eyes locked on Sakura's face. She looked at Tomoyo. "I know you're worried, Moyo, but I don't know. I'm just not getting enough sleep."

"Still having that weird feeling then?"

Sakura nodded somberly.

Tomoyo sighed. "Well. . . maybe you should talk to Touya about it?"

Sakura sat next to Tomoyo on the bed, and pulled her feet under her. "No, I don't think that would be a good idea. You know how he gets."

"Talk to Syaoran about it."

"I have." Sakura ran her fingers through her hair, trying to smooth it down. "He said not to worry."

"That's frustrating."

"It is."

"Then try and do that. Don't worry." Tomoyo hugged Sakura. "We'll have a great night, full of fun and glamour!"

Sakura laughed. "You forgot magical." Sakura pointed to the window, indicating the winter wonderland outside.

"Yes, yes! It will be an enchanted gala." Tomoyo giggled.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Nakuru walked in Sakura's bedroom.

"Nothing, just Tomoyo's being herself."

"Arashi's downstairs waiting for us to go, Sakura, you might want to get ready." Nakuru plopped down beside Tomoyo.

"Oh, yeah… okay."

"And make sure you bring your dress along too."

"Okay." Sakura said before shutting the bathroom door.

-

"Sakura, sweetheart, you look. . . you look so beautiful!" Arashi gushed, looking at her granddaughter.

Tomoyo nodded with a bright smile. "She looks glamorous." She winked at Sakura.

"This night isn't about me." Sakura blushed looking away from Arashi and Tomoyo.

"Gosh that dress is just so perfect on you!" Nakuru chirped cheerfully.

"Aren't we going to be late?" Sakura looked at the clock on the far wall of the salon.

"Oh my, we are going to be if we don't leave now." Arashi said. She grabbed her clutch and coat, took another long pause to admire Sakura, smiled, and turned towards the exit. "Let's go ladies!"

The hall was lit up beautifully. The snow did give a magical atmosphere. The party was in full swing by the time Sakura and the rest of the girls arrived.

Sakura smiled at her grandmother. "Wow, you did a really lovely job."

Arashi nodded, looking around the large ballroom. "Yes, well, Nakuru really had some great ideas!"

"It's so beautiful."

"Finally." Touya said walking up to the group. "We've been waiting."

"The weather set us back a bit. Where's Syaoran?" Arashi asked, reaching for Akira's hand.

"I thought it'd be better if Touya introduced him when everyone was here." He looked at Touya, grinning. "It's the proper thing. Your dad would've done it."

"Never. Dad wouldn't have allowed this at all." Touya said tightly. Sakura stared at her brother; he was having a hard time, that she could see easily as he stood rigidly, pulling at his tie.

"Now, now, Touya, easy. He was telling the truth from the beginning. I told you: he's a good person." Arashi kissed Touya on the cheek. "Let's begin then."

Touya walked to the fromt of the ballroom. He poked his head out into the hallway. "Get ready." He told Syaoran in a monotone. He sighed and turned back to the room. The room was packed with people the Kinomoto's trusted. He cleared his throat, and caught sight of Sakura. She looked happy. He was so surprised that she hadn't fallen to pieces. He knew why she was happy now. It was Syaoran, and that slightly worried him.

"Ladies and gentlemen," He shouted above the chatter and music. The music came to a slow stop, the people quieted and turned to look at Touya. "We have brought everyone together to celebrate a new addition to our. . . family. Please, everyone welcome Syaoran Li." He opened the door behind him. Everyone clapped, though stunned by the name and the person standing next to Touya. Some looked at Syaoran with confusion, some stared in outrage and others were just skeptical.

Syaoran shook Touya's hand before he turned to the crowd. His eyes found Sakura. His breath caught in his throat. He half smiled at her. He started forward to her.

"Absolutely stunning." He whispered huskily, taking her hand in his and kissing the back.

"Do you not notice everyone's eyes on you?" Sakura whispered, looking into Syaoran's eyes. Her face flushed.

Syaoran shrugged. "I see only you." Sakura smiled, her heart pattering against her ribcage and the butterflies swimming through her veins. "Dance with me?"

Sakura nodded mutely, taking his arm to the dance floor. Syaoran positioned his arms in the right places, beginning a waltz.

Syaoran leaned in and kissed her forehead as the music faded. She smiled at him. "Tomoyo is waiting for you." He murmured, nodding to where Tomoyo stood.

"I'll be back." Sakura reached up and kissed him on the lips, sighing happily as she walked away. Syaoran watched Sakura walk towards Tomoyo. His eyes scanned the room. His amber eyes fell upon a very familiar figure. He strode over and patted Hideki on the back happily.

"Yo, long time no see."

Hideki nodded his head. "Yeah," Hideki looked around the large room. "We need to talk."

Syaoran's brows furrowed. Syaoran walked away from the people, moving to a corner in the room, far away so no one could hear them talking. "What is it, Hideki?"

"Xiao Lang is giving you one last chance to redeem yourself. He says that if you'd come back he wouldn't consider you an enemy any longer."

Syaoran scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "That's not likely. I'm a red target no matter where I'm at at this moment." Syaoran rubbed his chin. "Is my mother and Meiling alright?"

"Yes, they're fine, for now." Hideki stated. "I've heard Shay talking about something that's going to be big, and that it would make Touya rethink what he did."

"Rethink what he did?" Syaoran looked confused. "What's that suppose to mean?"

Hideki shrugged.

Syaoran looked around the room again. He saw Sakura laughing about something, standing with Tomoyo and Nakuru. Umi and her younger twin sisters joined them. One of the little girls twirled, showing off her dress for Sakura. His eyes then found Arashi and Akira talking with Touya and Yukito and Eriol. _Something to make Touya rethink what he did..._ Syaoran's head snapped back to Hideki, his eyes wide with alarm. He swore, and walked swiftly towards Touya, Hideki followed behind him.

"Get everyone out of this place now, Touya!" Syaoran blurted, interrupting Adam.

"What?" Touya glared at Syaoran. "Why? What's going on?"

"Xiao Lang is up to something. Don't just stand there and look at me damn it! Get everyone out of here. Now!" Syaoran shouted. Akira looked from Syaoran to Hideki and then to Touya. He started to push his wife to the exit.

"Everyone! Could I get you attention." He shouted over the music and the chatter. "We've just been informed that there is an emergency, and that everyone needs to leave this building immediately!"

There was a panic shuffle towards the exits. The girls made their way towards Touya. "What's going on?" Sakura asked, fear showing on her face. Syaoran took her hand in his. Keeping her close to his side, hoping she would be safe, even though she was standing next to the main target.

"What is going on, Syaoran?" Akira asked, frowning at Syaoran. By now the room was slowly becoming empty.

"Hideki here said that Xaio Lang was-" Syaoran's voice was cut off by the loud and unexpected blast that came from the back wall.

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Well, I know its been like a month since I've updated! I know and I'm sorry but things were happening. . . So I hope this chapter was worth the long wait! Thanks everyone for the reviews, and I'll try to hurry with the next chapter :)  
**(AHB** fans: for any update go check the MySpace page! Link is in both mine and LadYueMoon's profile.)


	24. Chapter 23

**Fireflies – Chapter 23**

The whole back wall crumbled down, and some big pieces from the ceiling fell, crashing as they hit the marble floor. The power from the blast sent the group falling, shocked and fearful.

"Get out of here!" Akira's deep voice thundered loudly, echoing off the walls. He grabbed his wife's hand and yanked her up to her feet and pulled her towards the exit. Kokuyo and his men pulled out their guns. Touya got up from the ground. Pulling out his own gun, he helped Nakuru up. He eyed her worriedly. She shook her head. "Go with Akira." Nakuru nodded her head, taking Tomoyo's hand in hers as Takashi escorted them out.

Touya turned around looking at the huge gaping wall. Yukito was at his side, a gun held tightly in his hand. "Tran's on his way." Touya nodded. Eriol looked at Sakura then Syaoran.

"She should get out of here. This is dangerous."

"Kamui, take Sakura out of here." Touya ordered harshly glaring at Syaoran and Hideki.

Syaoran turned to Sakura. "No." she shook her head. Tears were slowly filling her eyes. "I can't leave you. You said not to worry, that nothing would happen, and now look-"

Syaoran hugged Sakura tightly.

Touya glared heatedly at Syaoran.

"Your safety is more important to me than anything. Sakura, you have to go before it's to late." He felt her shake her head. He pushed her away so he could look into her eyes. "I will come to you when this is over, please, Sakura go and be safe. For me." Syaoran swooped in kissing her, silencing her sob. He pulled back and handed her to Kamui. Syaoran looked at Hideki. "Go with them." Hideki nodded once and jogged to catch up. Knowing that it was a demand to keep Sakura safe.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Touya hissed, watching as Hideki left with his sister.

"He wouldn't do anything but protect her. Extra protection is all."

Kokuyo came back in the ballroom, a confused look placed upon his face. He stood in front of Touya. "Nothing. No one's out there."

"Setup." Yukito spat.

Touya's brow pulled together, frowning deeply. "What the hell is he doing?" Touya pulled at his hair, ruffling it in frustration.

"Let's get out of here before the cops question us." Kyo suggested from behind his brother. Lee looked at the gaping hole, and the mess caused by the blast.

"If he didn't want to attack. . ." Kokuyo trailed off, thinking.

"The front!" Syaoran shouted, already running through the doors to the front of the hall. Syaoran ran out into the cold. On the ground in front of him he saw Hideki and Kamui on the snow covered ground. His eyes wide with fright, with his heart beating so fast he thought it would jump out of his chest, ran towards Hideki. He fell to his knees, and grasped Hideki's shoulders, lifting him up off the ground, shaking him slightly.

"What happened?"

Hideki groaned. "Ambush."

"Where did he take her, Hideki?" Syaoran yelled shaking his shoulders. "Hideki!"

Hideki groaned again, holding on to Syaoran's wrists. "Shay took her, they're going to kill her! Go!"

Syaoran's eyes widened, horrified. He's face ashen with despair. He jumped up to his feet. "Help him, he's hurt badly." He ordered Yukito before running past him and back inside to find Touya. He ran in to Kurogane and Eriol in the hallway.

"Keys!" Syaoran shouted, holding out his hand. Kurogane fumbled through his pocket for the keys.

"What's wrong?" Eriol questioned.

"They got her!"

"Sakura?"

"Yes, of course! Damn it, hurry up!" Kurogane shoved the keys into Syaoran's awaiting hand, and before another word was muttered Syaoran was gone.

He ran out into the parking lot hitting the alarm button, seeing the headlights glow in the darkness. Rushing towards the sports car, Syaoran jumped in and started the engine, and pulled out swiftly. The tires screaming ear piercingly loud as he sped off.

Speeding through the streets, not bothering to stop at red lights. Pressing down harder on the gas pedal, Syaoran feared. The cold sweat ran down his forehead. Panicked that he might be too late; the image of Sakura lying lifelessly someplace made his heart skip a beat. Rage replacing the fear – he had to get there now.

Syaoran screeched to a stop in front of the building he knew too well, and raced up the three flights of stairs. Taking two steps at a time to get to his father's office. Half way up the flights of stairs a figure stood at the top of the stairs.

"Well, if it isn't the damned traitor himself." Shay sneered. Standing with his arms crossed. "Welcome to your death Syaoran."

Syaoran glared at Shay, noticing the side of his next. "The only one meeting their end here is _you_."

Shay stepped down from the top, slowly descending the staircase. "Laughable." He shook his head. "I wouldn't allow that to happen. You're the enemy now, and now I must do what I do best."

What's that? Lose? Because that's all _you_ were good at." Syaoran smirked, smug. "A loser."

Shay frowned, lunging forward, pushing Syaoran to the wall. Syaoran moved quickly, remembering Lantis's tough and brutal training and got the upper hand. He punched Shay in the face, kicked him in the stomach. Anger fueled the power in each blow. For breaking his sister's heart for Shay's own selfishness. For not being there to protect Sakura that day in September. And for everything that had hurt her family because of his father and his goons. Shay stumbled backwards, losing his footing and falling down the stairs. When he hit bottom he didn't move.

Syaoran continued on up the stairs. He ran down the long narrow hallway, his eyes set on the farthest door at the end of the hall. Syaoran's breathing was shallow as he reached the door and tried to turn the doorknob. It was locked. Syaoran growled loudly banging on the door. He heard Sakura scream from behind the door, rage flared through his body like a volcano erupting. He stepped back, lifting his leg and then broke the door off its hinges. The door fell with a loud snapping sound to the ground.

"Let her go."

Xiao Lang glowered at his son.

"This has nothing to do with her. No matter what you think father, Sakura has nothing to do with this." Syaoran's piercing amber eyes tightened as he walked closer to Xiao Lang. "This is between you and me. It was my plan, my idea, to betray you. I never really believed that the Kinomoto's were the evil ones like you made them out to be. I knew it was us. I knew you were the evil one. I always knew that something was wrong with you. Father or not, I was sure that you were messed up."

"So that gives you the right to try and kill me? Your own father! You'd set out and take me down? Was that your big plan Syaoran?" Syaoran gritted his teeth at the tone. Stepping closer.

"Yes," Xiao Lang tightened his grip on Sakura's arm. She winced and Syaoran saw it. He clicked his teeth shut. "Until I thought of what Meiling would go through if I did kill you."

This caught Xiao Lang's attention. He turned his hard glare to his son. "What?"

"Let her go, Xiao Lang." Syaoran placed his right hand out towards the two. "Hand her over or pay!" He shouted so loudly that Sakura winced at the volume. Syaoran's expression scared Sakura; she never saw him this mad. Xiao Lang smirked taking a step back pulling Sakura with him.

"I think I'll keep her and let Sakura be with her parents. What do you think Syaoran?" He taunted somberly.

Syaoran's eyes narrowed, jumping at his father's throat. Sakura ducked a second too late and was pushed down with Syaoran and Xiao Lang. She scrambled to get up and run for her life. She was almost to her feet when Xiao Lang grabbed one of her legs and pulled her back down to the ground. Smacking her head on the marble floor, and whimpered at the throbbing pain. Syaoran punched Xiao Lang in the face holding him down. Sakura rolled onto her stomach, the pain in the back of her head doubling as she tried to get up. Black dots filled her vision as she heard Syaoran and his father fighting next to her.

"I'll kill her!" Xiao Lang yelled kneeing Syaoran in the side, rolling over he punched Syaoran in the mouth. Sakura crawled a few feet away from the two but was stopped by Xiao Lang grabbing a fist full of hair. Yanking her off the ground. Sakura cried out at the pain as Xiao Lang smacked her across the face. She kicked but missed, digging her nails into the fist that held her hair. Xiao Lang merely laughed, pulling her up, his free hand pressed hard around her neck. His crazed eyes locked with her emerald eyes.

"I promised myself I'd watch you and your brother die. Just as I watched your mother die; she begged for her life. Your father's dead body laying by her side. His blood pooling around him." He tightened his grip. Sakura gulped but to no avail, his grip was too tight. She was dizzy, her head still pounding from the fall to the floor, the spots returning and widened.

"Let her go!" Syaoran tackled Xiao Lang to the ground; Sakura fell to her knees gasping for air. "Run! Get out of here!" Syaoran's voice shouted. She nodded and stumbled to her feet. She took a second glance at Syaoran before running but stopped dead in her tracks. Xiao Lang was pointing a gun towards her. Her heartbeat quickened. Her eyes widened as she waited for the sound of it going off and the pain. But the look in Xiao Land's eyes had another plan. Sakura stood still as the sound of the gun went off, but she felt nothing. No pain. No blood. Then she knew it was not her who had been shot; it was Syaoran.

"No!" she screamed, running back to Syaoran. He staggered backwards, turning around holding his chest. "No! No! No!" Syaoran turned his head and saw his father pointing the gun at Sakura; he grabbed the vase off a nearby table and threw it straight at Xiao Lang's head. It smashed against his head. Broken pieces fell beside his limp body to the marble floor.

Syaoran wheezed, falling to his knees. Sakura wrapped her arms around Syaoran carefully. "Syaoran! No! We have to get you to the hospital!" Her eyes were filling with tears. Her chest tightened painfully at his pain stricken face. He nodded his head. The front of his shirt was soaked with blood.

"Somebody help!" Sakura shouted, sobbing. She was too weak to carry Syaoran out. "Help! Someone please! Please, help me!" she shouted. Syaoran's eyes drooped, his breathing becoming shallow. "Syaoran! Please stay with me. Don't close your eyes! Stay with me!" She shook his shoulders. He winced, closing his eyes. He fell from her arms to the ground pulling Sakura with him. "Oh, God! No! _**No**_! Syaoran - SOMEONE HELP!" she choked back sobs, putting pressure on the wound.

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up, her eyes blurred with tears. "Please. . . He needs-" She sniffed and choked out another cry. "He's been shot! He needs help, Touya, help him, please!"

Touya nodded his head while picking Syaoran up off the ground. Eriol ran in to the room breathlessly followed by Takashi.

"Get Xiao Lang and take him out of here." Touya ordered before disappearing with Syaoran. Eriol nodded and went to Xiao Lang's' body. "Go with Touya. We'll get everything cleaned up." Eriol smiled weakly, Takashi stood by his side helping him lift Xiao Lang off the marble floor. She nodded and ran out the room and down the hallway. She wiped away the tears as fresh tears streamed down her cheeks.

Sakura ran as fast as her legs could take her. Pushing open the door she exited the house and kept running. Her side ached but she needed to find Touya and Syaoran. She rounded the corner seeing Tomoyo waiting down a few feet away. "Tomoyo!" she called, falling to a jog, she cried from relief to see her best friend. Tomoyo engulfed Sakura, hugging her tight around the shoulders.

"Are you okay?"

Sakura pulled back, shaking her head. "Where's Syaoran?"

Tomoyo helped Sakura to the backseat of Eriol's car. "Touya took him to the hospital." Sakura began to sob again. Tomoyo climbed in next to Sakura. She hugged her friend tightly, rubbing her back. Tomoyo couldn't find any words to comfort Sakura.

"Let's go." Came Eriol's voice from the drivers seat.

Tomoyo's brows furrowed. "Where's Takashi?"

"Tamahome and Yukito are going to help take Xiao Lang to the psychiatric hospital." he answered, pulling away from the curb gracefully, speeding down the street.

"Where are we going?" asked Sakura looking to the back of Eriol's head.

"The hospital."

Looking outside the car window Sakura saw that it had snowed a good few inches. Snowflakes were still falling leisurely to the ground. The ride to the hospital was cold and fast to Sakura.

Walking through the sliding doors the three walked past the front desk towards the elevators. Eriol pulled out his cell phone dialing Touya's number as they waited for the elevator.

"We're here, what level are you on?" There was a pause; Eriol nodded despite the fact that Touya couldn't see him. "Okay. . . Yes. Takashi, Yukito and Tamahome are taking care of that as we speak."

The elevator doors opened, Sakura and Tomoyo stepped in followed by Eriol. He pressed the button for the fourth floor.

"Alright." he hung up putting his phone back in his pocket. He crossed his arms, the look on his face made Sakura's stomach clench tight. Tomoyo held her hand looking from Eriol to Sakura.

"It's bad isn't it Eriol?" Sakura's voice shook, her eyes stinging with new tears. Her heart pounded painfully at her chest and her breathing was becoming shallow.

"Touya said that the doctors don't know if Syaoran will live. . ." he paused, clearly feeling awful, he looked at Sakura then Tomoyo. Tomoyo covered her mouth holding back her own tears. Sakura's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes closed. Her head was swimming; she felt dizzy, feeling like she was falling backwards. The elevator stopped and the doors opened slowly on the fourth floor. "They're operating on him now." Eriol held the doors open by holding his hand on the side to one door.

Tomoyo pulled Sakura out of the elevator. She gasped opening her eyes and seeing Touya standing five feet in front of her. His shirt colored with Syaoran's blood. Her tears rushed over the edges. She felt like throwing up and passing out. Her vision was spotted with the black dots again. She swayed, sobbing, trying to catch herself. Touya's arms wrapped protectively around Sakura. Her cries muffled by his shoulder. He pilled her to the waiting area, Tomoyo and Eriol following behind. Eriol pulled Tomoyo close to his side, his arm placed around her waist.

Sakura pushed away from her brother; the powerful smell of blood was intruding her nostrils. She wiped at her eyes, sniffling. "How long do we have to wait?" she managed to breath out.

"Sakura, the doctors are trying everything for Syaoran." Touya stated ignoring her question. He didn't know if Syaoran was going to make it. He'd been shot in the chest a few inches below his right collarbone. Touya didn't know if anyone could survive that.

Sakura sat next to Touya; pulling her legs up unto the chair she wrapped her arms around her knees and placed her cheek on her right knee. She feared her little wolf wouldn't pull through the operation. The thought of losing him sent a cold shiver erupt from her head to her toes. Her eyes filled with tears again; why wasn't she on the operating table instead of Syaoran? Her heart thumbed painfully uneven. Sakura closed her eyes, her breathing becoming uneven.

Tomoyo's hand patted Sakura's head softly.

"I can't stand this. I need Syaoran, I love him and I don't want him. . . to leave." Tomoyo hugged her friend. Her own tears spilling. Sakura had been happier since Syaoran entered her life. Tomoyo prayed Syaoran could make it. Sakura turned in her seat and rested her head against Tomoyo's shoulderHer eyes drooped heavily. Tomoyo rubbed Sakura's back soothingly. Her breathing became even and before she could fight it any longer sleep devoured her. . . .

Sakura jumped awake in her seat, still slumped next to Tomoyo. Her body ached with stiffness. But Touya and Eriol were gone. She saw Kokuyo sitting across the waiting room with Kyo next to him watching her.

"Are you okay?" Tomoyo's soft voice got her attention. Sakura shook her head looking down at her hands.

"How long have I been asleep?" she whispered, not trusting her voice to be any louder. Her eyes still locked on her hands.

"Over an hour." Tomoyo replied.

"Any news on Syaoran?"

Tomoyo nodded her head. "They got the bullet out, there was a lot of blood lose but they got control of it and they're going to be moving him to intensive care shortly."

She didn't know how long she sat there in the waiting room but it felt like forever. Misery, it was sheer hell sitting there waiting to know what was going to happen. Sakura silently prayed for the love of her life to pull through. She wanted to see him and yet she didn't want to see him. She knew for sure it would haunt her to see Syaoran laying on those white hospital bed sheets, machines beeping, the many tubes that would surely be stuck in him as he lay there possibly hanging on by tattered string.

Touya had entered the waiting room again sitting next to his sister. He placed a hand on her knee getting her attention. "I'm sorry Sakura."

She blinked. Her brows pulled together in confusion. "This is what you really wanted, Touya. Syaoran will die. I'll never talk or see another guy. Sakura will be locked away from the world again, just like you wanted all along. So save your apologies. I know you're happy this happened. You're just sorry that I'm the foolish one who loves Syaoran."

Touuya gaped at Sakura. His mouth fell open in shock at her words. Coming to his senses his eyes darkened, glared at her coldly, grabbing her shoulder roughly. He shook her, hurting her where Xiao Lang had grabbed her arm and had bruised her. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He hissed, his teeth clenched tightly, his jaw set in the way she knew only when he was about to lose his cool. "I can't believe you just said that! You're sick, insane! I never, _never _wanted for this to happen. And its worse that you're hurting because of my stupidity! I can't believe you said that." he looked truly hurt. He let go of her arm and sat back folding his arms across his chest. "I am really sorry this happened. I'm sorry that Syaoran is in there fighting for his life when that low life of a father is not fighting for his breath. I'm sorry you're hurting. Whether you think so or not. Sakura, I don't like seeing you like this and you damn well know that! This is the second damn time that bastard, Xiaoo Lang, has done this to you!"

Sakura couldn't hold her tears in any longer. She burst into hysterics, covering her face with her hands. Her body rocked with horrible sobs. Touya scooped his sister up in his arms and exited the waiting area. He sat her on her feet after finding an empty hallway. He hugged her tightly. Hearing Sakura cry was hard for him to see. And this was beyond painful. He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to get her under control. "Sakura-"

"This is so horrible!" she shouted pushing away from Touya. "I'm horrible!" she wiped at her eyes, coughing back another sob. "I thought I'd never have to feel this kind of pain again! I can't do it. It was so hard to handle it when mom and dad died! And Tatsu's death! I don't know what I'll do if Syaoran dies!" she fell to the ground hugging her torso. Touya sat next to her pulling her into his arms. Sakura struggled against him crying loudly. "I can't. I can't, Touya, I'm sorry! I -"

"Sakura! Calm down, please." Touya shook her in his arms. "Please, just breathe." he felt her nod her head. She sniffed and coughed and hugged her brother. "He's strong. He will fight to come back to you. I know he's strong. Just like you, everything will be okay."

"You don't know that!"

"I believe that. He'll return to you. I pray for it Sakura." She could hear sadness in his words. She looked up and saw that Touya's eye were moist. "I was going to tell you that the doctors moved Syaoran. You can go see him." Touya stood up pulling Sakura with him. He let go of her backing away, running a hand through his hair. "He's in room two-thirteen."

Sakura nodded her head, wiping away her tears. She turned and walked back towards the waiting area with Touya at her side. He pointed down the hall; she looked at the door to her left. The room number was 208. "Kokuyo will be outside the door." She nodded her head as she walked down the hallway towards Syaoran's room. Reaching his room she stood looking at the numbers on the door. Kokuyo stood next to the door looking at her with sad eyes. She ignored his gaze. Breathing in and out she took a step forward, her hand shaking as it reached out forwards to open the door. She withdrew her hand and clasped it in front of her chest.

"It's okay Sakura, talk to him, help him come back." Kokuyo's deep voice entered her head. She looked at him with dazed eyes. He merely smiled patting her on the back. _Talk to him and help him back. . ._ She scowled inwardly at his words. She knew he meant well but truly were those the best words he could think of? Sakura pushed open the door.

She walked in to the white washed wall room slowly. Her heart beating fast and thundering at her throat as her eyes landed on Syaoran. The tubes and wires sticking out of him made her stomach tighten while the machines beeped softly. She stopped next to his bed feeling her eyes water. His chest rose and fell lightly with barely any movement. The oxygen mask hid his handsome face. He had bruises from where his father had mange to hit him. She hoped sadistically that Xiao Lang had a few bad bruises himself. She pulled the chair up next to his bed and sat down. Exhaling the breath she hadn't realized she held. Her head pounded with a dreadful wooziness. She watched the lines of his heartbeat. . .

_Beep. . . Beep. . . Beep. . . _

Her throat tightened as it beeped slowly - a little too slower than normal - filling the silence. Mocking almost. Sakura cried holding Syaoran's hand.

"You can't leave me. I don't want to be alone anymore. It's too painful-!" she sobbed brokenly. "It's cold and dark being alone. Syaoran . . . hear me _please_… I'm sorry it was you. I need you. I love you. You've brightened my days and nights with your love. I don't want to fall back in the dark. Please. D-don't. . . leave me." Putting her forehead on the bed, she heard the machines beating slowly next to Syaoran's bed. Her tears fell on the white bed sheets. "Syaoran," she whispered, looking up at his closed eyes. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed, her eyes never leaving his handsome face. She reached her free hand up to his hair. Running her fingers through its silkiness a smile pulled up at the corners of her mouth. He would pull through.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: Omg! Quick note because it's so late! Thanks everyone for reviewing and that I hope this chapter—that this chapter was. . . WELL, I updated sooner than I expected. So there you go, please review :)


	25. Chapter 24

**Fireflies - Chapter 24**

Sakura opened her eyes to see she was back in her bedroom. Piled on top of her were her comforter with three other blankets; she was hot and sweating. Throwing the heavy fabric off and sitting up she looked around in the dim lit room; the light streaming in from the hallway. A strange thought played over in her head: was it all a dream - or rather - a nightmare? Had everything been nothing but some off balanced, wicked nightmare? She didn't know what to think. Her head throbbed and her eyes were sore from crying. She felt bruised, broken.

Her eyes stung with fresh tears. Sakura didn't bother to hold them in - didn't want to be strong and push the pictures from her mind this time. She sobbed. Knowing now that everything wasn't a dream. All the events did happen in reality. The sobs grew more frantic as the memories played like a movie in black and white. Slow and taunting.

"Sakura?"

She ignored the person calling her name, and continued to cry. It was getting harder to breathe.

"Sakura!"

Arms wrapped tightly around her, trying to hold her together.

"Shhh. . ." A soothing hand brushed down her hair. "Please, Sakura, don't cry."

Sakura gasped. "T-Tomoyo." Sakura hugged back. She had to pull herself together before she really lost it. Fearing she wouldn't return this time.

"I'm here, please, stop crying." Tomoyo's voice broke, her own tears spilling from her eyes.

"It h-hu-urts."

"I know, I know."

"I want to see Syaoran, I need to see him."

"Sakura?"

"Touya," Sakura pulled away from Tomoyo to look at her brother. "Why am I here . . .? What happened?"

Touya stood next to Sakura's bed.

"I had Tomoyo bring you home to get some rest."

Her heart felt tattered. Her hand brushed away the tears from her cheeks. "I'm scared."

"There's nothing to be afraid of. No one's going to harm you." Touya promised, patting her shoulder.

"I'm afraid that if Syaorann. . ." She shook her head. Unable to utter her darkest fear aloud. "I'll lose myself again, and this time I won't _w-want_ to come back." She cried, pulling her knees to her chest. Adam bent down and hugged his sister.

"I won't allow that to happen. Not ever again."

"You c-can't stop it from h-happening. There won't be an-anyth-thing you c-can do!"

"You're not going anywhere, Sakura." Tomoyo said softly, shaking her head. "He'll be fine." Sakura opened her mouth to protest but Tomoyo held her hand up. "No, you have to think positively! Don't give up now, you're so close Sakura. I know you can do it. Do it for Syaoran." Tomoyo smiled kindly. Hoping that she was getting through to Sakura. "Have hope."

Sakura sniffled. Her eyes closed.

"Listen to Tomoyo, Sakura, she's right."

She knew that Tomoyo was right. It slowly melted away the hopelessness. Positive, she had to have hope, she needed to believe Syaoran would open his beautiful eyes again, and be alive and well. Wiping the last of her tears from her eyes, Sakura nodded her head.

"I want to see Syaoran." She said in a firm voice.

"After you eat something." Touya ordered.

"I'm not hungry."

Touya glared at her. "You're eating. You haven't had anything since dinner last night."

"Please Sakura just eat something." Tomoyo pleaded.

"Tomoyo, could you go get something for her to eat?"

Tomoyo nodded, getting up from the bed and left the room.

"Where is everyone?" Sakura asked Touya.

"Grandfather, Yukito, Kyo and Takashi went to tell Syaoran's mother what happened. Eriol, Tamahome and Kokuyo and Kurogane are at the hospital. Grandmother and Nakuru's here with Chiharu. Kohaku and Kamui took Umi home. Am I missing anyone?"

"Yes. What happen to Hideki and . . . Xiao Lang?"

"Hideki went to the hospital. I think he has a few broken ribs and a concussion." Touya's jaw tightened, his eyes flat with anger. "Xiao Lang is in the asylum where he belongs."

Sakura shivered. The look on Xiao Lang's face flashed in her mind. She did her best to block the image. "I need a hot shower." She sighed.

"Go take one while Tomoyo cooks you something to eat."

Sakura nodded her head, and got up from her bed. Touya turned his back to her and started to walk to the door.

"Touya?"

He turned around. "Yeah?"

"Thank you." She half smiled. She continued on to the bathroom. When she shut the door Touya turned around again and left the room, smiling.

By the time Sakura was done with her shower Tomoyo returned with a bowl of warm soup. Tomoyo sat, legs crossed, on Sakura's bed. Her eyes locked on the floor. Sakura sat next to her, pulling her feet under her.

"Touya said to make sure you eat every drop, and when you're full we'll leave." She said softly, still not looking up. Sakura watched the steam rise from the liquid.

"Okay." She reached over and hugged Tomoyo. "Thank you, for everything, Moyo."

Patting Sakura on the back, Tomoyo pulled away, smiling sorrowfully. "You're the closest thing to a sister, Saku." Tomoyo leaned forward grabbing the bowl of soup. She handed it to Sakura. "Now, eat so we can leave."

Nodding her head as she took hold of the bowl. She smiled after taking a big spoonful.

"Good?"

Sakura shoved another spoonful into her mouth. "Yes," She said after swallowing the delicious, warm broth. Not realizing how hungry she really was until the warmth touched the walls of her empty stomach. "Warms the soul." She smiled appreciatively at Tomoyo.

Tomoyo sat there and watched Sakura consume the rest of the soup. She reached her hand out for the empty bowl. "I'll tell Touya you've eaten, meet us downstairs." She exited the room, shutting the door slightly.

Sakura stood up from the bed and went to her closet. Settling for a pair of blue jeans and a thick cream colored sweater, Sakura quickly pulled on the clothes and her shoes. Fixing her hair up into a sloppy bun as she came down the staircase.

Touya looked up from his laptop screen that was placed on the coffee table. "Ready?" he asked, grabbing his keys. Tomoyo entered from the kitchen, already dressed and ready. Touya stood up after he shut his laptop.

Sakura nodded her head, grabbing he coat.

"Let's go then." Touya said, walking past his sister to the front door. He opened it and was welcomed with a blast of cold, icy wind.

Sakura wondered where everyone was. It was disorientating. She felt somewhat lost as just the three of them got into Touya's car. Pulling out of the driveway Sakura noticed that no car was following behind.

"Where's Kokuyo?" she inquired, looking at Touya from the passenger seat.

Touya switched lanes, heading for the highway. "He's at the hospital. Kokuyo and Kyo are protecting Syaoran just in case someone thinks their smart enough to do something."

"Oh," Sakura looked in the backseat to Tomoyo.

Tomoyo shrugged.

"Nakuru's meeting us at the hospital later. Everyone's okay, Sakura."

Sakura sighed, resting back in the seat. Maybe everything would be okay now - not so much as perfect but maybe things would even out, slowly, but surely. All she wanted now was Syaoran to wake up. . . .

-

As the days passed, hope began to dwindle with each passing second. Syaoran still didn't wake from the operation days ago. The looks of concern that the doctors wore worried Sakura.

The doctors had moved Syaoran from intensive care after the third day. He was stable enough to be in his own private room. But he hadn't woken still. Sakura worried he'd never wake and that she'd never get to see those glorious eyes of his again. That thought brought tears to her eyes. She stood by the window of his room. Her arms crossed over her chest as the flurries danced down from the sky outside.

It was a winter wonderland outside. It was snowing again.

Cold… wet … white and bright. Sakura watched the snowflakes sway gracefully from the gray sky.

Yelan - Syaoran's mother - walked into the room with a cup in her hand. She looked at her son's face as she passed the bed and stood by Sakura. "Here, dear, drink this." Sakura took a sip of the tea. It was luscious, with mint and fruity flavors.

"Thanks."

Yelan was a very nice and pleasant women. She smiled at Sakura motherly and patted her arm. "You look tired."

Sakura took another sip from the tea. "Yeah, I'm a little." She traced the rim of the cup with her fingertip. The sky behind them was darkening, washing the night over the land.

Yelan grabbed her coat from the chair beside Syaoran's bed. "You should go home and get some rest."

"Are you leaving?"

Yelan nodded, putting on her coat. She leaned down and kissed Syaoran on the cheek. "Goodnight Syaoran." She looked at Sakura holding her arms wide. Hugging Syaoran's mom felt nice. Almost like her own mother's embrace. "Take care of yourself, Sakura."

Sakura nodded her head, pulling back. "I will."

"Okay." It wasn't so surprising when Yelan kissed her on the forehead before she left the room. She was slowly getting use to Syaoran's mother. Meiling walked in looking at Sakura. Her eyes were red.

Meiling had taken Syaoran's news harder than their mother did.

"I just wanted to say goodbye." Meiling whispered as she stared at her brother. The machines were softly beeping. Sakura came closer towards Meiling. She put the cup of tea on the table next to Syaoran's bed and hugged Meiling.

Meiling started sniffling again. She pilled away from Sakura, and waved as she left out of the room. It hurt Sakura to see Meiling like this. Sitting in the chair next to his bed she held Syaoran's hand in hers, rubbing the back of his hand, wishing he'd wake.

She felt the lump in her throat block her airway. Her vision blurred as she sobbed brokenly. She was choking on her own cries in the hollowness of the hospital room. She didn't know what to do. Her chest felt so tight with pain that a small scream erupted from her. She kissed the back of his hand.

"Please wake up Syaoran." She whispered hoarsely. Knowing if he didn't wake up soon she was going to lose it. She'd fall bank into that darkness again. And this time there would be no coming back. There'd be nothing for her to come back to. She would stay locked up in that hospital for the rest of her lonely, voided life. The only thing she could do was replay the happy times with Syaoran in her mind. She could escape within her mind with the memories withering her at night now. Fighting to hold on to her sanity, this last time, she thought of Touya and Tomoyo and even her grandparents; they were the ones going to be hurt. She already was weak once, and caused them all so much pain when they had to deal with loosing Fujitaka and Nadesiko. They feared that they had lost her as well. And now, they would have to face that kind of pain again.

Why would she fight and stay?

To sit in the same chair, by his side, day after day, and watch Syaoran slowly die? And ultimately be alone again? She wished it were her on that hospital bed instead of Syaoran. But Xiao Lang wanted to hurt her, and so, he had shot his son, to cause her unbearable pain.

Touya walked into the room with Nakuru next to him. "We should get home so you can rest, Sakura." His voice was hushed, as he whispered to his sister. He placed his hand on her back, waiting for her to reply. She nodded wordlessly and stood up, her eyes locked on Syaoran's face. Nakuru helped her into her coat. She rubbed her back when she caught sight of the wet marks on her cheeks, her red, puffy eyes.

Touya faced Nakuru, frowning when Sakura left the room. "She looks horrible."

"I know."

"I'm worried about her, Nakuru. I _can't_ take her back to that place."

Nakuru nodded. "I don't want that either, Touya. . . Tomoyo told me that she's not talking much these days."

They left the room and followed Sakura to the elevators. Touya cleared his throat. "I think you should talk to grandmother, Sakura."

Sakura turned her head towards her brother. "Why?"

"I'm seeing. . . " He trailed off, staring into her dull eyes. "Signs again."

"Signs?"

"Sakura, we're just worried about you is all." Nakuru stated, putting her hand on Sakura's shoulder.

"Worried. . . about me going back to-"

"No." Touya snapped, harshly, glaring at the elevator doors. "I don't. We don't, Sakura. You think we want to see that again?"

Tears blurred her vision. She started remembering everything about that time, not too far ago, when she had to be hospitalized. She never wanted to go back to that.

"Touya, stop." Nakuru said, looking at Touya then Sakura. She hugged Sakura, and smoothed her hair. "Don't cry, Saku, we're just so worried. Everything will be fine though. Slowly but it's got to be okay."

The elevator doors opened and Touya stepped out, briskly walked away from his sister and girlfriend. Touya stopped when he saw Kohaku. He walked over to him and pointed at Sakura and Nakuru and then kept walking towards the parking lot. Kohaku looked questioningly at Nakuru.

"What happened?""

Nakuru exhaled. "He's upset." Is all she said before she held hands with Sakura. "What did he tell you?"

"Said to take you two home."

"Then let's o, it's chilly out here."

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: I know its been sooo long since I updated but really it's been _really_ crazy lately. From family coming to visit, to family members being rushed to the hospital—it's been insane! And I know this chapter isn't as long as many others but it's something (smile) anyways, I hope that you all enjoyed, and many, many thanks to EVERYONE whose reviewed!


	26. Chapter 25 Part One

_**Fireflies - Chapter 25 (Part One)  
**_

Sakura felt horrible that night, and throughout the next few days. She hadn't seen her brother since he lost his temper in the elevator at the hospital. Everything was getting worse – or so it seemed to Sakura. Tomoyo had tried to cheer her up but even she was slowly giving up. Sakura caught Tomoyo staring at her with concern written on her face.

Winter break was almost over, and Sakura hadn't signed up for any classes for the next semester. She was barely getting out of bed anymore. The only time she'd find the strength to get up and move forward was to go see Syaoran.

Leaving the hospital was getting harder every time. Finding herself playing all the memories of her and Syaoran as she sat by his side and held his hand in hers. She'd cry each time his beautiful face crept into her mind every night that she lay alone in her bed. When she knew where he was. Alone in the hospital, possibly lost and confused, even though he was in a coma. It reminded her of the nightmare she'd had weeks before. Where she was lost and alone in the cold darkness of a snowy moonless night. Was he running through the cold snow, fighting through the harsh icy wind to find her light to help him back?

She sat up in bed abruptly. That thought was pushing it. She looked at the clock on her nightstand. It was very late. She had nothing to loose now she reasoned with herself while she grabbed some jeans and a sweater and coat. Grabbing her shoes from her closet she hoped she'd make it out without anyone noticing her absence.

The lights were all off in the house - that must've been a sign to continue. She went to the garage and grabbed a set of keys off the wall. She hit the alarm button and walked over to the car that its headlights were lit. Pulling out of the driveway Sakura knew she had to see Syaoran. She didn't want him to be lost and looking for her forever. She'd stay by his side and wait for him.

The streets were empty. For once it wasn't snowing, it was just a calm night, but icy cold nonetheless.

She drove slowly down the icy roads. Hoping no one would walk into her bedroom and find it empty and panic. Suppressing any second thoughts, any doubts, she drove on. . . .

Sakura entered the hospital nervously. Visiting hours were over hours ago. Then as she stepped out of the elevator she stopped dead in her tracks. She had completely forgot about Kokuyo and Kyo standing guard. She balled her hands into fists and continued; she didn't care if they called Touya or tried to stop her. She would see her boyfriend. They wouldn't hold her back any longer.

She rounded the corner and saw Kokuyo coming out of Syaoran's room. He was surprised to see Sakura standing in the hallway at this hour.

"Sakura, what're you doing here?" He asked when she was close enough to hear. He looked down to his watch and looked back up to her face. "It's past two."

Sakura nodded her head. "I know what time it is, Kokuyo. I had to come see Syaoran." Her shoulders slumped slightly, her brave façade slowly crumbling.

Kokuyo exhaled. "Alright," This stunned her. Looking up into his eyes, seeing compassion. He half smiled, nodding towards the door. "Go on."

Sakura's chest tightened. She was taken aback by his kindness. "Thank you, Kokuyo." She pushed open the door and entered the quiet room. The only sound was the low mummers from the monitors and machines beside Syaoran's bed. The doctors had removed the oxygen mask so now she could see his face clearly. His handsome face, slightly pale now, but still handsome. Shrugging out of her coat, she sat in the chair next to Syaoran's bed.

Reaching up to brush his hair from his closed eyes. She traced his face with her fingers. His skin was warm against her cold fingers. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Syaoran." She whispered in his ear. "I'm here, and I promise to never leave you. . ." Her fingers smoothed over his lips. "Forever." Sakura closed her eyes. "Come back to me." The pain never was familiar. No matter how many times she'd been here. She leaned down and kissed his mouth. Her lips lingered on his for a moment, when he stared to respond Sakura jerked up and backed away, startled.

Aiden's eyes were wide open.

Sakura's heart was thumping against her ribcage; her breathing was strained, her head felt fuzzy. He blinked his eyes, and looked around the room. Fear rained on Sakura. Would he know who she was? It'd been at least two weeks since he was brought here. She stood frozen in place, still stared, eyes wide with fright, at Syaoran. The furrow of his brows made her worried. Maybe he had forgotten everything.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: I know, this is evil, but I had to update _something_. You've waited _**sooo**_ long! I stink for not updating since June eighth. So very sorry for the long wait! Lastly, thank you, all of you, for the reviews/reading/adding Fireflies or me!


	27. Chapter 25 Part Two

**Fireflies – Chapter 25 (**_**part two**_**) **

Sakura's heart was thumping against her ribcage; her breathing was strained, her head felt fuzzy. He blinked his eyes, and looked around the room. Fear rained on Sakura. Would he know who she was? It'd been at least two weeks since he was brought here. She stood frozen in place, still stared, eyes wide with fright, at Syaoran. The furrow of his brows made her worry. Maybe he had forgotten everything.

He squinted his amber eyes at her; he moved his body, shifting slightly, and a sharp in take of air. "Sakura," He breathed, his voice deep, raspy, slurred from the pain medication. Her emerald eyes shined with tears. "Sakura." He said again, and it was like bells - a wondrous melody to her ears. She went to his side timidly.

He pulled her onto the bed, next to him and hugged her tight – despite all the pain protesting in his body. An ocean of relief washed over his mind. Sakura was not harmed. She was safe and alive.

"Syaoran," she cried, this time with happiness. She held onto him but with care. He brushed the tears from her cheeks and smiled at her. "Is this real, or have I gone insane?"

Shaking his head, he brushed her bangs from her eyes. "I'm here. You haven't lost your sanity, Saku." Frowning at the words. "How long has it been?"

Sakura stared at his face, unable to look away from his awake form. "A little over two weeks." She placed her palm to his cheek and smiled.

"Two weeks?" he said, disbelievingly. He reached his hand up and placed it over her hand. "You must have been going through hell." He frowned again, looking down. "I'm sorry—"

Sakura shook her head. "Don't be sorry, Syaoran. I know you didn't mean for this to happen."

"I should've been more prepared for Xiao Lang. I know he's crazy—"

"You remember everything?" Sakura interrupted again.

Syaoran nodded. "It's somewhat fuzzy though."

"Oh," She tried to pull her hand free. She felt worried all of a sudden. Syaoran dropped their now linked hands to his chest.

"I remember Sakura. I know who you are, don't be upset. Everything is going to be fine now." He lifted both hands to the sides of her face, fighting the pain; Syaoran leaned forward and kissed Sakura on the lips. Her heart hummed from the touch. She hadn't realized how much she truly missed his touches. Her numb and frozen heart melted, and fire washed away the icy feelings she had. Tears rimmed her eyes again; she was so happy that Syaoran was okay and awake.

They pulled away from each other hearing the door slam against the wall. The nurse held her hand to her chest. "I thought he was having some heart problems. . ." She muttered looking at Sakura. "Visiting hours are over." She walked over to check Syaoran. Scowling at Sakura before she turned to the machines. Sakura tried to pull away from Syaoran but he held her in place. The nurse checked the machines. "Everything seems to be fine. I'll call the doctor to do more tests, Mr. Li."

Syaoran nodded, never breaking his eyes from Sakura.

Kokuyo walked in after the nurse left. His eyes widened with shock.

"He's really awake?"

Sakura smiled at Kokuyo, nodding her head.

Kokuyo walked closer to the bed. He grinned at Syaoran. "Man, we thought you'd never wake up. "

Before Syaoran could respond the doctor walked into the room holding Syaoran's chart. Sakura removed herself from the bed, still holding Syaoran's hand.

The doctor came to stand next to Syaoran's side as he checked the monitors and pulled out his stethoscope, he then examined Syaoran's lungs and heart. "I'm going to run some more tests Mr. Li, just to make sure there's no internal trauma. Do you feel any discomfort?"

"A little pain."

"Dizzy?"

"A bit, yes."

The doctor wrote down in his chart. Nodded his head and looked up at Syaoran. "Well, let's get you checked."

Sakura and Kokuyo left the room.

Kokuyo eyed Sakura with nervousness. Which she had never seen before.

"Sakura, I have orders from Touya that I'm to call him when Syaoran. . ." he trailed off, pulling his phone from his pocket.

Sakura nodded her head. Understanding what he had to do.

"Sakura!"

Both Kokuyo and Sakura looked towards the end of the hall. Sakura groaned seeing Touya fuming as he stomped towards them, clenching and unclenching his hands. Kokuyo's jaw tightened, replacing his phone in his pocket again.

"Do you have _any_ idea how worried _I've_ been?" He seethed, glaring at Sakura. "You foolish-"

"Syaoran's awake, Touya." Sakura interrupted, smiling happily.

Shock replaced the anger. Touya exchanged glances with Kokuyo and Sakura and then Syaoran's door. "What? He woke up?"

Sakura nodded.

"Sakura must've done something to make him want to come back to her. He woke up a while ago. I was just about to call you."

"How is he?" Touya asked.

"The doctor wants to run some tests on him. You know, thoroughly examine him."

"Right," Touya placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder. "Dose he. . . remember?"

"He said he did. Just a little fuzzy."

"Probably due to the pain meds." Kokuyo interjected. "How are things, by the way?"

Touya shook his head slightly looking away from his sister. "Later."

They went to the waiting area while the doctor made Syaoran go through test after test after test. Touya had called Nakuru and his grandmother, and told them the news, that Syaoran had woken. Kokuyo left the waiting area to look for his brother. Touya sat next to Sakura, watching the television.

"How are you doing?" He asked, his eyes still on the screen.

Sakura thought for a moment. Touya turned his head to look at her. She half smiled.

"Great."

"You should not have left in the middle of the night like that Sakura. You almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry, Touya, I really am, but, I just had to come see Syaoran." She met his eyes. "Something was pulling me here. I couldn't ignore it. I'm sorry I frightened you."

Touya shook his head, clearing the anger so he could talk calmly. "I don't know what to do with you. I tell you something and you don't do it. I try to keep you safe and, well, I'm not even going to count the times you were almost killed because of Li." he shrugged his shoulders. "I guess there's nothing I can do about that anymore."

Sakura smiled. "No, not really." she placed her hand on his shoulder. "I do understand though. All the protection and worrying. Well, now I do."

"Just now? _Now_, you understand?"

"Yep."

"Your strange, Sakura."

"But I'm no longer a little kid, Touya, and you should really ease up."

Touya glared at her. "No matter what age you are, _little sister_, I'll always want to protect you. Never doubt that, ever."

Sakura sighed. "Thank you." Still smiling at her brother.

Kokuyo then walked into the waiting area, waving for Touya and Sakura to follow him.

"What's up?" Touya asked as they walked down the hallway.

"Saw them wheel Syaoran back to his room."

They entered the room to hear Syaoran speaking.

"So how long do I have to stay here, Doc?"

The doctor kept his eyes on the clipboard in his hands. Writing something down before answering Syaoran. "Let's see how things go a few days and then we'll talk then, Mr. Li. You're quite lucky to have survived such an awful accident. Take it easy right now." He smiled sympathetically before walking out of the room.

"What were the results?" Touya asked.

"They don't see anything wrong." He smiled at Sakura. "Everything's going to be back to normal in no time."

"Nothing was damaged?" Kokuyo raised a brow.

"No, nothing serious."

"What have I missed since being out?"

Touya sighed, rubbing his forehead. "A lot."

"Well, enlighten me."

Touya eyed Sakura for a moment. She seemed brighter, glowing almost, as she held Syaoran's hand. Touya was happy, to say the least, to see his sister back. Kokuyo was up against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Your father . . . was taken to the mental asylum. Apparently he needed medical help and avoided it. They have him locked away. Your mother is devastated about everything. You'll need to call her. She said something about your uncle. I couldn't really understand her though. So, that's the most important right now." He threw his cell phone on the bed. "Call her now."

Syaoran took hold of the phone and looked at Sakura. "You should go home and rest. I've got to get this call over with. I'm sure it won't be that simply either. Her and Meiling will most likely come here."

"You want me to go?" It wasn't a question; it came out mingled with confusion.

Syaoran squeezed her hand with reassurance. "Just go get some rest. I'll be here. Don't worry."

"That's a good idea. Kokuyo will take you home." Touya put in, looking at Kokuyo meaningfully. Sakura could tell there was something Touya didn't want her to know.

"Sure thing."

"Okay," Sakura sighed, leaning down to Syaoran. He grinned up at her. And gave her a kiss goodbye.

She and Kokuyo left Syaoran's room. Sakura felt like dropping to the floor with sheer exhaustion. It felt like weeks, months more so, since she had any sleep. Yawning as she entered the elevator with Kokuyo next to her. It was a silent trip. It was always a silent trip with him, unless he was yelling at her, but she hadn't heard any yelling from him since. . . well, she couldn't even remember the last time.

Maybe her brain was shutting down. Maybe there wouldn't be anymore yelling, anymore fighting, and just maybe there'd be peace.

A Long awaited peaceful silence between the two families.

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: I'm not happy with the way this chapter turned out. Gar! Anyways, thanks to everyone! I'm thinking the next chapter will be the last. Thankfully. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. :)


	28. Epilogue

**Fireflies**

**Epilogue**

Sunrays cleared from the stormy clouds. It shined beautifully, bright and warm. Illumining a new dawn. Spring had come so quickly. The mayhem from winter was slowly fading, and life was getting back on track. After Syaoran was released from the hospital weeks later from the incident, he had seen his father in the mental hospital once and only once, to get to Xiao Lang to sign over the deeds to his businesses. So Syaoran could manage his father's estate and dealings. But nothing was accomplished for Xiao Lang had went wild with anger towards his son. Screaming and howling until the assistants of nurses and doctors ran into the room sedating him.

That would be the last time Syaoran would see his father. Syaoran had given up on Xiao Lang indefinitely.

It was like the melted snow had also washed away the darkness that no longer loomed over. It washed it clean away. But the pain and sorrow would never be forgotten.

As spring came, welcomed, it brought a new, fresh beginning. It held a glorious promise.

Xiao Lang was now stuck in the same mental hospital that Sakura was in due to his men, undergoing treatment, and not knowing when they'd release him, if they would even release him.

Touya was now friendly towards Syaoran now that he had saved Sakura from Xiao Lang and almost being killed himself in the process. Thoughts of loosing his one and only sister made him mad with revenge towards Syaoran's crazy father.

The Kinomoto's and the Li's' could now coexist in a friendlier manner. Of course there were the rogues, the ones who still followed Xiao Lang, wouldn't allow peace.

Things were looking up, with the passing of time, everything was slowly shifting back to normal. Sakura was barely by herself these days. After Syaoran was released from the hospital he felt the need to never be too far from her side. Their love was stronger than before.

Sakura wasn't shocked the least bit when Touya had shown her the ring he bought for Nakuru. She smiled, happy, that her brother was going to marry Nakuru. With a hug and a laugh, brother and sister understood what this change would mean. "It's about time, really, Touya!" said Sakura as she pulled away from the hug, months back.

Now, at the end of this lush spring day Touya and Nakuru would be husband and wife, and that made Sakura very excited and hopeful. Nakuru deserved this.

Sakura looked on in the room that all the bridal party rushed and hurried themselves. Nakuru was stunning in her wedding gown and veil. She stood Tomoyo and Meiling fanning her face. The other bridesmaids hurried to fix stray hairs and primp each other. Nakuru had asked Sakura to be her maid of honor; Sakura's response to this was a groan and dread. She accetped--of course--but Sakura didn't want to be in front of everyone with them knowing she was Head Bridesmaid, the leader of the maids. But she had done a wonderful job suffering in silence, for sake of Nakuru's happiness.

Nakuru was waving her over now. Tomoyo and Meiling fixing the bottom parts of Nakuru's dress.

"Sakura! Oh, I'm freaking out! I don't understand this. . . people told me I'd freak out but I thought that they were crazy and that I'd be fine. I knew what this meant, I know what saying YES to Touya meant as well! I-I-I-" Her red lips were moving so fast that Sakura had to laugh. She took her soon-to-be sister-in-laws hand and held it tightly.

"Hey, just breathe. It's okay to feel. . . what you're feeling. It's normal, okay, so don't freak, Naku." Nakuru nodded her head. Her pretty eyes glistening with tears.

"Do you think Touya is freaking out?"

"Yes. Yes, I do. Doesn't everyone freak out at his or her wedding?"

Nakuru inhaled and smiled. "Thank you, Saku."

"It's time!" Nakuru's father announced, he walked over and taking his daughters hands in his. Sakura handed the bride her bundle of flowers. The other bridesmaids gathered their flowers and lined up.

.

The ceremony was sweet and lovely. Beautifully elegant. Nakuru was overwhelmed with tears, and even, Touya had shed some tears as he vowed his devotion to Nakuru.

Sakura looked around the cathedral style room, filled with happy, smiling faces. It made her smile too, and thought that maybe there would be happiness now for everyone. Her eyes kept roaming and found Syaoran standing across from her in the groomsmen line behind Yukito, the best man. The look he gave her made Sakura's heart sputter, and swell. Her face aglow. The love she felt for him was deeper than the ocean's depths. Syaoran's piercing gaze caused her to blush from her own thoughts. Needing to be near him, touch him; smell him, to kiss him. She wished he were closer.

She was brought out of her thoughts when the music played and the preacher declared Touya and Nakuru man and wife. Everyone clapped as the couple shared a kiss.

The wedding party made their way out, Sakura took Syaoran's arm walking towards the limos waiting outside. They popped open a bottle of champagne to celebrate the union. They were on their way to the Rose Hall where they would have an outside reception in the Charmed Garden.

When they arrived the sun descended, casting hues of lavender, pink and gold streaked across the sky. It was breathtakingly beautiful; the way colors of the sky blended with the greenery and the white, pinks, purples of the wildflowers. It was like a painting: perfect and pristine. The blissful scenery immortalized forever now as the photographer worked his magic. The string band played romantic tunes as the guests danced.

"Can you stand how bueatiful and perfect this night is turning out?" Tomoyo asked light-heartedly, handing Sakura a flute of bubbly.

"It's absolutely charming."

"Hence, Charming Garden." Meiling said from behind them. The three of them laughed.

And just as the stars gleamed, winking from the night sky, Touya and Nakuru danced to a slow song in the middle of the dance floor.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand and led her away from the reception. He led her down a stone pathway where nothing but the moon was the only light. "This garden is insanely huge." Sakura huffed as she stumbled again over her heels. Syaoran held onto her. Catching her everytime she stumbled. "Where are we going, Syaoran?"

"I saw this from the top of the stairs and had to show you up close." He said simply, smiling.

They pushed through a bush of purple-pink roses. It looked like there was some construction, maybe they were adding on to the different gardens or building a whole new garden. Syaoran stopped just before there was no more grass. He pointed down to the manmade pond across the way. "See, look. Unreal huh?"

Sakura turned towards where he was pointing, the grin on his face warming her heart.

The night was blotted with little glowing lights flying about. It was like her dream so many months ago except there wasn't any cold snow; she wasn't alone fighting the blizzard. Sakura stood looking at the fireflies dancing, swaying above the pond water.

"Fireflies." She breathed. "It's beautiful."

Syaoran hugged her from behind. "It is."

With the scent of the flowers and grass was something out of a book. Syaoran kissed Sakura's cheek. Holding onto Syaoran tighter. She turned in his arms. They weren't to far from the Charmed Garden; they could still hear the music playing. The song was soft from afar. Syaoran brushed fingertips over her cheek, traced her jaw line, and trailed them to the nape of her neck, pulling her to his face. Sakura felt the fervent in his kiss. Her brain swirled, locking her arms around Syaoran's neck and pressed up against his body.

The music and laughter from the wedding party carried on the wind pulling them back to reality. They slowly peeled themselves away from one another, breathing deeply.

"We should get back before you make it impossible to resist you."

Sakura laughed, taking his hand. They made it back to the stone pathway when a figure stood in their way.

"Xiao Lang," A deep, accented voice called. He fixed his glasses. Sakura could feel Syaoran next to her tense, the stern look in his eyes and the set jaw line brought back memories.

"Xander. What the _hell_ are you doing here?" Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura, putting her halfway behind his body.

"I've come to see my brother, but I come here to find that he's locked up in a padded room." He eyed his surroundings with his hands in his pockets.

"Nephew. Can you tell me what's happened to my brother?"

"He went nuts."

"Is that any way to respect your father, Xiao Lang?"

"There is nothing here for you. Go back to England, Xander."

"Xiao, you should respect me. You wouldn't like what I could do. . . to you."

Syaoran glared at his uncle. "I'll never respect you, you bastard."

Xander sighed and tilted his head to the side. "Well, you'll learn to respect me soon enough. I must be heading out now, just wanted to let you know I was in town, Xiao Lang. Things will change Xiao." with that he walked away. Syaoran stood there fuming. How did he know where he was? What trouble was he going to create now that Xiao Lang couldn't?

"What did he mean, Syaoran?" Sakura hugged him, attempting to calm him down. She held tighter until she felt his arms surround her body.

Syaoran sighed, not wanting to tell Sakura that things were more complacated now that his damn uncle was in town. He'd have to tell Yukito about this little surprise.

"The eye of the storm just passed over us."

* * *

**PinkSakura-Chan**: It's the end. . . . or is it? I'd like to take the time now to thank everyone who reviewed, added _Fireflies_ to their favorites list, or added me to their favorite authors list, and even the people who read but didn't review—yes, even you guys rock. It was fun this time around! I hope everyone enjoyed this story!

This story is actually an orignal fiction. I started this fiction for a friend back in October 2006, it was first called _My Wolf Prince_. 2006-2009 _**finally**_ complete!

Anyways, you never know, there might be more stories. . . So yeah, there you have it! Super thanks! Farewell for now :)


End file.
